When Blood Soils One's Hands
by Black Mirror
Summary: YAOI! A mission goes wrong, young boys start disappearing, hell at the doorstep... welcome to Weiss. Omi torture : All that complete with Ken's dark humor... Chapter 14 has finally been added! Be very proud! More warnings inside...
1. The Body

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter I  
  
The Body  
  
~*~  
  
//Come away, oh human child  
  
To the water and the wild  
  
With a fairy hand in hand  
  
For the world's more full of weeping  
  
Then you can understand. //  
  
Stolen Child / Loreena McKennitt  
  
~*~  
  
The mission we had been assigned was simple, even elementary. An everyday job. Firstly, find the bad guy. Secondly, deliver the hostage. Thirdly, kill the bad guy and leave no trace of our short yet meaningful visit. Who was I to know that this 'bad guy' was- or should I say were, not who they really seemed to be? Who was I to know that the victim we had been charged to retrieve was already dead and had been for the two last days? Who was I to know that this wasn't their first kill? I was no one. I had no way to guess these things out. The information Persia and Manx had conveyed to us had been faltered. The location was crammed with surveillance cameras that were hidden inside the walls. They must have been at least twenty armed men waiting for our prodigious arrival. A trap. All four of us had fallen into a lousy trap and we were now all chained up to cement walls, our faces bloodied by the punches our aggressors had thrown our way and our chests ridden of any kind of protection like clothes- well, Omi still had his shirt.  
  
"You stupid little punks!" one of them yelled in my face, sputters landing on my cheeks. It disgusted me for I knew that, with my hands tied in my back, I could do nothing. I remained utterly powerless against my antagonist.  
  
"Betcha y'all thinkin' this is just a trap we set up to catch you guys specifically" He harshly grabbed my chin with his clammy fingers and grinned at me, his cornered smile both repulsing and cruel "Well, it ain't! Or let's just say it half ain't."  
  
He walked away, letting my newly bruised chin rest. We hadn't seen any of our previous attackers ever since they had chained us up to the walls in this humid room. A basement- you could easily tell by the shortage of homeliness and overabundance of cement. Cement walls, cement flooring and no windows. Nothing but gray everywhere the eye could travel.  
  
An electric cable with a dimly glowing light-bulb dangling at it's end, hung limply from a small whole in the ceiling. That single source of light provided for the entire room. The lack of a heater did not help the fact that it was freezing cold in here, but that fat bastard tormenting us did not seem to notice a thing. Well, of course, he still had his shirt.  
  
"Actually we just wanted someone t'fall in our trap. Kind of an 'open house day' if ya know what I mean. We aren't exactly what you'd call ordinary people but I suspect you aren't either 'cause you guys came after us, but who the hell cares about ya now."  
  
Again, he took step forward. I checked beside me, it was Aya. Just the ordinary old Aya, sending glares promising death to whoever would get too close to him including that crude man. A drop of sweat fell down the side of the bastard's face and I began to wonder if it shouldn't be the contrary. Why would the attacker sweat when he is in no possible immediate danger? This all lent me to think that I had hallucinated. This heavy air gave me chills and I knew I was well near fever range, but who cares about a stupid fever when your chained to a wall?  
  
"I'm afraid it ain't the first time we've done something like this. We're all actually pretty known for our actions too. At first, we made it simple and fast, but as time went on, we got bored. We then started takin' our time, doin' things slow. Real slow"  
  
He bent forward, an inch from Aya's face, his hand gripping a fistful of that fiery-red hair between his fat fingers. In response, Aya spat in his face, his glare ever so present. I could never tell if he was just plain dumb or if he actually liked getting beat up.  
  
"Well! ain't he the fighty one" he mumbled while biting his lower lip. "Can't impress me, carrot-head, I like'm better young."  
  
He backed away from Aya and walked in my direction again.  
  
To clear my mind, I started to wonder what had happened to Yohji. That player would usually never miss a chance to insult his attacker. I knew I couldn't see him since Aya blocked my view, but I twisted a little trying to get a glimpse to no avail. Whatever had happened to Yohji he didn't seem much conscious.  
  
"Now, now. Where was I? Ah, yes! So, when even the real slow got borin', we found a new game. We would slowly lure the people into our little schemes and then screw them with all our might."  
  
An evil look passed through his eyes at that moment and a rich yet barbaric laugh escaped his mouth. I felt my chills grow harder and come in shorter intervals. It's not suppose to be like this. How could the others not even flinch?  
  
"What kind of sick bastard are you?" I shouted angrily. My eyes were glaring daggers and I could almost feel it.  
  
"Well know, seems we've got us another little fighty-boy o'er here. Aren't we gettin' lucky. Some people pay double for fighty ones ,but they pay triple for young ones. I don't know why. It's just the way life goes, I guess."  
  
Again, he moved forward. He passed right in front of me and halted, not even a second. I turned my head and sent a quick glance at my side. There, I saw Omi. From his short breaths, his dilated pupils, his slight trembling, you could deduct he was frightened. He tried hard to mask it, but you could easily perceive it still. I couldn't stand the idea of that man- scratch that, that creature getting near Omi. That perverted freak would not lay a hand on him and get away with it, but I think he already knew that and wanted to provoke us even further.  
  
"So, you wanted to know what kind of sick bastard I was, huh?" Savagely, he gripped the blond boy's chin and held it painfully between his fingers. He pulled Omi's head up and brutally forced his lips onto his own, certainly bruising them in doing so. Obliging the younger one to open his mouth by squeezing his jaw at one point were we could hear it crack, he forced his thong into Omi's mouth. His available hand crawled in the seventeen-year- old's shirt, moving up and down, caressing his ribs and muscles at a frantic rhythm.  
  
I could feel my breath become erratic and I tried to look away. I knew that I was powerless. I knew it. I knew, God damn it! But that did not stop that fact that I felt as guilty as hell. For God's sake- I don't get me wrong I don't believe their is a God, but I've found nothing else to swear by, Omi was going to be raped right beside me and I was just going to sit back, relax and wait until it was over. Might as well ask for popcorn while I was at it. What kind of sick bastard was he? Which also leads to; What kind of sick bastard am I?  
  
It was only when a cool droplet, just like a bit of rain, fell on my shirt that I realized I was crying. Not from sadness, but from rage. That pitiful creature was going to pay what he did with his life and I would do it nice and slow. Real slow.  
  
Through my glassy vision I saw our attacker remove his damned lips from my coworker's. Rather quickly might I add. Both were bloodied.  
  
"That. that foolish, foolish little boy!" the man yelled in rage while grabbing Omi's throat in a vengeful way. "You will pay dearly for that, little boy, you can count on that. This is the kind of bastard I truly am!"  
  
He reached for his belt and pulled out a shiny dagger. Now I was really scared, nearly panicked. I realized that Omi must have bitten his aggressors lips hard enough to make them bleed profusely and I also realized that that dagger was meant to kill. To slaughter Omi!  
  
"Omi" I heard someone yell as the small knife was raised high and prepared itself for a 'gold-winning dive'. One that was sure to shock the spectators. It must have taken about three full seconds to attributed the scream as being my own.  
  
"No, please! Please, I didn't mean to." Omi cried and the man reached for his pants.  
  
"I like to kill and fuck all at once" he explained, enraged, undoing the belt.  
  
Before anything could really happen, the dagger fell to the floor, never reaching its target. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked up to see our 'kidnapper'. A felling of relief filled me when I saw his hands safely secured with thin yet harmful wires, and his fat neck also enlaced. After a little struggling, he fell the floor, apathetic.  
  
I turned to Yohji now grateful that he had accepted this mission even if there was no demoiselle implied. I could now tell why we hadn't heard a peep out of him for so long; a huge swollen bruise covered the entire right side of his jaw. Knowing he would complain about it for the next week to come, I could only laugh. Not out loud, of course, but a little snicker here and there.  
  
Yohji sent me a glare that seemed to mean 'don't you dare say anything or else.'. Well, one thing was good, he would talk too much for the rest of the day, maybe even tomorrow if we were lucky. In response to his glare, I sent him a cornered smile. Who's implying what?  
  
"You sure took your time" Aya protested in his usual monotonous voice.  
  
"Had to keep the fun up a little longer, ya know" Yohji explained in a raspy voice while untying the redhead. "It's kinda hard to break through those chains, mister almighty leader."  
  
Well, now that that was settled, I remembered Omi. It worried me that he hadn't spoken a word since.  
  
I turned my head to look at him and saw he was a little 'out of it'. I'll just say I understand him. He was really close to harassment there.  
  
"Omi" I call out to him, "you ok?"  
  
Everybody looked his way. He turned his head and my eyes fell on his bloodied lips. He still had that bastard's taste on him. Lightly purplish bruises appeared on each side of his chin and you could easily deduct that they would worsen and probably become very colorful by tomorrow. Almost like the paintings those abstract painters like to create and sell for thousands of dollars. I also noticed he had blood covering his shirt. Was it only the blood from his lips that had fallen there or was he wounded?  
  
"Omi?" Yohji asked inquisitively. "Hey, Omi, you there?"  
  
This time, the boy didn't turn his head, he simply moved his eyes.  
  
"Get me out of here" he answer in a mere whisper. "Let's just go back home."  
  
"The job isn't done yet." Aya corrected.  
  
"Huh?" I exclaimed. What does he mean by that? "Aya, what are you talking about? We found Arosaki, he's dead. They killed him before we ever had a chance. The job is done."  
  
"It isn't. First of all, to prove his death we shall retrieve the body."  
  
I just couldn't stop myself and impolitely cut through his speech. Bringing back corpses in our car. . . who does he think we are? Grim Reapers? God, I feel sick. "We are not bringing a dead body with us. Don't you even think about it, Aya. I am not getting anywhere near that corpse."  
  
If eyes could contain enough fury to be able to throw lightning, I'm sure I'd be long gone by now. Anyway, I came by motorcycle and you can't really carry an limp -dead, person on a motorcycle now can you. I'd most probably bring Omi with me and Aya and Yohji would be stuck with Arosaki's dead body in the roadster. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Arosaki is the guy we were sent to find. That's just incase you hadn't figured that out yet.  
  
"We are taking it with us whether you like it or not, Siberian. And do not forget we must eliminate the enemy."  
  
Does he even realize we aren't exactly facing the enemy which our mission referred to. I know there has to be something behind all this and Aya is just staying mute to it. I hate it when he's like that. Wait a minute, he's always like that! Forget I said anything.  
  
"Aya, this isn't the situation we were suppose to be facing. Let's just go home, we'll talk to Manx about and." I stopped mid-phrase and turned to Yohji "would you hurry it up. My legs are cramping from staying in this position too long."  
  
"Well, look who's all mighty all of a sudden. Has our little Ken lack of some sort of action lately?" Yohji inquired with his usual sarcasm. Well, looks like he'll still be blabbering even if half his jaw looks like a giant blueberry. I thought we'd get lucky.  
  
When Omi was loose, our dear little player moved on to me. I knew it! He made me wait purposely. He passed right in front of me, delivered Omi and then turned back to me with a lack of any kind of hurry. Stubborn blond freak.  
  
"Let's just forget the whole thing and go home, Aya. I just want to climb in bed" Omi said with a light and almost imperceptible fatigue making his voice tremble a little.  
  
Aya walked to the only door the room had, contouring the dangling light- bulb and the strangled dead guy at our feet. He never turned around, but, nevertheless, he briefly explained our situation from a point of view none of us had considered:  
  
"There is but one door that leads to this room. No windows. No manhole. Nothing but this door. What do you think is on the other side of the door?"  
  
Yohji continued in his place:  
  
"Those lovely little men that attacked us all in a bunch earlier. Now we getcha, Aya, but we've got no weapons. We've got nothing to defend ourselves."  
  
"What do you call the thing attached to your forearm- and I'm not talking about the wires?"  
  
We all knew what we had to do. We were going to fight our way through. This was one lousy mission, but, then again, weren't they all like this? Long live fistfights.  
  
"Siberian you're coming with me and, while Balinese and Bombay get the car, we'll get Arosaki out of here."  
  
That's just my luck! Seems like I'll have to get near it after all. Well, I've seen enough dead guys in my life to consider them a good luck charms. Instead of rabbit paws it'll be 'dead guy' fingers. It's kind of twisted when you think about it like that.  
  
Yohji finally got the last chain of my arms and I slump to the floor, all restraints not holding me up anymore. Now that does it. He's really looking for it today or maybe he's always like this but I just don't notice it and this overdose of stress is affecting my nerves.  
  
"You could've been less gentle you know. Could've made it sure that I broke my leg while I fell. Sheesh!"  
  
I follow Aya to the door where he's waiting for all of us to stop fooling around.  
  
Yohji whispers something to Omi, but his 'whisper' is so loud you could practically here it miles away.  
  
"What's eating soccer-boy?"  
  
Omi simply raised his shoulders in a sign of 'beats me'. The way Omi is acting worries me. I don't know why, it's not like he always has to be the clumsy little kid of the gang, but something in this scenario is really bothering me.  
  
"Is everybody done?" Aya questions with an annoyed tone- even though his tone is almost always annoyed.  
  
No one answers. Seems like we are all pretty tensed. I don't know why. It's not like it's the first time one of our missions goes astray. There's something wrong with the atmosphere.  
  
Cautiously, Aya turns the doorknob. The soft click tells us all that the door isn't locked, but, then again, why would they bother to lock it when they were twenty armed men against the 'three little shirtless us's and one 'little not shirtless us'. Well, at least being far from any cement walls got rid of the chills for me. It's times like this were we must remain positive, even though we are professionals and I shouldn't be needing this kind of 'nice-thinking-therapy' from myself.  
  
Aya opens the door slowly, noiselessly. The first thing I noticed was the lack of surveillance at the door. Well, maybe they were all waiting for us upstairs. Being in the basement, we have to go up the stairs to get to the main floor were the one and only exit and entry is. This was going to be a blast.  
  
The second thing I noticed was the lack of light. It was as dark as hell in here. If it's dark, that means. what did it mean?  
  
When we reached the last stair, all I could see, since the darkness has engulfed all the rest, was laying bodies everywhere. First thought: somebody did our job! Second thought: What the hell is going on here.  
  
The rest of the gang seemed to be wondering the same thing until Aya pointed to the window. Moonlight! It's night! They're all sleeping. Morons! But who's complaining.  
  
One by one we exit the small staircases and roam about in the room. After a few steps, I find our weapons jumbled up together on the floor. My gloves, the arrows, the sword and the bow. The only weapon that wasn't there was Yohji's for he had been able to hide it. It had saved us all earlier.  
  
"Aya" I whispered just loud enough to draw his attention. He turned around and I throw him his sheeted sword.  
  
I do the same for Omi and I put my gloves on. I can't believe we're gonna kill them while they're sleeping. I feel like a real coward, but it's either that or one of us might get hurt. I'd prefer not to take the chance. In fact, I'd prefer to take this opportunity and just run away from all of this. Without that stupid body. I don't know if Arosaki would really want to be lugged around the country and almost cause the death of four other guys. Alright, so he'd have company in the waiting area up there, but I was going straight to hell so he wouldn't enjoy my company for too long. Actually we're probably all going to hell. Even Omi's going down!  
  
I release my claws and start doing the dirty work. I'm not even looking because, even though they attacked us and almost rapped Omi at one point, they don't deserve to be killed like this. They can't do anything about it now.  
  
One down. Two down. Three down.  
  
I don't even notice the fact the my clothes are now utterly soaked with blood. I can smell it, I can feel it and can almost taste it, but I don't want to notice it.  
  
Aya waves at me, signaling to me to come nearer and to Omi and Yohji to get the car and that's when I see it. Arosaki's body. Up to now, we hadn't been really sure of his death because we had only been inform of his decease by the gang who kidnapped him. Now we knew. We knew the whole truth. He truly was dead and there was both the stench and limpness to prove it. I felt my stomach twist and my heart skip a few beats. This was going to be one hell of a long drive for whoever was going to sit in the roadster.  
  
"Give me a hand" Aya ordered.  
  
"You still bringing him with us?" I asked hopefully.  
  
He hesitated. In fact, I guess it was just a dramatic pause because Aya never hesitates in what he does. Dramatic pause, then.  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?" I replied, astonished.  
  
"We're going to give him the proper burial and if anyone wants to get him, they'll dig him up themselves."  
  
I felt like sighing in relief. That was the best thing Aya had told me throughout this mission.  
  
He moved forward and grabbed the lifeless feet and, repelled, I took the shoulders. We brought it out side and, with the help of Yohji who had come back with his car, I shoveled my way through the heavy dirt.  
  
At the exact moment when we dropped the body in the hole, the sky started crying. Ok, so that was a little too poetic. Rain began to pour from the sky, wetting our clothes and making the dirt heavier than it already was. There, that's much better.  
  
We closed up the hole and went to the car. Since it was a 'two-place' I knew I'd have to take the motorcycle and somebody would come with me. It was usually Omi that would accompany me since it was easier for he was the only one who was smaller than I and Yohji would not allow somebody else to drive his car. His very precious car. Made girls drop dead, he always assured.  
  
"Omi, you go with Ken. Aya and I'll take the car" Yohji said very matter-of- factly.  
  
Omi simply nodded and climbed in on the back., passing both arms around my waist. To lighten the mood added a little joke:  
  
"You just hold on tight back their, this just might prove to be a bumpy ride. Best attraction yet. No park can beat this."  
  
It wasn't much of a joke, but my voice should've made it funny. Seems like he wasn't laughing all that hard. Oh well, at least I tried. It's better then not trying at all and then regret to never have tried, right? I'm rambling.  
  
Omi puts on the passenger cask I always leave on the back seat and I put on mine. It might be a little hard to see with both the mask and the rain but I'll have a little less possibility of crashing and dying. Stay positive, this was going to be one hell of a long drive.  
  
I leave first and the car follows. I've got both it's lights and mine illuminating the road and I can't see a thing past ten feets or so. It just had to rain. The day wasn't bad enough yet. It just had to rain. That's gotta be my luck again!  
  
After an hour, I feel Omi drift off. Must've fallen asleep or something.  
  
"Omi!" I yell over the bike's noise and the rains cluttering. He doesn't respond. "Omi!" I yell again and this time try to shack him awake which is pretty hard while driving. His arms loosen. I've gotta stop. If I don't he'll fall off the bike and I don't know why but that doesn't appeal to me as being a very good idea. He's already been through a lot tonight. Let's not top it with a concussion or a broken member. I move to the side of the road and flash my lights. Maybe the guy will be able to see my signal and guess that I stopped. I flash the lights a few times a new and I hear a motorized engine come to a complete stop behind me then the mumbling of what I guessed was a very wet, very tall, sandy-blond haired Yohji.  
  
"Why the hell are you stopping, Ken?" he screams.  
  
I open the glass on my cask and answer:  
  
"Come and check on Omi. I think he's asleep and if I get up he'll just fall to the ground. I can't hold him up the way I'm placed."  
  
After a few more mumbles which I dare not repeat, I feel the weight on my back being removed and then. nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nada Niente. Rien. Nothing.  
  
"Yohji?"  
  
I turn around and look at Yohji. He's kneeling over the prone form of Omi, turning him around and lifting his shirt up. My instincts kick in. The only reason Yohji would be doing that is if he was a lot more perverted than I already thought he was or if Omi was injured. I voted for the second option.  
  
"Omi?" I asked as I moved closer. I heard the car door open and then close. Aya was also on his way.  
  
"We've gotta get him somewhere warm. There's as much water from the rain as there is blood on this kid and he's chalk-white." Yohji remarks.  
  
That's when I notice it. Omi had a long swollen gash on his chest and since he hadn't been there when Aya and I had killed all those sleeping guys, it had to be when we were chained up.  
  
I then remembered that earlier I had seen a little blood on his shirt, right after Yohji had killed that bastard. It must've have been right before that. When the dagger fell to the floor it must have wounded him right before.  
  
"Shit, Omi! Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Carefully, Yohji picked him up. He walked to his car and placed him in the passenger seat. I couldn't really see anything, but I guessed that's what he had done because after that I heard his engine start and he began to drive away.  
  
"Come on, Ken. We're leaving." Aya stated the obvious.  
  
He climbed on the back of my bike and we followed the car as it led the way. Well folks, welcome in the world of Weiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I've just started another story! Weiss this time. This is my very first WK story. Hope it's not too bad ^_^; Well, you guys tell me! Please review. Pretty, pretty, pretty please. 


	2. Sunblock motel, room 23

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter II  
  
Sunblock motel, room 23  
  
~*~  
  
// Alone between the sheets  
  
Only brings exasperation  
  
It's time to walk the streets  
  
Smell the desperation  
  
At least there's pretty lights  
  
And though there's little variation  
  
It nullifies the night  
  
From overkill //  
  
Overkill / Men at Work  
  
~*~  
  
After a long merry trip through the valleys and woods, making sure we'd discourage anyone to follow us -even if we knew no one would, we arrived at the motel where we had reserved a room. One of the cheap 'we-cost-less-then- the-motel-next-door' kind of motel. The kind that never inspire me confidence. Sunblock motel. . . tacky and ill-chosen. I loath this habit of Aya's to unceasingly spend the less money possible. It is always count down to the very smallest of pennies. Oh! Looky! Cheaper by a dim. Not a looney, a dim.  
  
The motel was practically invisible against the sky and natural environment. Everything seemed to have been plunged in a basin filled with steel-tinted paint. A decor fit to welcome any black and white horror movie. I could just imagine Chucky running down the fog-covered street with his knife in hand, his mocking smile merely visible.  
  
It must have been around midnight and since I'd forgotten to bring my watch -it's highly recommended to bring nothing but the weapon while on a mission. No 'non-essentials' that would allow the victim to recognize you later on -if you should fail that is.  
  
Yohji's roadster stopped and the driver's window opened soundlessly in a regular motion. I halted right beside him so that Aya was in front of the door.  
  
"Where are we at?" the blond asked loud enough too override the clattering caused by the drops of rain when they collided with the ground or the car- body making.  
  
Aya raised his visor and answered in an equally powerful voice:  
  
"I have to go see the manager. He said he'd only give me the keys when we arrived."  
  
He passed his left leg over the bike and marched towards the small cabin that served as 'check-in desk'. Curiously, it wasn't even attached to the rest of the building. It usually was, right?  
  
We could barely see him through the window because, not only was he not exactly in front of it, there was also this dense fog blocking our sight. This was getting boring. I hate being bored. Did you ever notice that when a person is bored all he thinks about is how bored he is? It's true. It's not like it matters much, but it, nevertheless, remains a fact.  
  
All right, might as well try another subject.  
  
I turned off the ignition off and lowered the stand. I then walked over to the roadster and knocked thrice on the window. I had to know if Omi was alright. I knew his injury was not life threatening, but who could blame me. The kid's like a brother to all of us. Don't know what would happen if he wasn't there. Poor kid deserves a lot more than this damned life. A hell of a lot more!  
  
Again, the window opened in a most fluid motion. Yohji's tired face soon appeared followed by the cloud of smoke his continuous smoking had caused. The same smoke he'd been carrying all through the night. He didn't dare open the windows or open the hood a little, he would get wet. Hey! This is Yohji we're talking about.  
  
"Sheesh, Yohji! You want him to die from lung cancer even before he passes over from blood loss?"  
  
He turned towards me with a face devoid of expression. I just couldn't believe it; even at night he wore his sunglasses to drive. Well, keeps his death glares from striking at me.  
  
I walk to the other side of the car and slowly open the door. Carefully, I place myself in a way that would prevent Omi from falling to the ground in a bone-breaking heap when the door would be fully opened. I caught him as he started to slip and repositioned him in his seat. I check his vitals and delicately remove the express handmade bandage that covered his wound. Struggling to remove my hands from his chest, Omi whimpered and inhaled a sharp breath. I knew it would be best to reassure him so, my voice filled with conviction and calm, I said:  
  
"Maa, maa. Daijoubu, Omi. Daijoubu."  
  
Still, he made a pitiful attempt to cover himself with his arms, but they did not seem to obey him. I looked up at his face and noticed his eyes were now wide open and filled with pain, but there was no recognition at all. He didn't even seem aware of my presence, his vision passed right through me as if I were a mere shadow of my former self. An intangible spirit or something of the sort.  
  
"Omi, calm down. It's ok. Everything's alright, it's just me. Ken-kun! Remember?"  
  
Hearing my words, he relaxed a little, but his muscles remained tensed and he would flinch at my touch. I felt my heart squeeze at that. It was awkward having Omi flee my hands.  
  
Pushing away all thoughts, I removed the bandage completely and that's when I understood what all his fussing was about. The 'room' we had been held in earlier not being very clean and since his injury had remained uncovered for quite a while, it was infected. How it could have infected so quickly, I had no idea, but it surely was infected.  
  
"Hey, how's Omi doing?" Yohji shoots out at me -I still can't conceive how he can talk with a cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth. I wondered if he had checked on him at all throughout the travelling. Three thumbs way up for Yohji!  
  
"Seems to be doing ok" I managed to reply, replacing my armful of Omi in a more comfortable position. "Slight infection in his wound and a fever, but nothing too major."  
  
"Good news then?"  
  
"Presently, I wouldn't call it good news, but it isn't all that bad."  
  
Omi's eyes fall shut and, leaving the door wide open, I sit beside him, taking as little space as I can. I remove my dripping jacket not to wet him and make a hood out of it. I place it in a way that makes it cover the car hood and the upper part of the door. When it kept on slipping off, I abandoned this invention and threw it at Omi's feet.  
  
Starting to feel the late hour fatigue fall on me and blur my vision, I press both indexes on my temples and stretch the back of my neck. This was one heel of a night to be stuck outside waiting for Aya. All we'd need to make it the perfect night would be thunder and lightning.  
  
"Hey Kenken."  
  
"Don't call me like that" I snapped not bothering to let him finish.  
  
Well, since I didn't bother listening, he didn't bother to apologize:  
  
". what are we gonna do 'bout the shop? Who's gonna greet those lovely ladies?"  
  
Exasperated, I just can't believe that's the only thing that's always on his mind, I reply in a 'don't-ask-me-anymore-questions' tone:  
  
"Yohji, shut up."  
  
"Room 23" said a monotonous voice beside me. As I turned me head around, keys were thrown to me. I catch them clumsily and push myself out of the car.  
  
Aya -god forbid we should disobey a silent order- patiently waited, already seated on my bike. I was wondering why we couldn't simply walk. Room 23, how far could that be. I looked around on the nearest doors to find their assigned number and, when I spotted one, had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. 506!  
  
I hopped on the bike and toss my helmet to Aya. It was getting hard to see with the visor always wet. That's when I realized something: this day sucked.  
  
Yohji started his engine and I imitated. With a 'vroom' both were off and racing. Slowly, too slowly if you want my opinion on the matter, the door numbers decreased, going from 506 to 505 to 504 to 503. . . you get the picture, right?  
  
I looked around; a mere glimpse. I was curious to know where we would be spending the night. Every room looked the same -well, at least from outside it did. My only bases for this assumption were the old-fashioned curtains that hung in front of every window. Seemed ancient and dusty enough. The road we used -if you can call a bunch of pebbles thrown over a sand ground a road- was uneven and bumpy, giving me a headache but, nevertheless, preventing me from falling asleep behind the wheel. Sleep. . . just the word sounded appealing.  
  
Aya tapped on my shoulder to draw my attention. My gaze traveled along his outstretched arm and I follow in the direction his index was pointing in. A number. 23, finally. Can't wait to jump in the bed and burry my face in that big fat pillow.  
  
After stopping the bike's engine and roaming about a little, trying to get to the door without falling and obtaining a few starches and bruises, I entered the small room that was to be our living area for the night and perhaps partially tomorrow morning.  
  
Just when I was getting settled in the bed, I rough voice woke me up, to some extent.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?"  
  
I turned around, my sleepy eyes still miraculously obeying my commands, only to discover Yohji's ringed eyes staring at me intently.  
  
"Wha?" I barely had time to ask before I was cut off again.  
  
"You're sleeping in my bed, that's wha" he riposted in a slightly irritated voice, mocking my use of term.  
  
"Your bed?"  
  
"Yes!" he answered in all modesty "My bed."  
  
Just as I was going to ask him in what way he had overpowered me to have the bed, Aya cut through our conversation.  
  
"Actually that's my bed."  
  
We both turned to look at him with jealousy written across our faces. Why did he get the bed? Apart the fact that Aya is our all mighty leader, there's no reason why he should get the bed instead of us.  
  
"Yohji, you sleep on the couch. You're used to it anyways."  
  
The blond answered with a merely audible grumble and let himself drop on the couch. A shrilling scream came from the springs in the cochins and I heard him sight. This was going to be a very long night. An extremely long night, indeed.  
  
Wait a minute! Where do I sleep?  
  
Expressing my thoughts aloud, I echoed them exactly:  
  
"Wait a minute! Where do I sleep?"  
  
"You get the pleasure of sleeping with Omi" Aya replied with an aggravating calmness.  
  
"But. . . but. . ." I hesitated "Omi's wounded. . . "  
  
Aya pushed down the covers of his bed and removed his assassin coat.  
  
"The bed is big enough for the both of you."  
  
He unclad himself until the only piece of clothing that remained were his boxers and slipped inside the covers. A similar high-pitched shriek came from the mattress he lay on.  
  
Sighing, I tried to reason with him again:  
  
"But. . . but Aya-"  
  
Too late. He was already in the 'I-don't-fucking-care-and-I'm-pretending-to- be-asleep' mode. That could only mean one thing: I was not to bother him or risk my neck trying. I knew I'd lose in the end -I always did- so I abandoned from the start and sighed again. When Aya's involved, there's usually a lot of sighing.  
  
I finally decided to undress and do as I had been told. Follow the orders.  
  
As I slipped my shirt over my head, I found myself wondering about Omi again. I don't know why though. The lesion wasn't life-threatening or anything like that and the color was already returning to his cheeks. Why was I worried?  
  
I removed my boots and let them fall to the ground beside the bed on which I sat. I then lowered myself down until my body made full contact with the rough material of the mattress. Slowly, not to wake up the sleeping angel -angel? Where'd that come from- beside me, I pulled the covers up and wrapped myself in them.  
  
This was going to be a very long night.  
  
Suddenly, I hear Yohji. Thought he was awake at first but then. . . the snore. That relentless snore.  
  
An extremely long night, indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Cut it kinda short there, didn't I? Oh well, you'll just have to read to know the rest.  
  
I was surprised to see the reviews for this story. I'd written it on the side not even hoping for reviews. This is gonna seem weird to you but, you know what? I don't even like Ken all that much. I like Omi. Don't even try asking me why I wrote in his POV, I don't even know his character that well. Dun. . . dun. . . dun. . .  
  
Well, now! Go and review. I'll be waiting. I don't like this story all that much so you'll hafta influence me to write. Hahaha (aren't I mean)! No reviews, me no write and I won't even care cause I don't even know why I posted this in the first place. Alright then go and review. }:) (that's a little devil happy face incase you couldn't figure it out).  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Klyukaizer : Sorry it took me so long. Hope you don't mind to much. I'm really happy you like the fic and I hope you keep reading (and reviewing).  
  
Anime Cat : Well, here's the chapter. Did you like it? Don't know if I'm still in character but, oh, well! Thanx for reviewing and tell me what you think about this new chapter.  
  
Heaven Star : So you're not one of Ken's hugest fans either, huh? I don't even know why I wrote in his POV. Guess he just inspired me some day. I glad you still liked it. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Misura : Yohji rules the universe. No actually Omi rules the universe. I like to make my favorite characters suffer. That just sounded gruesome and barbaric, but it's true. My first try at a killing action scene and I'm glad you pointed that out. Big smilies! Please keep on reading and reviewing.  
  
Kasra : Well, there it is. The chapter (Add majestic music here)!!! (dramatic pause for alternative effect) So. . . is it still as promising? I really hope so cause I don't know where this story is headed. Drats! Well, keep up the good work (reading and reviewing).  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan : I'm sorry this chapter is even shorter. The last one was actually quite long (nine pages on wrote with a writing size of eleven and this one barely makes six with the reviews and author's notes). SOWY ToT; Do you like it even so? Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Yami Kitsune : Awesome (I wouldn't go that far but if you say so)! Gald you like it that much! Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
MESSAGE TO ALL : You know you are permitted to review more than once for a whole story. Doesn't mean you've reviewed the last chapter that you can't review this one, right? JUST CHECKING!!! ^_^ 


	3. The Sun is Shinning Again after the Rain

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter III  
  
The Sun is Shinning Again after the Rain  
  
~*~  
  
//Open your door, don't hide in the dark  
  
You're lost in the dark, you can trust me  
  
'Cause you know that's how it must be. //  
  
Sad Lisa / Cat Stevens  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. I'd been running again. I couldn't remember why, but I had been running. In my dreams, of course. What could I be escaping from?  
  
"Ken-kun?" a weak voice called out to me.  
  
I recognized the voice as being Omi's, but I still wasn't a hundred percent sure so I asked in return, answering his question with a question:  
  
"Omi?"  
  
I turned around to see him staring open-eyed at the ceiling above us, intently watching something I couldn't see. His gaze seemed to pass directly through the ceiling and on to the stars and moon way above.  
  
"Couldn't sleep" he mumbled.  
  
I rest my eyes on his chest, wanting, like him, to pierce through the material (what are you thinking?). Wanting to be able to see past his shirt, examine his wound. He seemed to be feeling better, at least his cheeks weren't as colorless as they had been a few hours ago.  
  
"Want me to take a look at your wound?" I questioned hoping for and agreement.  
  
It took some time for an answer to come. At one point, I even thought he'd fallen asleep with his eyes wide-open.  
  
"I'm fine. Doesn't hurt that bad. Never did."  
  
"Omi-"  
  
The first rays of sunlight pierced through the old orange and mustard- colored blinds and caressed his face with warmth and welcome. The huge window must have been the only nice thing in the room. 'Go to Sunblock motel and have nothing but a nice window'! Why can't I choose the motels sometimes. Oh ya! Aya. . .  
  
I turn around and let myself drop out of the bed. The mattress's springs scream in agony -if that was ever possible, but I ignore them and continue my decent to the floor: that ancient shit-tinted carpet. Clouds of dust float up in the air as I hit it with a thud.  
  
"Get a room you two?" I heard Yohji's rough voice demand, tiredness making it sound almost as squeaky as the springs from the mattress.  
  
I could only laugh when he turned around and I took note that the huge bruise from yesterday had only merely depleted, mostly because it hadn't been taken care of. Most of the swelling was gone, but you could still make out how painful it was for him to talk. I tried, a new, to hide my smile, but it was hard to resist. I muffled my laughs and changed the subject.  
  
"Where's Aya?" I questioned when I noticed that he wasn't in bed.  
  
Yohji simply turned his head, looked over at the bed, acknowledged our 'great leader's' absence and went back to sleep. Some help he always is.  
  
"He just finished taking his shower. He should be out soon enough" Omi answered after a few minutes of reflection.  
  
Well, well, seems like Omi isn't the only light sleeper in here.  
  
I walked over to the window, dragging my feet on carpet and practically feeling the static electricity flowing through me. Alright, so I'm exaggerating, but I did get an electric shock when I touched the window frame. So there!  
  
That's when I noticed -even though I should have noticed sooner, that it was not raining anymore. As mentioned earlier, the sun was as radiant as ever. The sun was shining again after the rain. Hey, it can't rain forever, right?  
  
The surroundings didn't seem as dark and depressing as last night. Where'd Chucky go?  
  
"Ken, Yohji, get dressed. We're leaving in exactly ten minutes."  
  
"Huh?" came Yohji's loud exclamation. "Ten minutes isn't even enough time to pull on a pair of pants and a shirt. I' m slow in the morning!"  
  
"Better change that habit then" Aya stated very matter-of-factly.  
  
I made a bee-line for the bed and picked up my pile of clothing, noticing that they were all wrinkled and wet. I should've hanged them, but I guess I was too tired to think last night.  
  
As I leaned on the bed for support, I suddenly became aware of the time when I spot the small clock on the nightstand. 3:30am! No wonder we were all sleepy and 'zombified' looking. That's it! I've officially labeled Aya as a freakin' vampire. No one can be this 'top-shape' at 3:30 in the morning. I mean, the guy's like Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator 2: 'I don't sleep' and 'Astalavista, baby'. How he does it, no body knows. . . dun dun dun. . .  
  
"Ken, stop day-dreaming and hurry it up."  
  
I turned around expecting to see Yohji with his accusing glares, but I meet up with Omi's instead.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be sick and in bed?" I asked in a growl.  
  
"I'm felling much better now, thank you" he replied, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
I send him a sarcastically vengeful grimace and moved out of his way. I then noted that he could not go around in a tee-shirt that seems to be written 'I've been bleeding all night' all over it. I tried to get Omi's attention again.  
  
"Hey Omi, I think I have an extra shirt somewhere in the roadster. Want it, if I can find it that is?"  
  
His answer was short and simple:  
  
"Onegai shimasu."  
  
I pulled my shirt over my head while walking towards the front door, a little gawkily I'll admit. Not taking notice of the stairs, I tripped and the handrail saved me the embarrassment of tumbling and landing in an unsightly jumble of limbs and half-clad clothing. My toes bang against the lower part of the handrail and I can feel them separate from the rest of my foot. Alright, I declare this as being another shitty day!  
  
Having finally pulled my shirt on, I could see clearly in front of me and manage to avoid any further misadventure whilst trying to get to the car.  
  
"Should've became an acrobat, Kenken" I heard Yohji holler from the front door.  
  
I answered him with a very high middle-finger.  
  
"What'ya gonna do with that, Kenken?" he insisted.  
  
I decided to let it go with an exasperated frown and get to the car. I grasped the handle and pulled on it. Once, twice, thrice. . . The **** -insert whatever swear you deem appropriate here, doors are locked. I think I'm going to kill someone.  
  
"Missing something?" Yohji inquired holding in his hand a full set of keys.  
  
Head down, I made a beeline to our motel 'apartment', snatched the keys from the blond playboy's hand and returned to the car, trying my best to keep my cool. Slowly, as to not break the handle, I pushed the keys in the lock and unlocked the car door.  
  
When I finally get the door open, I pushed the front seat over and looked under it. When I couldn't find it there, I turned to the drive's seat that was also immediately turned over and inspected. When I found no trace of my shirt, I got out of the car and moved to the back. I opened the trunk and, wonders of wonders, the first thing I saw was -you'll guess, my shirt. I grabbed it tightly and returned to the motel.  
  
"We've got a code red emergency" Yohji's sarcastic voice began "A pissed Kenken."  
  
In no mood to fight, I spotted Omi and threw him my shirt. He caught it with expertise and slipped it on.  
  
"Arigato" he exclaimed with a smile "and Yohji, stop bugging Ken-kun."  
  
I snatched both of my shoes and returned outside. Aya, who had been ready for the last ten minutes, followed me threw the door, followed by Yohji and Omi.  
  
"Is Kenken still pissed?"  
  
"Yohji-"  
  
I then become aware of Yohji very tangled and messy hair. Taking that as a good insult area, I retaliate:  
  
"How's the blueberry face, scarecrow?"  
  
He immediately shut up and reclaimed his keys. Moments after, he entered the car, light a cigarette -cancer stick, and started the engine. There, that shut him up good.  
  
"Omi, you up to ridding the bike?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm top-shape" he grinned.  
  
Aya walked towards the car and I gently tossed my second helmet to the seventeen-year-old. Again, he caught it faultlessly and jumped on the bike in back of me.  
  
"D'you know why we're up so earlier?" I questioned suddenly remembering the time.  
  
"Aya said something about opening the shop and me having school."  
  
Surprised, I exclaimed:  
  
"He's making you go to school?"  
  
"I'm fine" he said sheepishly "I swear, I'm feeling as good as new."  
  
"If you say so, Omi-kun."  
  
If you say so-  
  
Both engines depart. This time, I was first and Yohji followed. I' m superior. . . or maybe not.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Why, hell. o there! How is everybody? Pweez don't kill me, I know it's shorter than the others but the next will be longer. D'you still like it even if this chapter is a little short? Pweez say you do. I don't know if the characters are going OOC and I hope you'll tell me if they do. As I think I've said before, this is my very first Weiss Kreuz fic and I don't know the characters all that well. Have a lot of difficulty writing Aya as you can see. He's pretty much not there. I'll try to make him interact more with the others next time. Now, press the lovely little review button and tell me what you think! }:p Thanx lots and lots!!!  
  
Personal message for the previous reviewers and a GREAT BIG THANX to all of ya:  
  
Kasra : I'm glad you've reviewed both chapters. Means a lot to me to know that people actually come back to read my stories. ^_^; Joy to the world! This was kind of a pointless chapter, but I felt like writing it anyhow. So there's your chapter and I hope you liked it. R&R again, thanx :D  
  
~*~  
  
Bombay Kitten : Hope you haven't waited too long. Here's the pointless chapter. I don't know where this story is going, but I think, up to now, it's still making sense, right? Keep reading and reviewing. Tahnx a whole lot!  
  
~*~  
  
Blade : Less action but what the hell. Ken's even starting to swear a lot more. Better control that! Hope you enjoyed. R&R please!  
  
~*~  
  
Anime Cat : Hey, you're back for more. Just that is great. Big hugs and kisses! I could imagine Yohji doing that to. I had a little trouble writing the way I wanted, but I'm glad you seem to think it came out right. Hope you still enjoy! Keep R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
Misura : I'm glad you think I write him well, because I'm just going on instincts, here. The thing about the couch is because I remember seeing and episode with Yohji sleeping on the couch. . . or maybe that was a dream? Oh well, don't mind the mixed up details and enjoy! Keep R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Kitsune : SoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo touching. Thanx! I'm real~ly glad you like it! Ya know what, I like to torture Omi too. Never tried torturing Nagi, but I love to torture Omi. I think there will be more Omi torture, cause this wasn't much torture up to now. Hehehe! No, I'm not mischievous and gruesome. I just like torture! ( Please keep R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan : Well, hope both Lees enjoyed and hope to hear from them soon! I love the little discussions. R&R please!  
  
~*~  
  
PS : I want to tell you all how happy I am that most people reviewed both chapters! Me love you all!!!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. A Clown After the Pantomime

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter IV  
  
A Clown After the Pantomime  
  
~*~  
  
// I just don't understand how,  
  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now //  
  
Wonderful / Everclear  
  
~*~  
  
We finally arrived back at home around 6:30. I'd never had a calmer ride. I do admit that you'd have to be nuts or to be Aya to be on the road at four am. We hadn't even laid foot on the pavement that Aya was already getting the shop ready to run. I decided to utterly ignore him and dropped on a bench. Omi said something about making coffee, but I didn't listen too much. I was lost in 'la-la land'; dead to the world.  
  
"What day are we?" I asked, curious, knowing I still had a weekly schedule I had to follow.  
  
"We are September the 24th" Omi replied. I knew he'd be the only one to answer. Who gave a damn anyways?  
  
"Not what date! What day are we?" I asked anew, adding a small bombast to the word 'day'.  
  
"Thursday, I think."  
  
Thursday. . . I recited mentally what was written on the weekly calendar the hanged on the wall in my room. Thursday: 10:00 to 11:30 coach soccer, 12:00 to 16:00 begin shift at Koneko, 16:00 to 18:00 relax and wallow in self-pity because of boredom (try to find Omi to bother him while he tries to do his homework) after helping close the flower shop, 18:00 to 18:30 prepare diner, 18:30 to 19:00 eat diner, 19:00 to . . . whatever appeals to me.  
  
Alright, my plans for the day were meticulously arranged. Now, to follow step by step. First of all, I'd have to get out of this assassin outfit. Second, maybe a long and soothing bath, cleanse myself from my sins, though that never seemed to work entirely. Third, eat breakfast and then get to the park and reassemble the kids to play some ball.  
  
"Ken, I've put some bread in the toaster, want me to put some out for you?" Omi asked from the other side of the wall. Well, why not eat right away. I can always take that long and soothing bath later.  
  
"Sure thing, Omittchi. Arigato!"  
  
He also called Yohji and Aya, telling them their toasts and coffee was almost ready. Aya replied by saying he'd eat later since someone had to get the shop ready and the 'blond-freak' answered with a very drowsy grunt. From the way he sounded, you could effortlessly speculate that he'd gone straight to the couch to catch some of his missing sleep.  
  
"Yohji!" I called none to friendly, "you're on duty this morning. Get your lazy ass off the couch and get ready."  
  
Childishly, another fight erupted -erupted just like a volcano:  
  
"Well, look who's all mighty and motherly-like."  
  
"Yeah, well, I wouldn't hafta be like this if you weren't such a lethargic couch patato."  
  
A head popped out from the side of the couch and a very annoyed Yohji retaliated:  
  
"You're a nuisance for the human race, did you know that?"  
  
"I'd rather be a nuisance than a good-for-nothing-gooey-eyed-puppy-lover!"  
  
This time, an entire upper-body appeared in my field of vision.  
  
"Who's a gooey-eyed-puppy-lover?"  
  
"Are you always this deaf or is it just at present? Must be it's an alternate effect due to the blueberry-face."  
  
Well, that got him off his ass and in fighting position. His whole body movements seemed to silently declare war. . . or at least say 'you want a piece of me?'. What a macho! He slowly walked in the direction of the kitchen where Omi was finishing up the toasts and coffee and where I was seated. I hide my punch underneath the table, ready to even the score if ever he dared to touch me. An two eyes for an eye and a whole lot of teeth for a tooth. That's my new and improved version of the ancient saying. Never take revenge lightly.  
  
Just as he raised his fist and I mine, I loud and cheerful voice broke the party:  
  
"Peanut-butter, jelly or both?"  
  
Yohji was the first to react. Keeping his supposedly intimidating stance, he merely turned his head towards the intruder.  
  
"Omi," he wined, "can't you see we're in the middle of something here?"  
  
Looking falsely ashamed and kind of sad -he even had the abandoned-puppy- look- he explained:  
  
"But the toasts'll be cold."  
  
Relinquishing -you can't win against Omi , Yohji sat down at the table and yelled out an exasperated:  
  
"Jelly."  
  
I soon followed with:  
  
"Both."  
  
Two large jars were dropped on the table, accompanied by four plates four knives and four cups. Omi then walk towards the counter to get the coffee, almost tripping over his own feet and I could only laugh. Guess the old Omi was back.  
  
"Alright then! Here's the coffee and the toasts."  
  
He threw two very hot piece of bread in every plate somehow managing not to dance around the room chanting 'hot hot hot' with his burning hands. I then clearly noticed the fourth plate at the end of the table and thought of Aya who wouldn't, be joining us.  
  
"Omi, you've got one plate to many. Aya's down at the shop, but I can sacrifice myself and eat his toasts."  
  
With a jovial smile and a faint giggle, he cheerfully replied:  
  
"I'll get him to eat. Don't worry. Skipping breakfast is the worst way to start a day. Well, at least I find so-"  
  
I turned to Yohji and whispered:  
  
"He's been listening to the cafeteria people a little too much, hasn't he?"  
  
A simple nod approved my assumption and I went on with my meal. From the corner of the eye, I saw Omi take Aya's plate and apply a thin layer of peanut-butter on each slice of bread. He then walked away with the plate in hand.  
  
Once finished with my delicious breakfast, I left the table with a warm bath in mind. I knew I wouldn't be bothered since no one would be there. Omi would be going to school soon and Aya and Yohji would be down at the shop. That's the life!  
  
I turned the hot water faucet on to its maximum and the cold water to half. Soon, the humidity caused by the water's heat filled the air all around. Yep, this was the life.  
  
As the bath filled itself, I started wondering about Omi. What would have happened if the gash he'd received had been deeper? Would he be dead by now? What if he hadn't bit that man's tongue? Would he have finished his job? I couldn't imagine it. Omi was ours, I mean. . . in a way. He was a part of us just like -I guess- we were a part of him. That was just how it work around here. I save your ass and you save mine and don't sweat about it. It wouldn't be the same without him. Yeap, Omi was ours and we -or at least I, cause I don't want to speak for the others- were his!  
  
When the water filled the bath approximately entirely, I slowly removed my shirt, noticing the few new bruises, and then my shoes and pants. Rustling my hair, I sat on the counter and removed both of my socks. I lightly tipped my toes in the water, testing its temperature. Judging it quite acceptable, I let myself drop, splashing the surroundings.  
  
Just as I had comfortably settled, I heard a knock on the door. Just when you think nothing can go wrong.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
No answer. Had I imagined it? I repeated a new, in English this time:  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ken-kun?" asked a frail voice. "It's Omi. I didn't brush my teeth. Would you mind if I-"  
  
Reaching for the opaque shower curtain, I cut through his one-way conversation. I already knew what he was going to ask.  
  
"Hai, Omittchi! You may enter the lair of the great Ken."  
  
I then sung a very royal tune, my voice imitating the sound of a trumpet, and heard the door screech as it opened.  
  
"Hey, Omi?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Aren't you going to be late? I mean, you're usually gone by this time."  
  
"You in need of privacy Kenken?" he mocked and I could only imagine the broad grin that was most probably plastered on his face. He always likes to tease me about my modesty. Hey, I don't run around naked, alright!  
  
I suddenly wondered:  
  
"Hey, Omittchi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I don't know why but I found it difficult to ask this question. I tried to gather as much of courage -though it wasn't really courage I needed- and as much guts as I could and simply spat it out. I hope my nervousness didn't show too much, though I had the impression it did.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
The water that had been running from the sink unexpectedly stopped as did the brushing sound and a bothering silence installed itself. I was glad to finally hear him answer.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," I picked up the washcloth and poured some liquid soap onto it, "I mean. . . Well, you know. With everything that happened and that bully and all the rest. You feeling alright with all of it?"  
  
Again it took some time for his answer to come, but the brushing began again, so I guess the tension was sort of dispelling though it didn't seem like it at all.  
  
"I'm alright" he said at first. Then, in a lower and almost stifled voice, he added: "It's my job to be alright, isn't it?"  
  
I would have wanted to say something else, but I couldn't. As soon as he finished his sentence, he was out of the room. He almost ran out if I recall correctly. I'm sorry I had to bring up the subject. I really was and still am. So, even Omi had his mask. A cry of the mind. It was kinda of like a clown who'd sob behind the curtains, after the pantomime.  
  
I got out of the bath, all restfulness having left the atmosphere and went to my room, a towel loosely tied around my waist.  
  
I dressed myself in my usual soccer attire and walked to the kitchen. There, Yohji was still seated. I think he'd fallen asleep on the chair. At least he'd taken the time to remove his plate from under him.  
  
I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. Didn't feel like playing with the kids. Didn't feel like eating, drinking, working -who ever feels like working- or sleeping. I wanted to talk with Omi. I had to talk with him. I knew it would have to wait until tonight, but if it were only of me, I'd go directly to school and wait for him. We really needed to talk.  
  
A cry of the mind. It was kinda of like a clown who'd sob behind the curtains, after the pantomime. We all have our masks. Even the purest. Even the restless. Even the angels. Even the unsullied. Even the harmless. Even the innocent. Even Omi  
  
It was kinda of like a clown who'd sob behind the curtains, after the pantomime.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Yep, there's another chapter. At least now I know where this story is headed and what to do in the next chapter -which will be the kind of starter to the whole plot. Now, I know this is another boring chapter, but I have to pass through them since I don't want this story to go to fast. It may be a little slow for now, but you'll see everything should clear up in the next chapter. I'm not going to tell you what happens but the angst will finally start. Yeah! Alright, I'd still like to get you impression on this chapter and I do hope they'll be mostly good and if not purely critical. Tell me what I can do to improve it if you don't like it. Oh! And R&R please! The more reviews come in the more I tend to write faster!  
  
Love, Black Mirror }:)  
  
~*~  
  
Note to the marvelous reviewers:  
  
Blade: Thanx a whole lot for the review. I'm very glad you like my story. It's always a great boost to get reviews. Keep R&R }:)  
  
~*~  
  
Misura : I'm happy you enjoy light and not angsty also because this chapter was about the same as the last. Well, a little more teasing and that's about it. I swear everything will get more 'angsty' and more interesting in the next chapter. Stick with it and you'll see. Please keep R&R! I find it so nice that you've been with me since the first chapter and you keep reviewing. Thanx a lot!  
  
~*~  
  
Kearoru : I'm glad you seem to like so much. I was kind of afraid everybody was going OOC but most people like you told me that it wasn't so bad. I'm glad you answered the question from my author's note! Proves that some people actually read them. Thanx for R&R and please keep doing so and I'll keep the chapter coming. :D  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan : //Me 1 : They reviewed again!  
  
Me 2 : Oh yeah oh yeah *bounces around thinking she's a bunny*  
  
Me 1 : Just ignore her and keep reading because though I'm not very good at this two way conversation, I like to hear yours a lot.  
  
Me 2 : Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
  
Me 1 : Would you shut up!  
  
Me 2 : Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
  
Me 1 : *Bangs on the head. . . *  
  
Me 2 : *Eyes twirling around in circles* Twinkle twinkle little sta~ar  
  
Me 1 : }:) I didn't do it!  
  
~*~  
  
Hard Cover : Here's what I'm sure -or I hope- you've been waiting for. My chapter! Did you like it? Did you? Did you? Huh? Well, I found it pointless again, but that doesn't matter. I want to go and write the next chapter to get a little angst. Hope to catch you later. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
~*~  
  
Anime Cat : Aya is heartless because yes Omi is going to school. Can't let his studies go down because of a mission now can they. Thanx for sticking with me and I hope to hear some more from you soon. Please R&R!!!  
  
~*~  
  
carrothien : I'm touched. I haven't even seen that much of Weiss Kreuz, mostly read the fics and you say that I'm good at it. Thank you thank you thank you!!! Keep R&R and the chapter will just keep coming!  
  
~*~ 


	5. What Happens to Those Who's Hands Are St...

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: As promised, here's the fifth chapter because I reached thirty reviews (thiry-one actually)! I'm so happy. Now go and read the fic. Hope you enjoy. I've change the previous chapter (which was an author's note) as a thanking to all those who've reviewed up to know. Nothing to complicated, just a name listing. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter V  
  
What Happens to Those Whose Hands Are Stained?  
  
~*~  
  
// Everything's so blurry  
  
And everyone's so fake  
  
And everybody's empty  
  
And everything is so messed up //  
  
Blurry / Puddle of Mudd  
  
~*~  
  
I came back exhausted from the soccer practice. I don't know if it was because the kids had more energy in them then usual or from the lack of sleep. . . or both, but I was dead to the world and I knew I had a four straight and complete hours of work weighting my day down. Talk about a great day! Sheesh! That's what happens when they start out bad: they usually keep getting worst. Well, one thing I was grateful for was that my job duty was with Aya and not Yohji. I think I would already be dead if it had been with that blond-freak. Can't seem to stand him these days.  
  
"Hey, Aya!" I jovially saluted when I passed in front of him while trying to reach the counter where three pots of anemones remained unattained to.  
  
"I received quite a few deliveries and decided to give them all to Omi. You have two arrangements orders that were made by phone. The list of flowers is on the counter beside the cash register."  
  
Clear and direct orders from our great leader, huh?  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
I went to the cash register and checked the list.  
  
'Odd' I thought, 'one of the two arrangements is made out of roses, freesias, gentians, cattleyas and a little baby's breath. '  
  
As I turned around, a watering can in hand, a customer neared our shop. I turned to see Aya with both hands plunged deep in the dark and muddy soil, preparing to transplant a small rose tree. Knowing how he was the very silent and 'I-don't-deal-with-people-too-well' type, I offered my services to the newcomer.  
  
She was a strongly built woman wearing a long sleeved scarlet vest and chic black leather pants. Nothing rocker, I assure you. A simple business woman with a few fifty dollar bills in her pockets. She wore on the tip on her nose an impressively huge pair of sun glasses. From the Coco Chanel collection, I guessed when seeing the crossed 'C's on their frame. She was tall, almost 5'10 I deduced, though she was wearing notably very high- healed shoes -also scarlet if I recall correctly. Her shoulder-length jet- black hair seemed to have been dyed for it contained a little too much unnatural blue reflections in it. All in all, she seemed like quite a lady to work with. Very mannered and elegant, indeed, though not my type at all.  
  
"Hello" I greeted with a smile. "Can we help you with something? Our selection may not be the most diversified, but it's enough to keep the shop going."  
  
"I called a little earlier" she explained in a rich and honeyed voice, "was it to you I spoke?"  
  
Knowing very well I had not taken any phone calls, I deduced that it may have been Aya or Yohji and since the latter usually only flirts and doesn't mind the phone, I almost surely presumed that it she was referring to Aya. I called to him:  
  
"Aya? There's someone for you-"  
  
"Oh no!" she cut through my call, "I just wanted to know at what time the flowers would be delivered."  
  
Recalling what Aya had said earlier about letting Omi take care of the deliveries, I answered:  
  
"I'll put you first on the list if you want. All the arrangements should be done by four o'clock and sent by that time also."  
  
She replaced her hand-bag and walked towards a stand where Aya had laid out a few rose trees and geraniums. She bent down to smell the newly flourished roses and smiled.  
  
"I always loved the scent of roses. Such a charming and attractive aroma, is it not?"  
  
"Surely is ma'm" I replied, wondering where she was getting at.  
  
Again, she moved towards the cash register. She pointed at one of the flower pots and questioned:  
  
"What are these nice little things?"  
  
"Those are Omi's freesias. He never could part with them. . . though I'll admit I don't understand why."  
  
She bit her lower lip and asked:  
  
"They are not for sale then?"  
  
I shook my head from left to right and answered:  
  
"Nope! but I have some more in the back if you'd like."  
  
She smile, her white teeth seemingly glowing with purity and pastiness.  
  
"That would be nice, I thank you."  
  
Quickly, I fetched some more freesias from the refrigerators in the back and gave them to the woman. Her smile disappeared a little and she explained:  
  
"They are not nearly as nice and blooming, but they'll do the trick alright."  
  
Her smile reappeared a new and she paid her due and left. Just before she went off in her red corvette, I saw her take out her lipstick and apply a second coat to her already present one. She waved and was off.  
  
Some customers are just too weird. . .  
  
~*~  
  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1. . .  
  
"Aya! Yoh~ji" I wined, "it's 6 o'clock. Do you guys need help to close the shop?"  
  
A brief nod acquiesced to my request. Ha! The day was finally done. Alright, so I hadn't been able to talk to Omi because he had loads of deliveries, but the rush was finally over. I'd done all the arrangements and had to finish up the diner. Since I had more time on my hands -I couldn't bother Omi when he wasn't there now could I, I decided to bake something original instead of microwaved-boxes. They've got so many flavors of pasta and pizza that it's almost impossible to separate pre-made food from the home-cooked.  
  
Alfredo pasta with pieces of chicken seemed nice for the day. It summed it up well and it wasn't to hard to make: pre-made sauce ^_^;  
  
"Hey, is Omi gonna be back soon? Diner's almost ready."  
  
"Well, judging by the number of deliveries I can see on this list, he should have used the car, not his bike" Yohji answered snorting at his own comment.  
  
I turned to a habitually more accurate source: Aya. Dear little bossy Aya!  
  
"Aya?"  
  
He simply raised his shoulders in a gesture of 'beats me'. There goes my more accurate! Oh well, better wait and see, though he usually is back by now.  
  
I sat at the table, having filled my plate with the delicious pasta. In fact, I didn't know if it was delicious yet, but I could always dream, couldn't I.  
  
Diner time was pretty much filled with a few exclamations here and there but that's about it. No! I did not fight with Yohji! You guys making this a habit or what?  
  
We didn't have anybody to tell us how their day went, we all knew what each had done. My meal wasn't bad. Not the best, but not that bad either. Aya didn't say anything at all -I'm starting to get used to that, and, well, Yohji didn't criticize -which I was grateful for.  
  
We finish eating at precisely four minutes past 6:30. A little earlier then my schedule foresaw, but we had started eating earlier also. Wanting to break this unusual silence, I asked in a calm voice:  
  
"Did you guys get any news from Manx?"  
  
Surprisingly, Aya was the one who answered and, though his tone of voice was as monotonous as ever, he gave me a clear answer: not a monosyllabic one.  
  
"I wrote the mission report since Omi was in school and sent it. Manx said something about being on somebody's trail but no more. It seems like we won't be long without a mission."  
  
I wondered what had been Manx's reaction when she found it that Arosaki was already deceased when we found him. I wondered. . .  
  
I got up and rinsed my plate in the sink. It was Yohji's turn to do the dishes and I knew he would probably complain a whole lot so I decided to leave the table before that occurred. I went to my room and turn the radio on. I didn't have any good compact discs so I left the radio play even though I didn't know what song was playing. Rhythmic enough for my taste.  
  
I heard a few plates clash together and some grumbling and decided it was about time to turn the volume up higher. I pulled a chair up to the window and sat. There, I could clearly see the street, the road Omi would take to get home. 6:40 and he wasn't back yet.  
  
I sat there for a while until the sky started to cloud up and rain began to pour down like the sky was falling on our heads. I swear it was like a torrent or something! Just when I thought it had rained enough yesterday, it rained again. The small droplets collided with each other finally forming puddles on the ground and I wondered if this wasn't the reason Omi was late. He may have gotten caught in the rain and have to slow down because , well you know, the pavement can get mighty slippery when it's wet. I hoped that was the answer.  
  
"Ken" I heard someone call from another room, probably Yohji, "I'm going to try and find Omi. Aya's going to. You stay here and wait to see if he calls."  
  
Up to this point I hadn't really noticed how time had flown by. It was now 9 o'clock and counting. Had I really been starring outside all this time? What was worrying me so bad, anyhow. The kids fine, right?  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yeah, sure! Call me if ever you find anything. I want to know. . . whatever news you get."  
  
"Don't sweat it, we'll find him. He probably got lost or went somewhere to wait for the rain to stop."  
  
I don't know why, but Yohji didn't seem to have much confidence in his voice as he said so. I heard the door slam and I knew that I was now alone in the house. Left to my worries in solitude.  
  
I walked out of my bedroom and over to the couch in the living room. I had to find something to distract me and I didn't feel like watching TV. I picked up a few of Yohji's magazines and tried to read them. I couldn't concentrate. What if I was sitting around on my lazy ass and Omi was in trouble? Could I just watch like I had done yesterday? The kid should be home doing his homework with everybody teasing him. That's how the days almost always ended -unless there was a mission, of course. Not with this mind-joggling tension and anxiety. It's just not like him to make us worry. Now, remember, I'm not worried! I'm just, well, you know. . . there you're getting me all mixed up.  
  
Leafing through the magazine, not paying much attention to anything but the pictures. I found a whole section on murders and kidnappings. This was not helping at all.  
  
A sudden knock on the door startled me, bringing an end to my disturbing chain of thoughts. I glanced at my watch and wondered who it could be at this hour. I mean it was 9:45 after all. Alright, so it wasn't that late but people don't usual bother other's after eight. Perhaps was it Yohji who'd forgotten his keys. But if so, that meant Omi wasn't with him because he'd have his keys. It wasn't Omi's type to forget something like that. It couldn't be Aya because he always had his keys. Did that mean Yohji hadn't found Omi? No, I couldn't start thinking like that. There was still Aya anyways. Aya would find him for sure. Wouldn't he?  
  
I bit my lower lip and made a beeline for the front door, almost beating my own shadow to it. With a swift tug, I opened it completely and stared at the intruder. In fact, the problem was that there was no intruder. There was no one. You could clearly see from the wet foot prints on the ground that someone had, in fact, been there, but now there was no one. A practical joke?  
  
I looked at the ground again, scrutinizing the footsteps to see if this was the doing of an adult or a child and noticed something near my feet. Something that had been enveloped in a plastic bag. I brought it inside with me and unraveled it. A video tape? Who could have. . . ?  
  
My gaze never leaving the black tape in my hands, I went to the TV and VCR and popped it in. Remote control in hand, I went over to the couch and slowly sat on it. Curiosity had gotten the better of me again and I wasn't thinking. You don't have to repeat it. I know! Curiosity killed the cat. But the cat's got nine lives. . .  
  
The tape's opening was on a dark room much similar to what we had been locked up in yesterday. The same type of lighting, but this one had a small barred window in one of it's corners. There was no one in sight.  
  
"Hell. . . o there" a low voice began, "I'm going to be your entertainer tonight. Around here they call me 'the Raven'. Why? Well, here."  
  
He moved in front of the camera and I was shocked at his appearance. He had long untamed ebony-colored hair that cascaded down to his waist and his skin was chalk-white. I know some of you might be saying that this mixture is almost perfection, but I assure it wasn't. This was not the beauty snow- white was. He looked horrible. Dark rings circled his eyes and his skin seemed almost transparent. For a man of his age -whatever age he seemed to have- he wasn't very built. Skinny and bony I'd even say. He had tattoos covering most parts of his body a part from his face. His entire arms were covered. He wore a dirtied black servant's vest with no more under it and ragged pants with knee-high leather boots covering the lower part of his wiry legs. In spite of his undernourished and even skeletal figure, he seemed to be tall enough, though that was hard to say since there was nothing I could compare his height with in the room. All in all, he was hideous. Let's just say I wouldn't like to have him as a stalker.  
  
"Gotta love black!"  
  
As he laughed, his tongue brushed against his upper lip in a very animal- like way. I noticed the piercing it carried but had no time to reflect on it.  
  
"Now, would you like to assist to a spectacle like none other. The title is: What Happens to Those Who's Hands Are Stained? Or even better : When Blood Soils One's Hands."  
  
That's when I knew it. This man, this psycho, this lunatic. . . this monster had Omi and he held him captive. For what reason? I didn't know but I, we wouldn't let him get away with it. You could be sure of that.  
  
I didn't even bother to stop the tape and ran to the phone hoping Yohji and Aya had their cellular phones with them.  
  
There was but one thought that filled my mind: this man, this psycho, this lunatic. . . this monster had Omi and he held him captive.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: And so the party begins. I told you the plot would start, didn't I ^-^ ? And there it is. Now, I see ff-net been having problems these last few days. . . and I hope you don't mind me putting up an author's note but I really really didn't feel like correcting my text and, well, I needed a little boost of energy. I know some people might be disappointed and say this is just another Omi kidnapping fic after all, but I think it will turn out to be more.  
  
Well, now, did you like it? Tell me what you think. I've got a lot of time on my hands and reviews make me type faster. I swear! I've got all the reviews on separate page just in case ff.net decides to 'not-purposely' erase all of them. Yes, ff.net sucks sometimes. It's been sucky for a few days now and I can't get to my account or go and read other stories.  
  
Alright, enough with the blabbering and on to the reviews :  
  
Riisha: Well, I'm glad you finally decided to join my review page ^.^ I really am. I am also very grateful you still read my fic even if it's not turning out to be your favorite pairing. Shows how open-minded you are. And you are right about Ken's POV being easy enough, the only thing is I'm always wondering if he'd act like this or not. I don't remember him fighting with Yohji all the time, but I wanted to put a little humor in my boring beginning. Thanx a lot for the review and keep sending me news.  
  
~*~  
  
Kasra: I'm glad you notice small details like the : 'It's my job to be alright'. Shows you pay attention. I usually scan through and don't bother noticing. *Black Mirror slaps her own hand* bad bad bad me! Omi and Ken are cute! Don't know if I'm going to make this relationship go very far, we'll see. As I think I've said earlier, or was it for another fic, this story is writing itself. I don't really know where I'm headed. Well, now I do a little, but not completely. Hope you enjoy the newly exposed plot and hope you keep R&R. Thanx!  
  
~*~  
  
Carrothien: Well, there you go! Plot exposed! I know it's kind of overused, but I'll try to make it different from all the others. Well, the bad guy's an original character and not Shwartz! That's already a major difference, right? I'm glad you enjoyed the 4 first chapters and hope you still do. Keep R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
Blade: You like? I got a little traumatized Omi on my hands! Hope to hear more soon (from you that is)! Keep up the R&R. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Anime Cat: Don't you start going crazy with Ken in the bathtub, sheesh! It wasn't meant to be like that just that if ever I was an assassin -yeah right- I'd probably like to take a warm bath. Naw, I'm just kidding! Hope you enjoyed and keep R&R!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Kitsune (for both messages): Yeah, seems like you were my 30th -or is it thirty-one? Oh well, I want to thank you a lot for reviewing both times. Means a lot to me. Well, I hope it was worth the time of two reviews. Thanx again!  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: Yeah! You reviewed again. I've gotta say that even though Lee-secondary is a bit harsh sometimes, you still gotta love he/her/it. You gotta love both ^_^ Well, here's the plot, finally I know! Hope you enjoyed as much as the other chapters. Keep R&R!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Misura: Well, it's sad to see that everybody seems to like my filler parts because now the angst and the action are on. I want to thank you a lot for following this story from the beginning and hope you continue to do so -while reviewing of course. Thanx!  
  
~*~  
  
MESSAGE TO ALL: Thanx to all of you for reading and following this story! Love you lots and sorry for the wait! Oh! And I haven't had much time to check over my mistake sooo be nice and don't notice them! }:)  
  
~*~ 


	6. Like Puppets in a Play

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p Oh, Raven is mine and I would beg you not to steal him. If you like him enough to steal him, I'll let you borrow him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Like Puppets in a Play  
  
~*~  
  
// I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore //  
  
Crash and Burn / Savage Garden  
  
~*~  
  
As a response to my desperate calls, Yohji and Aya were both back at the house ten minutes later. I couldn't control myself. I felt my entire body shuddering from both anger and anguish. I couldn't bring it to a halt. I just couldn't. It was like a whirlwind of negative emotions ragging inside my body. I couldn't think straight. My head was pounding and I didn't know why. I felt as if someone had thrown my heart and mind in the blender and tossed it all back in afterwards. I felt sick. . .  
  
If there was one thing I was grateful for, it must have been the fact that it didn't seem to show all that much.  
  
I hadn't had much time to explain everything on the phone and so my coworkers were kind of left in the dark for a while. As soon as I opened the front door, I saw their clothes dripping all over the hallway and then came the bombardment of questions. I didn't know which to answer first. Surprisingly, even Aya joined in on the interrogation.  
  
"Ken? Ken, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Where's Omi?"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Ken, are you alright? You seem like your about to pass out."  
  
"Can you be more fucking clear? What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Their nonstop questioning only increased my headache. I felt my breaths come faster and my tolerance slowly diminish to zero. I felt trapped between all these questions. They nagged and nibbled at my patience, reducing it to pulp. I was a prisoner of these walls of words and question marks. I couldn't that this much longer. At one point, I roared:  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
That was effective! A long thirty seconds of dead silence followed, silent as a grave. My blood pressure went down and part of my composure returned. I inhaled great breath and spoke, weighting my every word:  
  
"I don't know anything. There was a knock on the front door and when I opened it I only found a video tape on the ground. I started watching it and, well, there was this guy and from the way he talks, it seems like he's the one who has Omi. I'm sure of it."  
  
Yohji and Aya looked perplex. The red-head left the hall and went in the living-room where the tape still played. I followed his lead.  
  
He stopped the recording and closed the television. He then pressed the rewind button and moved towards the adjacent wall. Shifting all of his weight onto his back, he stretched out and rested against the wall, his upper-body leaning forward a little. Droplets of water fell from his soaked hair. Each bead that hit the floor reminded me of the time that slowly passed by, like a sandglass only this one was more -well- creative. When every one of the sand crystals have fallen, the time is up and the hope dies with it. I then realized that my headache, my sort of claustrophobic sensation and my feeling ill was not due to hatred or anger: it was due to fear. I was scare as hell. . .  
  
"I'm going to change. There's no sense in us getting sick, Aya" Yohji explained as he left the room, chilled to the bone.  
  
I looked over to Aya and noticed he had not moved a muscle. He had remained in the same position, a small puddle forming under him. I didn't protest his stay. Why would I? Or, should I. . .  
  
"Aya, I think you should also get out of those wet clothes. As Yohji said 'there's no sense in getting the both of you sick'. I'll call you when the tape is rewinded."  
  
Aya nodded in a very mechanical way and left the room and I was alone again. There I was, standing fearful and solitary. The walls were closing in on me. I didn't want to be left alone. I was scared. Looking through the only window in the room, I could see nothing but darkness. The sky was clouded; the stars absent; the moon omitted.  
  
I played with the fabric of my shirt, stretching the cotton material nimbly. My hands were moist and my heart pounding. My mind carried a single image: one of Omi. 'It's my job to be alright', was it really? What did he mean?  
  
I heard a click and noticed the tape had finally finished rewinding. This wasn't like taping your favorite soaps and watching them later on in the week. We were going to watch destiny on a television screen. A destiny that for the actors was past and for us was present and future. This screen would now be our crystal ball. Learn the truth amidst its transparence. One problem remained: without the clairvoyant, how could we know what to make of it? We were trapped. The walls were closing in on us, capturing our minds and souls in this confined area were past, present and future meet. I was scared. . .  
  
"Ken?" I heard someone ask but could not concentrate on the voice alone. The walls were closing in.  
  
"Ken?" I tried to focus, I really did, but I couldn't remove my eyes from the television screen. Mentally, I could hear the sand hit the bottom of the sandglass. Time was fleeing and though I had no notion of time, I could sense it flow, following the course of a vicious stream. At the end of the stream there is a cascade. There. . . everyone falls and dies. The end of time. No faith, no hope.  
  
"The tape is ready" I stated, unbelieving my own weakness. My voice was strained and far away.  
  
There was a little rustling and the tape began a new. That same room. That same environment. That same actor, character. The Raven.  
  
"Hell. . . o there! I'm going to be your entertainer tonight. Around here they call me 'the Raven'. Why? Well, here."  
  
I heard Yohji laugh a little at his appearance:  
  
"What a bad fashion taste."  
  
I couldn't even grin. I was mesmerized by his features, trying to find some hint that may help us out. Help us find Omi. One thing was sure, he wasn't an amateur. This Raven fellow was damn good.  
  
"Gotta love black!"  
  
That barbaric laugh again. That pierced tongue. What vulgarity!  
  
"Now, would you like to assist to a spectacle like none other. The title is: What Happens to Those Who's Hands Are Stained? Or even better: When Blood Soils One's Hands."  
  
I remembered stopping my watch at this exact point and was fearful yet eager to view the remaining. The 'kidnapper' spoke again:  
  
"The curtains are about to raise on my glorious play where I am the master behind the décor and you are the marionettes. And what nice puppets you all are! So fine-looking and strong-headed. I think we'll all enjoy this experience."  
  
His ebony eyebrows came together and formed a single line, casting a shadow upon his ringed eyes. He left the screen for a moment and was back with a chair on which he sat comfortably. He had removed his butler's vest showing the full extent of his coloring. Along his arms there were several drawings. One was the image of an enraged bulldog, another of a stabbed rabbit.  
  
"You should feel honored: I've made some new tattoos just for you. Well, actually for your little teammate You see, when ever I find a playmate, I award his passage and memory with a new drawing."  
  
He searched his arms and I couldn't help but frown. Everyone of these was an innocent he had tortured.  
  
"Now, now, where are you hiding little one?"  
  
He looked down at his chest, passing over all other intriguing tattoos. From his position and shadowing, you could clearly make out the frailness of his body.  
  
"Ah yes! I remember."  
  
He turns around and I was shocked when I became aware of the enormous word writing in gothic letters on his upper back: sin. Under that, you could see interesting scars all lined up. They were simple to describe: four vertical lines crossed out by a horizontal one. Usually, those were used to count by pacts of five. It made it easier to count. But what could have made such scars a part from a knife. Why would someone use such a pattern.  
  
"There you are, newcomer" he said pointing at one of the tattoos: a wilted flower. First clue: he knew about the flower shop.  
  
"But you must be wondering how I got my hands on that nice little bishounen of yours, right? Well, you're so simple to fool. I called and ordered a flower arrangement for a certain person and asked it to be delivered tonight. I knew who made the deliveries and waited for his arrival. As he came, I told him to follow me to my wallet which was in the kitchen and one of my acolytes snatched him from the back. Kitty's in the bag."  
  
Another laugh. He kept on mocking us as if this was a game he had planed without an effort. I just couldn't stomach it.  
  
"And now, for the grand entry of the departed."  
  
That was an announcement for Omi's arrival. I couldn't believe my eyes as two covered men carried him in the room. He was placed on a cross. Nothing seemed to be holding him to it, but he didn't move. The camera moved closer so that we could get a better look at him. That's when I saw why he hadn't simply rolled of that stupid cross. His hands and feet were nailed to it. That monster! How dare he? Oh my god, this isn't happening. This couldn't be happening. It was worst than I had feared at first. Not only was this Raven man completely insane, he was also a sadist. Could this event fall any lower?  
  
"That sadistic bastard!" Yohji spat with all of his might and fury almost echoing my thoughts, "That fucking lunatic! What has he done to him? Shit, this guy's dead. I' so bringing him down!"  
  
Throwing a vase in his direction, Aya shut him up without speaking a word. I had wondered why at first, for I knew that somewhere in Aya there was a little part of him that cared for Omi and I knew that his emotions must be quite similar to ours, but I didn't dare to ask.  
  
I then found out why, the man behind the television glass was about to speak again.  
  
"Oh, we ran out of rope and had to use nails. This small and meaningless change in the scenario adds a little drama, don't you think?"  
  
There was a small pause that left us wondering. That left us to ponder on his last comment. Everyone of his sentences seemed to have been thought out. Like an actor who'd scrupulously practiced his lines and knew them faultlessly.  
  
"He should be waking up anytime soon and then I'll be leaving you."  
  
He walked towards Omi and licked his cheek. I felt a boiling rage inside me expand. Soon, I would blow. I knew it. I felt it deep down in my guts.  
  
He grabbed Omi's chin and kissed his lips vehemently. He forced himself on him, violating his body and his area of proximity.  
  
I turned my head, blocking my view. I couldn't take this. I saw Yohji looking at the screen with an utmost fury burning in his eyes. I could feel the rage radiating off both our bodies. Whoever that fool was, he wouldn't get away with what he did. Even if we had to search him out forever more.  
  
I turned my head towards the screen again when I heard the madman speak:  
  
"Well, seems like he's coming to his sense. Now then, I'll explain briefly what I'm going to do. I'll be sending one of these tapes everyday. You can't wait all day outside if you desire, I do not mind, but there will be a delivery every day. I expect you to try to find me or else this will be no fun. You will find my hiding place, at one point, but by then your little friend will be dead."  
  
He raised his hand to his head and gave a military salute.  
  
"Raven, signing out."  
  
The screen went black. That was it. He wasn't kidding. This really was his play where we were merely puppets following his every order.  
  
"I'm going to call Manx" Aya stated. He walked out of the room leaving us both behind. Both with walls closing in on us. Our future was already writing and we could do nothing but follow.  
  
Then everything went black. The last thought that crossed my mind was: like puppets in a play.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Well, now they all now about my little madman, the Raven. Yup, he's nuts alright. I luv him!!! Whatcha think? You like? You no like? I think that, though this is just another Omi kidnap fic, it'll be a little more complicated than usual. Yup! That's what I think. Or hope. . . I haven't got much time for a long author's note so I'm just going to ask you to leave a little note (REVIEW) for this chapter. PWEEZ! I'm begging! I'm down on my knees. I love reviews }:) gives you such inspiration. Well, thanx for reading!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: Yes, another hasty ending. Well, at least Omi's alive. I'm not gonna rush things, I like torture. I'm glad you like the plot. Keep reading and reviewing!!! }:) (my special little devil just for you) ^_--  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Kitsune: There, there!!! Here's the continuation. I hope there arenT' too many mistakes I kinda popped this up in no time at all and I'm really in a hurry because I was suppose to clean to house and I didn't even start yet and my mom's coming back in two hours. Damn these four stories. ARGH!!! Well, I'M glad you like it and I thank you for the review. Now go and write another one! *looks very innocent* please. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Kara Angita: Welcome, newcomer! Yes, to know if Omi's gonna be alright, you hafta keep on reading. . . I didn't write death fic anywhere, or did I??? Hahaha * very evil laugh* Hope I didn't' scare you off. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
Kearoru: Well, did your imagination get anywhere close? I know mines flowing with ideas. So. . . you're hooked. That is so cute! People should get hooked more often. I love writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much. Thanx for the review and keep them coming. ^_^;  
  
~*~  
  
Blade: *jumps around* people just keep coming. I'm so glad!!! I know I'm not writing very fast, but enjoy!!! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
Anime Cat: Take up as much space as you want and need. I don't mind!!! Why would I ?!?!?! Now, have you found out more about this weird disappearance, yet? Very simple way to capture a very well trained assassin, I know, but I couldn't find anything else. I was planning on making this chapter longer but I'm out of time. Hope you still enjoyed it as much. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
~*~  
  
MissyIrene: you never wrote a Weiss Kreuz fanfic, right? Well, you should see how much fun it is to torture Omi. He's such a fun character to torture, I swear. Hope I didn't scare you away yet. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks lots!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Misura: You know what? That 'a little hasty' is exactly what I wanted to picture with Ken being so jumpy and everything. I'm glad you noticed, even though you may consider it a little weird. I also want to wish you a very good vacation and if you don't review this chapter I'll know why and make sure to still thank in the next. ^_^ such a great heart I have. Well, thanx and keep reviewing and reading.  
  
~*~  
  
Riisha: So, you feel like your really in Ken's head yet? Well, I'm glad to hear it! I don't even know Ken all that much though I love to write this way. A little darkish humor and lots of hot-headed people. Glad to hear you like it. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
~*~ 


	7. The Highway's Jammed With Broken Heroes

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p Oh, Raven is mine and I would beg you not to steal him. If you like him enough to steal him, I'll let you borrow him. I also add that some of the torture will be referring to the catholic religion. I hope no one sees that as an inconvenience. Now, stop reading this and stroll down to the fic. }:)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter VII  
  
The Highway's Jammed With Broken Heroes  
  
~*~  
  
// Empty spaces - what are we living for  
  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime //  
  
The Show Must Go On / Queen  
  
~*~  
  
When I awoke, I could clearly see the sun coming through the only window of my room. I couldn't remember a single thing. Yesterday -or was it the day before that- was nothing but fog and mist. I tried to focus my sight on something -anything at all- but soon found out I couldn't. My head was pounding as if it had been used as a carpet who'd witnessed the too many visits of an elephant stampede -if there were any in Japan. Well, the pain was good for one thing: it proved I was still alive. Didn't know why I should think myself as being dead, but I had to remain optimistic.  
  
Both of my hands reached for my head and massaged my temples, somewhat relaxing me but not quite fast enough. My nerves were on the edge. My entire body seemed to be tense, sore. I stretched out, ignoring the deafening cries of my body and slowly managed to sit up in bed. My hands wandered over my forehead and I sighed: what the hell had happened?  
  
I tentatively stood up and walked towards the door. I noticed my legs weren't aching as much as my arms and back and wondered why. Though I happily accept the fact that I could still walk around, every time one of my feet hit the floor, a surge of throbbing stroked at my head. I felt like this great karate sensei had entered my scull and was practicing his martial arts on my brain. I swear, it really felt like someone was squeezing it, trying to turn it inside out -that last thought was gruesome.  
  
At a snails pace, I change my trajectoir and walk towards the kitchen. All this aching and sleeping was making me hungry and thirsty. I passed by Yohji who was sitting on the couch with a 'you-don't-want-to-know-what-it's- about' magazine without granting him a single word and stepped into the kitchen. The first thing I spotted on the table is a bottle of painkillers. Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Just like giving a tender bone to the brave puppy, I was practically drooling at the sight. As I got closer and picked up the bottle, I noticed I'd seen wrong when I found out the label said 'Tylenol'. Oh well, that would do also. I opened it and popped out two tablets -three for caution. It was all gone with a small glass of fresh and cool water. I turned around and took note of the time which was displayed in illuminated red on the microwave: 11:34 am. Oh man! I was suppose to be working. But then, why was I still asleep. Somebody would have awoken me at this point. Usually Omi would when he'd leave for sch. . . Omi-  
  
It all came back to me. Everything: like a great big wave of hidden memories. Down to the last whisper and niggling movement. The subsiding pounding in my head attacked once more with a crushing blow. For a moment, everything was blurred and I felt nauseous. I pulled up a chair and sat down -more like slumped down.  
  
Scenes of Omi nailed to that god-be-damned cross came back to me and how that Raven guy had simply affirmed they had run out of rope. Sick bastards. What were they? A demonic cult. All hail Belzebuth! All hail Mephisto! All hail Shinigami! Long life to that already dead god of death. Man, that was pathetic. Actually, we didn't know for sure if we were really dealing with more than one individual since we had seen no other. In fact, how were we to know that he wasn't alone. He could have placed the camera on a desk and shoot everything from there. It could have all been set up with a remote control for the movements. Could be. . . maybe to discourage us from trying to follow his trace.  
  
No, that didn't make sense since he had mentioned that this 'experience' wouldn't be 'fun' if we didn't try to find him. But, still. . . I had my doubts on all of this.  
  
Anyway, we'd seen two hooded-caped boys bring in the cross. Hypothesis marked incorrect.  
  
My poor head. . .  
  
"Kenken! How's the head?" a mocking tone asked me. That irritating voice wasn't helping it, that was for sure.  
  
"Well, how's the jaw?" I replied vehemently with a second question.  
  
"Betcha it's better than the head" he, alone, laughed at his own comment. How degrading.  
  
I couldn't believe he wasn't replacing me at the Koneko. What a lazy-ass! Well, lazy-ass or not, I'd have to ask him for news since Aya was no where to be seen, probably working his ass of because this couch-potato didn't feel like working. And don't you even think of asking why I used three times ass in two sentences. From now on, to be less vulgar, I'll use posterior.  
  
"What the hell happened? How long have I been out?" I questioned reluctantly.  
  
"Now, now Kenken. Didn't your mother ever teach you to say please?" Again, that lone laugh.  
  
Grasping my anger with both hands clasped solidly around it, I smiled and repeat my question in a more proper 'please' language, but my tone is deadly and poisonous:  
  
"Dear Yohji, would you please -add accent on the please- tell me what happened and how long I was out?"  
  
My very plastic-fake smile stayed plastered on my face, from ear to ear. I had almost added 'before I shred you to pieces with my claws' to my last comment.  
  
"Now, let me think. We learned about that sadomasochist and then you passed out from shock and hit your head on the side of the coffee table. Pretty good collision to, poor coffee table. Then we sent you to bed -or dragged you- and tried to contact Manx who doesn't seem to be answering." He paused from a moment and then added, "oh, and next time remember to say please."  
  
Arrogant blond freak.  
  
I had no time to ponder on those last comments since I was impolitely cut by Aya's monotonous voice.  
  
"We've got a mission from Persia."  
  
Sulking only a little, I crossed my arms over my chest and followed Aya's lead, slowly imitated by Yohji. I couldn't believe we had another mission so soon. Well, one thing was good about this reunion, we would get to tell Manx about Omi. Maybe they would know something about this Raven person.  
  
As I entered the dark room where the only source of light was provided by the static television screen, I noticed Aya was already in his usual position leaning against the wall. I walked towards the couch and bent forward, resting my entire body weight on its pillowed back. Yohji passed in front of me and sat on the couch with both feet outspread and arms acting as a support for his head. It was odd how, for a moment, I could only think of my anger towards that blond playboy and completely forgot about Omi. Shows how much I can approve of him sometimes.  
  
Persia appeared on the screen.  
  
"Men, you have been assigned a new mission. These" the voice claimed showing the dead body of a young boy, "iare the remains of Hirashi Tokiori, a young high-school student. He is also the fourteenth teenage boy to have succumbed in the hands of a cult named 'The Charred Dove'. There does not seem to be a similar pattern between each victim's cause of death, otherwise the torture. All the victims have been found dead in ancient settings."  
  
There was a brief pause where several pictures were displayed. Fourteen bodies appeared on the screen: lifeless shells inhabited by emptiness. Or should I say uninhabited by emptiness, though their eyes still contained the fright, the pain, the grief, the distress. All where laid across the screen like insignificant, worthless, valueless memories of the past that could not be undone. How many have died for us to find each and every killer. How many have suffered needlessly. How many were no more than pictures in the daily paper? How many were merely brushed aside? How many have we claimed to have fulfilled their vengeance by imprisoning their assassin? I wouldn't dare count. I would never dare. Too many. there were too many.  
  
A different picture appeared on the screen. I recognized the face. I knew.  
  
"This is your primary target: the Raven. You have a green light on this mission. Kill as many of this cult's members as you can for it will not go down with the loss of only it's leader. It is impossible to state the number of associates inside the sect, but we do know their purpose: they assert that God requires a new playmate every three months and so, the three months over, we think they will begin their hunt anew."  
  
Another pause left us pondering. Persia's news was over dated. The hunt was concluded and the cruelty was on. Omi was the victim. Omi was the sacrifice, the new playmate.  
  
"Hunters of the night, deny these evil beast their tomorrow."  
  
It seemed so easy -almost elementary- when he said it, but it wasn't so. This man he spoke of was a mystery. He wouldn't let himself be caught that easily. So, what if we did have a few leads, those weren't merely enough to investigate. Our best shot, was hacking into the police system and look through the files for a matching picture. They had to be in Tokyo because if not the tapes would have to be sent by mail and it would take more than a day to arrive here. At least that proved they still had to be in Tokyo or at its borders.  
  
Manx stepped up and spoke:  
  
"The reason we were able to relate these victims together was mostly because of tapes. This sect is known to send tapes to exhibit their actions. In one of them, the Raven claims: 'We are on a mission for God. Well now, doesn't that make you helpless'. These aren't ordinary killers, they say God sends them images of how he wants the victims to be tortured. They also have precise descriptions of the boy they have to look for."  
  
I was just sitting there, wondering when someone would actually dare to tell her. Tell her everything. The rain, the tape, the angst, the wounds, the tattoos. everything. I sat there, wondering if I would be the lucky one: the one who had to say it all. The ill-fated storyteller.  
  
Fortunately, Yohji spoke in my place, the lump in my throat would probably not have permitted me to speak anyway:  
  
"We are already aware of these tapes."  
  
Manx turned to him both eyebrows linked together, frowning. We didn't need to say a thing, she had already caught on to the train of ideas. Omi's absence certified her thoughts.  
  
"Omi?" she uttered even so.  
  
Yohji nodded. I did also, but since her back was turned to me, I did so more to myself than to her. Nobody dared talk. Aya was being his regular sulky self while I stood silently in the corner where I had retreated after Persia's message and Yohji had even forgotten to flirt with fiery-haired woman. The room was silent: silent as the grave. The television had been turned off and everyone remained motionless.  
  
Manx was the first one the move and speak, breaking the silence with these exact words:  
  
"Seems like the highway's jammed with broken heroes."  
  
Huh! What heroes? I had never thought about it, but even heroes have their place in hell. Think Batman's going to heaven? Think again! His place is right between the Joker's and the Penguin's. Even Superman must have his place down there. It's not like I believe in hell and heaven, but I do believe in eternal punishment for your crimes and I do believe in tormented souls. I've killed many to know so.  
  
That silence again. The one that would be broken very soon. The one that seemed to last forever: the never-ending story. Silence that weights more than air and crushes the atmosphere. The silence of the deaf.  
  
"Do you still possess the tape?" Manx asked turning to me for no reason.  
  
I nodded and headed over to the living room. There, I found the tape had remained in the VCR. Nothing had been touched, not even slightly moved. Nothing but the table where I had supposedly hit my head. From the bruising bump on my forehead, I could only guessed how hard the collision had been. Hard enough to push it back against the couch, of that I was certain.  
  
"Here" I said throwing it to her. I didn't want to have to touch it more than I had to. I didn't even want to get near it.  
  
"I'll bring it and we'll scan it over for clues. Have you had enough time to view it over a few times? Have you found anything yet?"  
  
The question embarrassed me. What could I tell her. That I had fallen over from shock and sent myself in a dreamless sleep after hitting my head on the coffee table? Did that even seem professional? Yes, I know, I'm ridiculous at times. Ridiculous and clumsy. I didn't know how I would get out of this little mess without passing for a jerk.  
  
"We have a few things marked down" a cold and dull voice answered in my place. Aya to the rescue. My hero!  
  
"Might I suggested you take a pillow in case you drift off lik-"  
  
Why, that little blond idiot! I never gave him enough time to finish that sentence. I jumped on him, both hands reaching for his mouth and miraculously clasping in shut. I think his mouth was never shut for such a long time -note that he snores open-mouthed at night. I even managed to forget about my headache.  
  
I smiled up at Manx who looked at us with a quizzical expression on her face. I didn't bother to answer in words and simply pointed to the door with my chin, politely showing her the way out so I could pound on that idiotic-sunglass-freak. All this time, Aya kept his composure. I sometimes wonder if he's not some type of cyber-organism. A new generation of 'us's, but, of course, the Takatori incident proves that hypothesis wrong. It was a good guess after all. My first behind the scene shot a 'why is Aya so boring?'.  
  
Manx turned around and left as fast as she could, not forgetting the polite salutation. When I was sure she had left, after I heard her car back up for the parking space, I let Yohji go and refrained myself from yelling my lungs out. Breathing in, breathing out. Breathing in, breathing out. In case you're wondering, that's the ticket to the perfect relaxation. Breathing in, breathing out. Breathing in, breathing out.  
  
Before I could do anything. Aya interrupted my future actions:  
  
"Here's the few leads we have up to now. First of all, unless someone amongst his famous cult of 'The Charred Dove' possesses the proper instruments to draw tattoos, he probably has some links with a shop. Secondly, we know he is very meticulous in what he does: he was never found, he speaks as though his sentences were written in advance, he does not give out any unnecessary clues. Thirdly, he might have some links with the army if you consider the military salute and the 'signing out' at the end of the tape."  
  
Yohji was the one who finished the thought:  
  
"They practice the occult in ancient settings. They foolishly think they're on a mission for God, must be too much 'Blues Brothers'. They have a very bad fashion taste. There have been fourteen other victims up to now. And that's about all the information we have gathered."  
  
I added my little two bit:  
  
"We're screwed."  
  
Glares from Yohji. I know, I'm becoming pessimistic again. This was going to be one hard chase and so I proposed my first idea:  
  
"We have to break in the police's computer records. Maybe we can find a matching picture or something. With Omi absent, it'll take me some time, but I should be able to crack it after a while."  
  
"That'll be good for now" Aya answered. "Yohji and I will search some of the tattoo shops, we might find something there. Might as well also check out the other crime locations. That may gives us clues as to what to look for."  
  
Yohji and I both nodded.  
  
"Then, we've got our mission."  
  
Aya distributed the files Manx had left on the table and exited the room leaving only me and Yohji. This time I could not think of our fights, only of Omi who would still have to wait. Did he even know of these tapes? When would we be receiving another one? How much time was this going to last? I wondered. . . Was Omi going to die?  
  
No, I couldn't think like that. I chased the thought away. We would find Omi even if I had to give everything I possessed to do so. I would gladly abandon everything. As Manx had stated: Seems like a highway of broken heroes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Yay! Another chapter done. Not much about Omi in this one, but what the hell. Ken bump head. . . hihihi. Well, I hope you liked it. It took me sometime to decide to write it, I really didn't feel like it. I'm so mean, but that doesn't matter at all, does it?  
  
Reviews have been dropping again. I hate it when that happens. Always makes me wonder if it's me or just some people not feeling like sighing in to review. I know, I do that to.  
  
Now, I have a very urgent question to ask: HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT THIS TO BECOME YAOI? ? ? If it does become yaoi, it'll be Ken/Omi because if not well, it won't be interesting and it won't follow the first chapters. Now, I'm going to sound very weird but I need at least five answers for this before I continue my writing. I wonna be sure of what everybody wants, alright? I know, you'll just think it's just another way to get reviews, but it only half is. I can't deny it completely you know.  
  
Another thing, don't think I hate Aya because he's practically absent and because Isay he's boring. This is Ken's point of view not my own. Thanks for understanding. I knew you would.  
  
Oh! Another stupid question: what's Ken's weapon called? Bungnuts? Help! ! !  
  
I thank you for wasting your precious time reading this sucky little note and keep reading. On with the thanks to the marvelous reviewers:  
  
Blade : I'm relived you still think my story's good even if the last chapter was 'bitter'. I have to warn you though because most of the following chapter will be filled with more Omi torture. The tapes will just keep coming so. . . you see my point right. Keep reading and reviewing. I hope Omi torture doesn't bother you too much.  
  
~*~  
  
Misura : You know what? You almost took the idea out of my head. Yup, I had always planned to make Kritiker interfere, but they don't have that much information either. You'll find out more in the next chapters. Yes, Raven is a sadistic creep but I like him. He's as nuts as I am only a little more, let's just say, sadistic. I might try that thing with Farfie, but that'll be in another fic. Keep reading and reviewing I love to hear from you and see your point of view on this ongoing multiple part.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Kitsune : And I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. Well, even if you stop I'll keep writing, but I'll be sad. Sniff T_T; So did you like? Hope you did. I must ask this all the time, but it really matters to me what the other's think. Well, hope to hear from you soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Anime Cat : Yup, Raven ran out of rope and you'll have to wait for the next chappie to know what else he'll run out of. Start imagining. . . Well, about the dieing part, I'm no fun spoiler so is he does die, I'm not even going to write character death on the warning. Hihihi * mean witch laugh* I'm so mischievous at the moment. Keep reading and reviewing, I really wonna know what you think.  
  
~*~  
  
Kearoru : So, come a little closer this time. Yah, I know, not a lot of torture here. Oh well, wait for the next chapter. * thinks really hard while scratching her head* I don't even know what I'm going to do. Oh well, keep reading and reviewing. Thanks! ! !  
  
~*~  
  
Riisha : Well, I've got a celebrity writing reviews for my story. I'm touched! I went to look at your profile and noticed the 229 reviews, the 91 reviews. . . man, I envy you. I haven't had time to read them yet, but I do plan on doing so. Now, on to me blabbering about my own fic and not drooling over all the other one's out there: isn't Raven such a sadistic character? I *heart* him. Such a screwed up nature he has. Hope you keep reviewing, I would appreciate it a whole lot.  
  
~*~  
  
Sore ga Kizuna no Tsuyosa : Very very hard pen name to write. Out of curiosity, what does it mean? None of my business, I know. Oh well, so you like? I know, Omi's still on the cross and that grossed you out. I am trying to make a lot of allusion to the catholic and even protestant religion, though they'll all be a little screwed up by Raven. ( You'll hafta love me for all eternity in another chapter because I do promise to take him off that cross. Not yet, but I promise I will. There are too many things he can't do if he's nailed like that. And, since you ask, I am embarrassed and sad to announce I was fully awake when this idea struck my mind. It wasn't a dream. O.O; I'm guilty! Tie me up and throw me in the river. Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to all of you! ! ! 


	8. The Pendulum Swings

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p Oh, Raven is mine and I would beg you not to steal him. If you like him enough to steal him, I'll let you borrow him. I also add that some of the torture will be referring to the catholic religion. I hope no one sees that as an inconvenience. Now, stop reading this and stroll down to the fic. }:)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
The Pendulum Swings  
  
~*~  
  
// One thing I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time all I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away it's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
  
It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
I tried so hard //  
  
In the End / Linkin Park  
  
~*~  
  
For a person who didn't hate computers, I was starting to be pretty discouraged, infuriated and pissed off. After three straight hours in front of the same unlocked password, my eyes were dangling out of their sockets and my mouth hung open, chin resting against the keyboard. I had to get some more Tylenols before my head went from the pounding stage to the exploding one. I swear this was like a minor concussion case: I was going to die of brain swelling while Aya and Yohji were enjoying their pleasant stroll. Welcome all to the life of the unwanted little me. Though I do understand you must take note of the circumstances in which the scenario is displayed and this one seemed good enough for the insignificant little me to be completely rejected and forgotten. Don't you start thinking I'm being egocentric. I'm just tired and pissed. That's all!  
  
Again, I turned to the computer screen trying to see through my glassy vision and half-closed eyelids. This was hell! I needed Omi. I know a few tricks, but hacking the central police security network. . . I mean give me a break. I remember having followed Yohji when he duplicated the system, but the password changes regularly so it wouldn't help to keep it written down. I had the user name in hand -it was actually marked on my hand- : N. Sakawa. Now, what could that damn password be.  
  
With fists jammed tight, I rubbed my eyes and yawned wide-mouthed. I didn't even bother to politely cover my mouth. Who was there to see me anyhow. I then stretched a little and backed the chair. Shifting all my weight to my arms which rested on the computer desk, I slowly got up and stretched again. Don't you just feel totally relaxed after a good session of stretching? Well, that's when I'm at my best.  
  
I walked towards the kitchen, making my way through the many pots and plants that had been placed any old how on the floor. It was raining outside again and Aya hadn't found any better place to set the one's that usually remained outside. There usually weren't that many customers when it rained and so I decided to close the shop early to go work on retrieving Omittchi. One hell of a good job I'd done! I was at the point zero. I hadn't moved at all since the beginning of the game. This sucked and I was utterly pissed.  
  
I heard a few voices approaching the front door -voices that I soon recognized as Yohji's and Aya's. Well, at least they were back earlier than I thought they'd be. Makes more company to be around -though you may think I don't enjoy Yohji's company all that much, it is 'entertaining' to engage verbal fights every second or two.  
  
All attention drifting off to those two voices, I didn't even realize the aquarium screensaver that filled the screen. I was trying to make out what they were saying, but the muffled sounds were practically impossible to decipher. I did manage to hear some of the things Yohji babbled on and on about when he started hiking the few stairs that lead to the front door. Still, since every word wasn't clear, I couldn't make out what the 'oh-so- interesting' subject was about. I remember hearing:  
  
"-and then. . . that. . . would you. . . I wouldn't- . . . "  
  
Very precise in his descriptions isn't he? Alright, so those I merely bits and pieces of sentences. I didn't get a chance to pick on him of the entire night, I have a right to start whenever I want. . .  
  
There was one thing though that I do remember hearing clearly:  
  
"Hey Aya, you should check this out."  
  
Then. . . everything was surprisingly silent. I know Aya isn't the great talker, but from Yohji's voice, he seemed to be showing him something of actual interest. I wondered what-  
  
Curiosity yet again getting the better of me, I tiptoed to the front door and opened it silently. Trying to mask my fatigue with a broad grin, I exclaimed:  
  
"Care to share the 'hey Aya, you should check this out' discovery?"  
  
I crossed both arms over my chest and still never received and answer. All I did get was a thrown rectangular object. Black, rectangular, light. . . yes, you could have guessed. The tape.  
  
The way I make it sound it's like I'm introducing an old, cliché, black and white horror movie or something, but I don't know if it is possible for you to understand the full extent of this 'arrival'. Minutes, perhaps even hours of seeing Omi suffer. Now that he was awake, who knew what they'd been doing to him. Unconsciously, I'd been dreading this moment yet anxiously awaiting it all at once.  
  
I could feel the shock overcoming me. I wondered why for I knew that this moment would come. We'd learned as much in the last video tape that had been sent to us. It was late at night, dawn was merely seven to eight hours away. Both hands holding the tape as if it were a precious treasure, I didn't know what to do, how to act, what to say. What could I say? Is there a single sentence that could fit in such a devastating and overpowering situation. Again, for the millionth time, I felt hopeless and utterly useless. Useless: that must be the feeling I fear the most. I dread it. Something happens and you know you can't do anything about. Just sit and try to relax whilst all tumbles to the ground. Just watch with unblinking eyes as all turns into abyss. Your eyes void of expression.  
  
The notion of time slowly slipping away hit me with its full force yet again and I moved towards the VCR and television.  
  
//Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away it's so unreal //  
  
How truthful. . .  
  
"Hey, Kenken" I wondered why Yohji would use that dumb nickname at a time like this. Maybe, just maybe, was he as terrified as I but his eternal self- image would not allow such a thing as worry to remove the masks of the perfectly brainless blond playboy. Maybe, just maybe, was he just another afflicted one of use. Maybe, just maybe. "Aren't ya gonna pop it in or something?"  
  
I searched his voice, looking for a hint of worry, of distress, but found none. His mask, I had always known, was diamond strong.  
  
Noticing I wasn't moving from my position anymore, trapped up in my own thoughts, Aya moved forward and stole the tape from my hands. He slid it into the VCR's slot and went back to lean against the wall. I wasn't sure I really wanted to see this. Did I really?  
  
I sat on the carpeted floor, remembering what had happened last time. Well, it wouldn't happen twice if I could help it. For the few first minutes, the tape displayed nothing. The screen was completely covered in black and fuzzy shadows of gray.  
  
I was left to ponder. Was the tape broken? Would we have no news of Omi? And though I remembered being uncertain as to watch the tape or not, I knew I had to. I had to have news of Omi. I had to know everything wasn't as bad as I had first thought. Omi was fine. They would soon simply say they want a certain amount of money, which I would gladly give them.  
  
Manx's report soon came back to me with a great blow I wasn't certain I could handle:  
  
"The reason we were able to relate these victims together was mostly because of tapes. This sect is known to send tapes to exhibit their actions. In one of them, the Raven claims: 'We are on a mission for God. Well now, doesn't that make you helpless'. These aren't ordinary killers, they say God sends them images of how he wants the victims to be tortured. They also have precise descriptions of the boy they have to look for."  
  
I had to face the facts: Omi wasn't going to be alright until we found him and brought him back here, home with us, where he belongs. I wondered why my feelings for Omi were so strong. Probably because he'd been a best- friend and probably also the image of the little brother I'd never had. I'd always cherished Omi this much, though some may think of it as unusual. He had always been very dear to me.  
  
Unconsciously, both of my hands reached to my chest, over my heart. I don't remember how long I remained in that position because at that exact point something else came to my attention. Something that I could not simply ignore. Something I knew would probably render me restless. Someone appeared on the television screen. I knew who he was and I knew of his little game. I knew everything apart from one detail: I did not know what to do. . .  
  
"Hell. . . o to you all again. Now a short notice before I begin this very dramatic motion picture: remember not to sit too close to the television, it may damage your sight."  
  
I was taken aback by the comment and, even in this dark room, I could still make out that Yohji seemed as intrigued as I. We were all left to wonder if he was simply insane or if it was a well-thought-out show he was putting on. We were left without an answer. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.  
  
Yohji backed away from the screen a little, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Well, now that we've got that settled, why don't I tell you what have been the main events happening here. First of all, your dear little friend did not wake up yesterday. He stirred all night but didn't dare open his eyes until this morning. He ws awake for a second or two and then back to sleep. Must have had a miscalculation when brewing the soporific. How sad, you now children you can die if you absorb a too great amount of sleeping drugs. You kids shouldn't try this at home."  
  
What was coming over him? Yesterday he had seemed overly sexual and down- right mystically gothic. The kind of guy who'd had fun shooting trespassing cats with his GI Joe shotgun. You know, the taboo kind that would keep their eyeballs in jars. Blues with the blues and yellows with the yellows. And now, he just seemed completely insane in a weird kind of way. Well, when you're insane, you usually are weird, but you know what I mean, right?  
  
"He's just waking up now. He has lovely eyes, doesn't he? Like an endless sea of sapphires glowing under the silver moonlight of a full orb. Rare are those who actually have this type of flawless and accurate blue, not just an imitation. Blue, what was the meaning of blue? I don't seem to remember."  
  
He picked up a huge book that seemed to have been stolen from a museum; it seemed ancient. Again, I was left to ponder on his actions, but Yohji was to one who spoke up -though he did not say anything useful and I am growing tired of useless comments:  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this psychotic lunatic?"  
  
His index following his fast reading, you could see him flip through the pages with care and attention. I took this short lapse of time to look around him. The same setting as yesterdays. Nothing had change, or so I thought. I couldn't tell for sure, because the room was as empty as the previous. The one thing I did recognize was the lighting and the small window. They were the same.  
  
"Here it is!" Raven exclaimed, "the meaning of blue. Personal culture, you know. Blue: color symbolizing the spirit and curing, recovery. Well he'll be needing that, though I doubt he'll ever get a chance to recover." He laughed. A lone laugh I knew I'd easily grow tired of hearing.  
  
"Want to know the meaning of black? I am sure you do. Now, where was it. I had my finger on it earlier. Ah! There you are. . . " I remembered him doing the same thing in search of a tattoo. His repetitions were irritating me. Purposely or not, they were.  
  
"Black: color of the chastisement and communication with the dead. Symbolizes the end. Well, now, how appropriate."  
  
He paused and I wondered why. I'd been wondering so much that I had completely forgotten about my headache. At least, as far as that goes, I am a cured man!  
  
"Well, now I'm sure you all attended school and don't need me as your tutor so what not skip all this and get every down to the more interesting stuff. Why don't we see how our little kitten's awakening is going so far? But, of course, we'll make sure he doesn't know we're filming all this. It could compromise my plans."  
  
I unconsciously spoke aloud my thoughts:  
  
"How is Omi not going to notice the camera? They're practically impossible to miss."  
  
"Not if it's miniature" Yohji answered. "It could be the size of a pen and no one would ever notice it."  
  
I nodded and didn't dare speak again. The glares Aya had been throwing my way when I had verbalized my thoughts were comprehensible enough to know he wanted my trap shut.  
  
"You see, we are going to test your little bishounen's honesty and honor. Let's see how long he can hold his tongue."  
  
Not knowing what to think, I simply watched in awe as two 'men' dressed from head to toe in capes dragged the infamous cross in the room. I wondered at first if Omi had already awakened or not, but when I saw his head toss to the side, my question was resolved. The camera made a close-up on his face which mostly seemed void of emotion. He seemed a little lost and confused, but either than that, he didn't even seemed pained by the nails which held him tightly pinned to the wooden fixture. His head tossed from one side to the other, having no support excluding the small plank which seemed rather uncomfortable. Though almost awake, his eyes remained closed. He frowned, his eyesbrows nearly touching. He opened his mouth and panted. It seemed the pained was finally catching up with him.  
  
"Well now, kitten, how about showing us those wonderful eyes."  
  
Again, a frown deformed Omi's angelic features. He seemed to be trying to identify the unknown voice. After all, he had only heard it once when delivering the flowers.  
  
"Wh-who?" he asked shakily.  
  
Raven smirked. There was this sentence that seemed to be written all over his face, betrayed by his grimace: 'this is going to be fun'.  
  
"Why, don't you recognize me, little kitten? Come on, I'm sure you can pick a guess."  
  
Slowly, Omi opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings in a glimpse. His eyes widened when he noticed he was not familiar with this gloomy environment. He turned to the speaker and his breathing seemed to accelerate. He must have identified him at that moment as the man who had asked for the flower arrangement.  
  
"Let's see now. Care to take another guess?"  
  
Omi gasped but did not answer.  
  
"Yes, little boy, that is correct. I am your worst nightmare."  
  
This got me confused. I wondered at first what he meant by that and then it clicked: worst nightmare as in the worst man who would ever lay hands on him. And you can believe me when I say that he would repay for everything he did to him. I would make him pay double, even triple.  
  
"I would like some information."  
  
Omi tried to free his hands, but that only ended up hurting him even more -or so his expression silently stated.  
  
Raven moved forward, advancing, getting progressively closer and closer to Omi. He bent down until he reached his height. The cross had been laid on a table and so the black-clothed fool kneeled on the filthy ground. He proceeded by moving his lips and slithering tongue nearer to the blond boy's ear. He grabbed his ear lob between his teeth and whispered just loud enough for us to hear:  
  
"I would like to know where you've hidden the body. Where have you buried Arosaki."  
  
A new, Omi's eyes widened, doubling there size -alright I tend to exaggerate. And, though the freak continued to lick his ear, exploring every bit of it, Omi's mouth remained shut. Like all of us, he would rather die than give the enemy any sort of information. That is, I have to admit, what scared me the most. We knew what this 'sect of the charred dove' was capable of and I knew for a fact that none of us could bare to lose him. Not even Aya.  
  
"That gothic freak is only after Arosaki!" Yohji yelled in rage. "What the hell would he want a dead body for. What does all this have to do with Omi's torturing?"  
  
Seeing that bastard harass Omi like that made me want to jump up and punch him in the face. In this situation and with this conditions, I would probably end up cutting my hand after smashing right thru the television screen, but the guilt and the repulse that filled me was greater than all I had ever felt. Be it Omi or any other 'not-yet-eighteen-year-old-boy-or- girl', these manners were disgusting. I felt I boiling rage explode in my guts and I balled both of my hands in fists. I could feel my nails dig into my palms, but I couldn't care less. There seemed to be an invisible tension that had seized control of my entire body, one I could not order around. I pressed my lower and upper jaw together, trying to calm my nerves by doing so, but nothing did it.  
  
"Fuck! If I knew what that sadistic creep was I'd tell him myself. Why does he get so work up with this dead guy's corpse. Who gives a damn!"  
  
"Yohji," Aya replied in a cold tone "if we knew where he was we wouldn't tell him where Arosaki is-"  
  
A look of questioning appeared on his face which I knew must have been imitated perfectly on mine. I don't think Aya should be aloud to live in the same world as very sane people. I'm not too sure it's all correctly working up there in that little red head of his.  
  
"Yohji, if we knew where he was, he'd already be dead."  
  
Now that's more like. Aya can now be surely taken off the 'to go to the asylum' list. Though I recommend he stays on Santa-Claus' black list. Yeah, it suits him much better.  
  
I opened my hands and noticed eight small cuts in the palm of my hands, five of which were surrounded by small beads of crimson-red blood. I would turn him into pulp.  
  
"Now, now, don't be shy. Tell uncle Raven where you and your little boy friends hid the body."  
  
Pressing on, he moved his lips along Omi's neck, leaving small bite marks along the way. I bit my lower lip in hatred. Yes, I would turn him into pulp!  
  
Two frivolous hands reached for the border of his shirt and slowly, playfully moved it upwards. Dark red nails traced along his ribs and child muscles, leaving red mark behind them, a reminder of their passage that would soon dissipate.  
  
Again, Omi gasped and his back arched as much as it could with his captive hands as warm teeth nibble at his nipple. A teasing tongue left trails of saliva where it wondered.  
  
"Come now, we are all anxious to know."  
  
Omi panted, not able to control the sudden heat that seemed to be affecting him greatly. I couldn't believe this. All I wished was for Omi to talk. To say betray us all. Who would give a damn anyhow; Arosaki was dead. Who would care?  
  
The one and only thought that kept hunting my mind mostly went like this: is he going to rape him? True, he was on to a good start, but no one could be that cruel, right? I couldn't believe I was having these thoughts. I remembered chasing after rapists hundreds and thousands of times. I knew they existed, yet I didn't know. . . well, I mean. . . this couldn't really happen to someone you knew. I'm not sure you understand what I mean, but everything you see on the news, the deaths, the suicides, the harassments, all the victims had friends and family. And all those people must have thought the same thing: this can happen to another, but not to us. Well, I think you have to live it to understand it. I guess, living the drama is different then listening to it. I just can't put it into words. The closes 'expression' I've found to summarize it is: this is fucking hell. Yah ,pretty drastic, I know.  
  
I gazed at the television with both eyes opened wide and unblinking. When I turned my attention to the VCR I noticed it displayed how long we'd been watching the tape. I couldn't believe my eyes: an hour and a half. What could have taken so long?  
  
Just then the screen went utterly black. Slowly, one by one, eight letters appeared on the bottom of the screen; c-e-n-s-o-r-e-d.  
  
I repeat: this is fucking hell. And welcome in the middle of it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: There's the chapter! Hope I didn't go too far and even if I did notice in the warning in the beginning the mention of child rape. Skip the partial part and only read the child rape. Please don't flame me. I didn't want to be mean to Omi but Raven forced me. He threatened to kill Wong Tong II ( Wong Tong II is my little fishy and if your wondering why there's a 2 beside he name it's 'cuz my cat killed my first fish. Yah, he died of a heart attack. Bad bad bad Louie!) So, again, I'm really sorry about hurting Omi. Actually I'm not that sorry, but just believe that I am.  
  
Now that that is past, I got a few answers on my question id this is going to become YAOI or not. I've decided that it will, but I'll stick to shounen- ai for now. Hope I'm not disappointing anyone ^_^; Well, actually it'll be one sided shounen-ai or not, because since I'm writing this in Ken's POV, it's pretty hard to get any emotions out of Omi. So, you still don't know if he's gonna live or not. And don't worry, I'm mean enough to kill him }:) Hey, I already nailed him to a cross, so don't think I'm not sadistic enough to kill him. Actually, don't think Raven isn't sadistic enough to kill him. Whoever says the contrary hasn't been reading correctly.  
  
I f you haven't noticed, I've put fragments of songs at the beginning of every chapter. Check them out if you ever find the time!  
  
Now, I'll stop pestering and on with the thanx for the reviews. Oh, just before I want to hank you all for the many reviews. I can't believe I got 12 reviews for that last chapter. Now, I know I'm mean but I'm expecting as much for this one please.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Kasra: Thank you thank you thank you! Now that I now what his weapons called -bugnuks- I can stop calling them claws. Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I really do hope you like this one as much. I'm gonna stick with your 'KxO with caution' for now. I don't know if I'm gonna kill Omi yet. I don't even know if I'm gonna kill Raven. Oh well, hope you continue to enjoy and I hope I get the pleasure of reading more of your reviews. Thanx again!  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: I have to admit I was kinda 'disapointed' when you didn't review the last chapter. After all, you've been reviewing all of them since the beginning and I love for that. I'm happy it was all a simple 'ff.net' problem. I really love to read your reviews and see what you think of it all. Thanx for your 'always being there' and I hope I hear from you soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Blade6: Well, more Omi torture, not much dialogue between the Weiss guys, but that doesn't matter, right? Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to write a review. Thanx a whole lot!  
  
~*~  
  
Anime Cat: There, I didn't put a 1 at the end };) So, what do you think of the new tape. I know it's not that long, but I couldn't find much inspiration today. The Omi torture won't always be like this, I swear! As for your question: no the coffee table did not break, though Ken's head did hit it pretty hard. Glad to hear your concerned! Please keep reviewing, even though I write slow and the chapters are long to come. Sowy! ;_;  
  
~*~  
  
Kearoru: I hope my fic isn't making you 'not think straight' to often. }:p And there's the shounen ai! I wont go to Yaoi just yet, but Ken will have a crush on Omi. As for Omi, well, he may be dead before he can actually say anything at all. O.O; Don't be scared, just keep reading to know what'll happen next and keep the reviews coming! Thanx!  
  
~*~  
  
KORIE: Great work, huh? I wouldn't go that far, but if you like it and it makes you have a little fun, than so be it. Yes! I crucified Omi! Hahaha * very mean laugh* Everybody seems to be noticing that. I know, I have a twisted mind. You wouldn't want to know me, just enjoy the fic. ^_^; Well, keep reviewing and the chapters'll keep coming! I swear to that! Thanx!  
  
~*~  
  
Riisha: Hell. o! Well, for the KxO, I've made Ken like Omi, but does Omi like him back. . . dun dun dun! You'll hafta wait and see. Will we ever figure out? Dun dun dun! I' mglad you reviewed again and hope you'll continue to do so. Please do! Thanx a lot!  
  
~*~  
  
Amy: A whole lot easier to write, that's for sure, But your other pen name is fine also, though I will call you Amy from now on if you don't mind too much. You should have seen me when I read your review. I was jumpin' all over the place and my mom had to tie me on a chair -and that is a hundred percent true, she did tie me to a chair. It think it's the first time this story makes it to a favorite's list. I'm very very very glad! You don't know how much I love you for telling me. Still, Omi isn't off the cross yet. Sowy, but I promise he will be. *whips, strawberry ice cream, river, leather. . . * hihihi don't mind me.  
  
About Ken being Roman Catholic, I took the liberty of claiming he didn't believe in heaven and hell because. . . actually I don't have a reason, it's just that I thought it was better for an assassin not to believe in 'up there' and 'down there'. I'm sorry if it makes it weird and not following the 'regulation'. I kinda just decide that part.  
  
Well, I hope you keep writing because I love your reviews. Their long yet straight to the point and I love it. I really like it when people judge a story and considers the highs and then lows. I personally think it makes the person a better reader. Oh well, thanx again and I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Ashley: I would kill Omi just to prove you wrong, but I can't do that now. People would kill me if I kill him in this or the next chapter. I'm sorry to say that it isn't finished and I hope you'll keep reading it even so. I'll put up a note in the fic's description when it is done. Thanx a lot for the review!  
  
~*~  
  
Misura: It's weird how a lot of people like how Yohji acts, I'm not even sure he's IC. But that doesn't matter because I'll better if ever I write another Weiss Kreuz fic. People must be giving me some slack 'cuz it's my first. ^_^` Well, as you know, Ken will be developing little tender feelings for Omi and I don't know about the rest. And they all move on to try to find him, but it seems like it won't be as easy as usual. And what about Arosaki? Lol, the plot thickens. Thanx for reviewing, please continue to do so. I love your commentaries.  
  
~*~  
  
Jacques: Yup, this'll be a more complicated Omi kidnapping fic. Now 'the body' is involved. Well, I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to read and review. Thanx a lot!  
  
~*~  
  
Hard Cover: Well, I like his torture also. Though this turned out a little more 'sensual' than it was meant to be. Next time I take out the whips! ^_^; I have to admit that OxN is a very cute couple also, but I didn't want to bring Schwartz into this Omi kidnapping. All the Omi kidnappings have Schwartz, and this is a different Omi kidnapping. You'll never get enough of kidnapping and torturing fics anyways. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanx!  
  
~*~ 


	9. Mischievous Maneuvering

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p Oh, Raven is mine and I would beg you not to steal him. If you like him enough to steal him, I'll let you borrow him. I also add that some of the torture will be referring to the catholic religion. I hope no one sees that as an inconvenience. Now, stop reading this and stroll down to the fic. }:)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter IX  
  
Mischievous Maneuvering  
  
~*~  
  
// Turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
  
Turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
  
Turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
  
Turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
  
Turn around bright eyes  
  
Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turn around bright eyes  
  
Every now and then I fall apart //  
  
Total Eclipse of the Heart / Bonnie Tyler  
  
~*~  
  
I took me some time to realize the tape had ended. I guess I wasn't ready to accept the fact that. . . actually I don't even know what I wasn't ready to accept. I mean the whole thing was like a blur of emotions, actions and reactions to me.  
  
Badly needing some time to decompress, without notifying anyone, I headed outside, not even bothering to close the door behind me. I vaguely recall hearing my name -or what seemed to be it- being shouted by an irritated voice, but no more. I reached my bike and grabbed the keys which I had placed in my coat's pockets earlier. I slipped it in and gave it a forceful turn. The ignition started off and, just as I was getting ready to leave, I pulled at my sleeve, revealing my watch. It was presently one o'clock in the morning. Almost sixteen minutes past one to be precise. Well, no bother. At least it wasn't raining.  
  
Someone grabbed my shoulder, but it was already too late; the rubber of the tires screeched against the pavement and the bike set off, with me on it of course. I noticed I didn't even take the time to put on my helmet, but I couldn't care less.  
  
It felt like I was flying, reaching upwards always. It felt like I had no boundaries. The wind played with my hair, tousling it from one side to the other, tangling it. Freely, it flew, pirouetting at its own free will. Though the wind also, partially blinded me as it hit my eyes with full force, I didn't even mind. I love ridding and it's in moment like these that I truly appreciate having 'mastered' such an art as biking. The fear of loosing control and the joy of being free formed a collision of sentiments that erupted in an explosion of excitement. It made me momentarily forget all other thoughts. It made me momentarily forget all suffering, both mine and others'.  
  
I glanced down at the dashboard and checked my speed. 110 miles per hour: I could do better than that. Mindless, I accelerated, the idea of putting on my helmet never accruing to me.  
  
The pressure of the wind against my body made it hard to breath and I willed it so. This way, I felt alive, all of my body parts screamed their discomfort, I worshiped this feeling of accomplishment and uneasiness, anxiety. I know you must all be thinking of me as being a masochist, but disabuse yourselves, I'm no more of a masochist than most of you. I do admit that pain and distress whilst still remaining excited removes all other haunting fears, but no more. I would not willingly cause myself pain if it where not completely blinding. I loved the feeling of danger brushing against my skin. I guess this isn't exactly the fictive image you had built around my character and I assure you I have not grown mad over the last few days, but there are times when you can't take it any more. A time when you have to blow out a little steam.  
  
I watched as the vegetation around me seemed to flee, all trees and high grasses became hazy to such a point that there unrecognizable. As I road on, leaving a traces of civilization far behind me, I had no notion of the path I took. I simply noticed that fields were starting to appear at the edge of my vision. Fields of golden barley, or so I presumed. Forcing my bike to execute a sharp ninety degrees to the right, I entered one of the fields, its bumps bringing the ride to a higher level of difficulty. The high barley whipped my bare face and hands leaving narrow red marks and I couldn't care less.  
  
Gradually, I slowed my speed -or more or less the bike's speed. I caught my breath, inhaling large amounts of air everytime. The pounding of my heart progressively subsided and returned to its normal pace.  
  
When I finally came to a complete halt, I turned of the engine and lowered the stand which did not hold the weight of the bike long. It slowly sank in the dark soil. I sighed but didn't do anything about it.  
  
I slumped to the ground and allowed the soon to come dew begin its job at humidifying all around, including myself. Up in the sky, the stars were still shining brightly. The sun would soon show its first bright rays. The birds would start chirping and tweeting, announcing their love from branch to branch. The wind would blow between the barley and its golden color would shimmer under the fair sun.  
  
But I couldn't care less. I was haunted by Omi's face, his wide-eyed expression of utter fear.  
  
What were they doing to him? What had they done? Had they truly violated him?  
  
Again, that burning feeling within me exploded, though this time it was not out of hate, anger and disgust but out of fear and. . . actually I didn't know what else it was. Perhaps affection towards the genki boy. Affection I would have given any younger pretended 'brother'. Perhaps. . . fondness? Or friendliness? Perhaps. . .  
  
At that moment, I started wondering if it was more than that. Beyond friendship and keenness. Omi had always been a weakness. He had always been very dear to me.  
  
That night -almost morning- I emptied my heart. I yelled to the sky, uttering cries of rage and despair, screaming my loathe and abhorrence, my helplessness and my love. . . love? Was that really it? Was it love?  
  
I cried all the tears a body could possibly contain. I hammered the ground with my infuriated fists. I kicked at the rocks around me, hurting myself more than anything else, and when the sun had finally risen, I sat near my bike and hugged myself, my arms wrapped around my knees which were close to my chest. I unhurriedly rocked from back to forth, letting my tears fall freely. I had finally fallen apart, had let go of my emotions and had taken all rage and hatred out of my body, of my mind. I was content. I could think without my mind being filled with haunting memories from yesterday and the day before. I could rest.  
  
For all the way back -I had to look on the map because I was totally lost- I wore my helmet and tried to keep Omi out of my mind. Maybe if I was able to control my thoughts and mood swings I wouldn't have to break down again. I would have to try to remain strong. All hope was not lost yet.  
  
~*~  
  
When I finally arrived home, I saw Yohji on the front porch, sleeping like always, mouth wide-opened. I wondered how this couldn't bother. . . I mean with his playboy reputation and all. Imagine if a nice little girl spotted him snoring as loud as a lawboy engine on the front porch of our dwelling. Poor poor Yohji. Actually, that could be a very interesting experience to try.  
  
Had he been waiting for me to return all night? Nah, this is Yohji after all. It must have been too hot to sleep in the house. With the wind outside it wasn't too hot.  
  
I tried not to wake him as I went up the stairs to the front door, but he shifted his head to the side and almost fell of the chair he rested on.  
  
"Oh, hey Kenken" he mumbled in a half-sleeping voice. "You know, I am not paying for all the gas you used up last night."  
  
Well, we can always trust Yohji to try and make us pissed.  
  
"You, idiotic oh-so-hard-working-person, don't even pay for the gas in roadster. You borrow it from us! You spend way too much money on those magazines of yours."  
  
"Don't even go there. This month's issue is way overdue."  
  
I hide my smile. Good old Yohji. . . Good oldish-youngish Yohji!  
  
He got up and went to my bike. He circled it a few times, ignoring my glares of 'do-not-touch-the-bike-unless-totally-prepared-to-pay-the- concequences-of-your-foolish-acts'. Well, my glares were also very inquisitive, but I like the other glare version better.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" he asked in an curious voice. "Trying to open your own public insectarium? If you do, I want half to profit!"  
  
I then noticed that the bike was filled with bugs. I knew I'd have to wash them off soon, before they glued there and wouldn't come out. Great! This is disgusting.  
  
"Hold your horses you stupid perverted playboy. Where's Aya?"  
  
"You forgot to say please-" he smirked.  
  
And life had just fell down the drain. Again, might I add. Yup, down the drain again!  
  
"Would you please tell me were our beloved ice-hearted leader is, my very dear companion."  
  
Yohji seemed to be evaluating my newly polite sentence. Deeming it perfectly worthy, he answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm:  
  
"Now, let's see, where could he be hiding?"  
  
He looked at his wrist, pulling at his sleeve to reveal his watch. I looked at him curiously. What was that dumb idiot doing, again? I rolled my eyes, getting slightly impatient. Patience with this blond-playboy is never a virtue.  
  
"Where do you think our mighty self-proclaimed leader could be at five in the morning?"  
  
It hit me like a bullet hits its target: in bed. True, I'd completely omitted the time factor. Of course, he could also have not been asleep. You can never affirm to be sure with Aya -add freaky yet very entertaining music here. He'd probably be getting up in an hour or so. He usually would wake up around six thirty. Enough time to eat breakfast and prepare the shop. He was on job duty with Yohji that morning anyhow. We frequently all help around eight and four -beginnings and endings of a school day being as charged as they often are, the four pairs of arms were highly required.  
  
It was too late to try to get some sleep, so I decided to get a little something to fill my very empty stomach and then maybe try to catch some shut eye if possible at all.  
  
"I'm both beat and starved, care to join me in a breakfast set for two?"  
  
His eyes glowed and a seducing smile appeared on his lips.  
  
"I never thought you'd ask" he answered, faking a bashful facial cast. The puppy-look! And I hope we all know what I am referring to.  
  
I turned the knob and entered the house. As we both neared the kitchen, I could hear some dishes being banged together. Well, seems like Aya was a sleepwalker. It was either that or he wasn't asleep at all. Knowing Aya as I know him -though you can never completely know Aya nor can you guess his intentions- I'd voted for the second option. Come on, can anyone who isn't drunk or psychotic claim that they can imagine Aya sleepwalking? That is exactly what I thought. Aya would make a very lousy sleepwalker!  
  
"Aya?" Yohji was the first to ask and I wondered why he even bothered to ask if it was he. Who else could it be?  
  
I single grunt affirmed my being right. Of course, I didn't need anything to prove that I was right, I was always right. Yes, now I'm being egocentric and spoiled by my own qualities. I rather like that: spoiled by my own qualities.  
  
"Seems like the intimate breakfast has just been called off, huh Kenken?"  
  
I turned to him and let out a crude:  
  
"Yohji, shut up."  
  
I don't know why, I didn't really didn't want Aya to know about Yohji and me fooling around together -fooling around as in having fun not as in. . . well you know. . . stop thinking like that.  
  
He crossed both arms over his chest and simply replied, as if asking him to shut up had merely been a long past dream:  
  
"One minute he's hitting on you and the next he's telling you to shut it. I can see why your only popular with kids. Man, it'll take a lot of work to make you datable."  
  
Aya didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to anyhow. He leaned against the counter, his back facing us, while he washed the dishes we had used to make diner the night before. At least it saved me the trouble of doing them.  
  
"We're going to retrieve Arosaki" his monotonous voice ordered. Yes, that was more of an order than a statement.  
  
Yohji and I both gaped, mouth hanging low enough the touch the ground. Hadn't we already cleared the 'bringing back corpses in cars' factor? Or so I thought.  
  
"But. . . but" I hesitantly mumbled.  
  
"If that is what Raven is after, than we wont give him the pleasure of obtaining it. We will retrieve the body and that is final."  
  
My eyes wide-opened and the little of tiredness that had previously rendered me sleepy had now completely disappeared and I gazed at Aya who didn't seem the least preoccupied by our dumbfounded looks.  
  
Yohji turned his head to the side, his eyes meeting mine and I would have had to laugh if we wouldn't have been in this situation. I'd never seen Yohji look so ridiculous with his eyes practically hanging out of their sockets and his mouth hanging so low. The idea of the dead rotten corpse that would be Arosaki killed all urges of laughing, but, as Aya, I knew it had to be done.  
  
This time, though, it was Yohji's turn to protest.  
  
"But. . . " he stammered, "but my beautiful car. My genuine roadster. It's- it's going to be ruined. "  
  
Oh faithful motorcycle of mine, how much I love thee.  
  
"Come on Yohji" I laughed, "don't be such a baby."  
  
"Well, it's my car" he childishly answered.  
  
I didn't even bother to hide my smile. His immature pout was way too much to keep my face straight.  
  
"If you two aren't ready in half an hour, I'm leaving without you."  
  
Just try to guess who that was. The ice-man.  
  
Half an hour. . . so much for a little nap. Well, at least it gives me enough time to eat and change. I walked over to the table and grabbed an already used plate -you could easily tell from the noticeable bread crumbs. I found both the bread and the milk on the table and served myself as I grabbed a freshly clean glass from the pile Aya had cleaned and dried. Furious eye-lightning from the red-head which I ignored to spread some jam and peanut butter on my slices of bread. Add a few bananas and there you go. Give it a try, it's delicious!  
  
I took a gulp of milk and swallowed it quickly. I heard Yohji leave the kitchen, probably went to his room to change or to the bathroom to 'doll up'. Even when retrieving a dead body, you must look your best. Yup, that's doubtlessly what he would've said, but I didn't bother to ask.  
  
"Aya" I asked suddenly curious "have you found out anything with the tape. Any other clues?"  
  
Not even bothering to turn around, his hands plunged in citrus-smelling water, he replied:  
  
"It's funny you should ask because you just ran out on us then."  
  
Nervously, I scratched my head. Aya always had the nick to make people nervous, didn't he?  
  
"Let's just say. . . " I began "I needed time to decompress. "  
  
"We found out how much of a looser he is" somebody -I wonder who- yelled from another room. "Must be another case of 'my-parents-never-gave-me- enough-love-and-attention-in-my-childhood-years'."  
  
What a great step we'd just made. Yohji can just elude any mystery there is.  
  
"One thing's for sure, he knows about Weiss" the redundant voice continued.  
  
Surprised, I redirected all my attention to Aya. How could it be. How could he know about Weiss. We'd been subtle and everything. I mean, it's not as if we were running down the street screaming 'we are assassin, hunters of the night, we are Weiss! Gimme a W! Gimme an E! Gimme an I! Gimme an S and gimme another one! Weiss, weiss weiss! Yes, I guess I am slightly overreacting. I tend to do that when under a lot of pressure.  
  
"Yeah," Yohji said as he entered the room, "he's been calling Omi kitten all along. I don't even know if he knows the kids name or not. Haven't even heard him say it once."  
  
"He likes blue" I added a shamed of my lame discovery.  
  
"Good Kenken finds good clues."  
  
I turned an irritated glare to Yohji. We were at it again.  
  
"For some unknown reason, he doesn't want Omi to know we're watching. Perhaps to make him feel abandoned and weak."  
  
"Doesn't he give us a reason?" I asked.  
  
"Only that it could compromise his plans" Aya retorted.  
  
Aya was surely on to something, but there were so many things that weren't resolved in this puzzle of enigmas.  
  
"He also claims to be Omi's worst nightmare. What do you think about that?"  
  
I stopped to think a minute. I remembered thinking it was simply an expression he'd used, nothing of importance. Simply meaning that he was the worst 'thing' he'd ever come across. I echoed my thoughts with words:  
  
"Wasn't it a simple expression? Meaning he'd do the worst things he'd ever had done to him?"  
  
Aya pulled out a chair from under the table and sat, placing both of his elbows on the table.  
  
"What if it was more? I remember hearing Omi say he'd been seeing a weird person in his dreams lately."  
  
"Ya, but that could be from his past. We don't know that. It could have something to do with the kidnapping and everything" Yohji spoke up before I even had time to react.  
  
"Aya," I wondered aloud "are you thinking that Raven was the one Omittchi was seeing in his dreams? What in the world would make you think that?"  
  
Aya leaned back, resting his weight against the back of the chair. He crossed his arms over his chest, his index tapping his upper arm at a fast rhythm.  
  
"Omi's face didn't seem right when he saw Raven. I don't think he would have react that way if it where a simple individual he'd never seen before."  
  
Something in me clicked. Something inside told me that Aya was right. I remembered how Omi hadn't even seemed to mind the nails in his hands and feet. You have to be pretty preoccupied no to notice such wounds. I mean, they are all the freakin' way through. Could it be. . . Could Omi have already seen him in nightmares?  
  
"Aya, it still doesn't make any sense" Yohji maintained. "don't tell me you started believing those premonition thingies?"  
  
Premonitions? 'These aren't ordinary killers, they say God sends them images of how he wants the victims to be tortured. They also have precise descriptions of the boy they have to look for'.  
  
So if they saw him in their heads, why wouldn't Omi?  
  
"We'd better get going" I said as I noticed the half an hour had passed a few ten minutes ago. "Who's going to watch the shop?"  
  
Aya, as our faithful self-proclaimed leader decided on that:  
  
"Ken, you're going with me and Yohji you stay here and open the shop."  
  
"Hey!" the blond idiot pouted "Why do I have to missed out on all the fun."  
  
Miss out? That lucky couch-potato won't even have to go near that half rotten corpse. He should count himself as extremely fortuitous. I'd stay if I weren't forced to go.  
  
I guess Yohji thought the same thing as I did for he didn't seem that regretful anymore. Then his face darkened again.  
  
"Does that mean you'll be taken the roadster?" he doubtfully asked Aya.  
  
A simple glare shut him up real good. The ice-man's glares are so efficacious. I won't to be able to do them to. Life can get so unfair from time to time.  
  
Two minutes later -long enough for me to gobble down the remains of my toast and change my clothes- we were off. It took us an hour and. . . let's just say two hours to get there and boy was I tired. I hadn't noticed how tired I was until a little later when on the road. I was going to bed as soon as we arrived back at home.  
  
Seeing the base where we'd been captured brought back old memories I'd tried so hard to bury and suddenly I wondered how I could have simply brushed all my emotions away. The environment seemed different, perhaps was it because it wasn't raining cats and dogs. Perhaps because we knew no danger awaited us. Perhaps was it because we weren't exactly on a mission. I just couldn't lay my finger on it.  
  
We started to dig up the still freshly buried corpse and it wasn't too long until we hit something. We then threw our shovels to the side and dug with our hands, we didn't want to cut and mush the body more then it already was. Strangely, I still had that lingering feeling in the back of my mind. I soon found out what it referred to. We never found the body. The one thing we did find was a tape.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
-End of chapter 9  
  
Author's note: And there you have it folks! A cliff-hanger -but not a very bad one. I'm not very good at cliff-hangers. You should see how much plotting I have for this story, it's nuts. This is getting more and more complicated. Hehehe, so much fun. Well, more Aya! Yeah! I'm not very good at writing yet -yet being the key word because I will try to include him more and make him interact with the others in order to practice my 'Aya writing'. Yup, and now I'm going to bed. Just click the lovely little button on your left and leave a much appreciated review. Like it, say it! ! ! Don't like it? Tell me why! ! ! Though I hope you don't not like it. . . Oh well, thanx for reading. Onto the reviewers which I love and adore:  
  
Blade6: Well, happy to know you always appreciate it. Happy hapy happy! ! ! I am overjoyed today and don't ask why because I don't have an answer for you. ^_^; Well, review again please! Thanx a lot  
  
~*~  
  
Misura: Glad to see I'm not the only one who likes Raven. Well, there's a lot of Yohji in this chapter, or so I think. Ken's hasn't gotten much sleep, again. . . he's pretty mixed up and jumbled with all his feelings at the moment. Is it love? Hahaha. . . Keep reviewing while I go to bed!  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: I swear I'm trying to write as fast as I can but the most inspiring thing for me is rain and I usually don't write if it doesn't rain, it's been raining all week ^_^; I just love rain. Oh well, glad to see you still like it even if I went I little graphic. Didn't feel like a lemon so I went for censored, I don't hate the idea either. Well, keep reviewing -I say that all the time, don't I? lol  
  
~*~  
  
Kara Angita: You hate Raven? T-T WahHhHhHhHhHh I've grown rather fond of that character. I just love writing him. And odn't worry too much about Omi, you'll get nightmares -though you still should worry I'm just trying to be nice and comprehensive. . . lol  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Kitsune: Well, there you have it! The update. . . I don't really mind if you always say the same thing, you could just put your name and I'd be happy. ^_^ Yup me loves reviews!!! Alright, I'll just go to bed now. Good night and I hope to hear from you soon!  
  
~*~  
  
Riisha: Well another 'I don't hate Raven all that much' reader! I've got some who hate him too. . . sniff! I wuv him! I dream about what he's gonna do to Omi next. . . nya nya nya! Don't ask, This is was tiredness does to me. X . x oh well, thanx for review and please continue!  
  
~*~  
  
Kasra: I've checked the rating as you said because I think you're totally right, It should definitely be higher up and thanx for pointing that out. I think I'm getting as much replies on the censored then on the cross thing. My twisted mind makes my fic very 'original' in it's own little way. Hope everybody likes it like that. Well, keep reading and reviewing because I guess your having as much fun reading than I have writing this. Thanx!  
  
~*~  
  
Destiny Lot: Hey, I am sorry to say that I won't change the perspective. When I decided to start writing this fic I told myself I wouldn't change from person to person's view. Sowy T-T I hope you don't mind too much, but I'll probably keep writing Weiss Kreuz and I'll try something different next time. Thanx for the review and keep reading!  
  
~*~  
  
Amy: Hey Amy! Well what's up? I'll wait to ch@t with you again to ask that question. Oh well, There's the update! Didn't expect it so soon huh? I didn't expect to finish it this weekend either. Oh well, so much for that. Hope you enjoyed it and see you on the ch@t! I wuv u with big hearts! ^_________^  
  
~*~  
  
Anime Cat: So much for inspiration, hope you liked it. Haven't had much time to correct, the last neither. . . Just don't notice the mistakes. Now, I' m falling asleep on this very chair so I'll just go to sleep. On more reviewers to do! Love you and hope you keep R+R!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Vanessa S. Quest: Hope you still enjoy and you keep reading, even though Omi becomes less and less present as the story goes! Thanx a lot!  
  
~*~ 


	10. Even the Most Impatient Lions

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p Oh, Raven is mine and I would beg you not to steal him. If you like him enough to steal him, I'll let you borrow him. I also add that some of the torture will be referring to the catholic religion. I hope no one sees that as an inconvenience. Now, stop reading this and stroll down to the fic. }:)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter X  
  
Even the Most Impatient Lions  
  
~*~  
  
// Times seems to have frozen  
  
But the mind can't be fooled  
  
As the days past I discover  
  
Destiny just can't be ruled //  
  
// Oh, it's the price we gotta pay  
  
And all the games we gotta play  
  
Makes me wonder if it's worth it to carry on  
  
'Cause it's a game we gotta lose  
  
Though it's a life we gotta choose And the price is our own life until it's done //  
  
--The Price / Twisted Sister--  
  
~*~  
  
I remember not being able to think straight for the entire way back. I'd driven my bike without a single thought crossing my mind. I reckon that happening often during that lapse of time. In a matter of what I had guessed was minutes but was in fact hours of riding, we'd gotten home safely and I still couldn't bring my brain to work properly, to comprehend the situation. If I had, I guess I'd probably be nuts by now. I now understand how people who's children or friends have been victims of kidnappings must feel. I guess it's a hard thing to grasp until it has actually happened to you. And even with it happening, juggling with your life and emotions, you still manage to try to make it all disappear, to forget. You'd never think it could happen to you until it has. You'd never think all those things on the news could actually happen to you. . . no, not to your happy -sometimes irritating nonetheless always accepting- and gentle family. Well, you guessed wrong. I do admit we -Weiss that is- are more prone to being victims of 'losses', but nothing like this. Schwarz would probably be up to anything, but a psychotic nobody that resembles a mixture of Farfarello and Schuldich. . . who could have anticipated. Just keep in mind that no one is immortal or immune. Hell is everywhere and it is ready to engulf anything a person can give him. Tilting to the pessimistic side again and always. Long live me. . .  
  
Alright, my moral lesson is pretty much over, I'm sure you'd all like to know what was on the tape. I don't really understand your haste, but let's just see.  
  
I also had to consider the facts. Noticing that Arosaki's corpse had disappeared, that could only mean one thing: Omi had talked. Did it ultimately have to be caused by that? Omi would never betray us. . . He would never. The chibi was a lot stronger than he seemed to be. Alright, his mental state was quite -how can I put this- frail, now more than ever, but physically he was a strong kid. Stronger than a kid his age should ever have to be.  
  
At first, we arrived at the house and, after parking both car and bike, Aya and I entered the house. Aya called for Yohji, seeing he had closed the shop. I couldn't believe it had taken us all morning to travel there and back. I looked at my watch and where it was clearly marked 12:32 PM. Well, no wonder my stomach was grumbling like crazy. I wondered why I hadn't even noticed the sunrise. I hadn't even noticed anything at all. I'd followed the roadster without a thought -as stated earlier.  
  
"Yohji" Aya called again, his dull voice showing signs of a little -almost imperceptible- impatience -or was it anger?  
  
"I'm not getting anywhere near that half-rotten, stinky thing!" someone -and I wonder who- yelled from another room. Well, would you actually expect something intelligent coming from Yohji? I wouldn't ever count on it. And how could he know it was stinky and half-rotten, he hadn't even seen it. Well, I guess his speculation would have been precise even so. Almost three complete days - let's just say two and a half- in ground must not make leave you with a rose's scent and a perfect skin complexion. Maybe the snow white shimmered with light and gorgeousness when the prince kissed her, long after she'd departed her life, but let's just say that earth is not 'once upon a time'. At least, that's what I think! Lets just assume Yohji and I march to a different drummer. . . It's easier to enumerate our incompatibilities.  
  
"We don't have the 'thing'" I yelled to Yohji, sending the sound of my voice where I had heard his come from.  
  
"What do you mean 'we don't have it'? Weren't you suppose to bring it? Was it already entirely decomposed?"  
  
Again, you can always trust that dumb-blond to be idiotic and. . . dumb.  
  
"He wasn't even there, you ass!" I retorted with irritation.  
  
"What do you mean 'he wasn't even there'?" I wondered why he left out the ass part.  
  
"Would you stop repeating everything I say and come h. . . " and stopped in the middle of the word, my sentence remaining incomplete, when I noticed Aya wasn't in the hall anymore.  
  
I looked around a little until I heard something coming from the living room. I recognized the voice as being Raven's and couldn't believe Aya hadn't waited for us. He'd started watching the tape while I was desperately trying to get Yohji to stop playing hide and seek.  
  
"Ken?" I heard the blond supposedly 'adult' ask as I wandered into the small living room where the television and VCR had both been turned on. As I entered, I interrupted on a halfway through conversation Raven was having with himself.  
  
"-it seems. Have you been looking in the wrong places or have you simply been looking at wrong?"  
  
I didn't understand quite well what the guy meant by that. In fact, I didn't understand squat. Hadn't he mentioned wanting Arosaki's body? Why would we have been looking in the wrong places. We knew where we'd buried the body -of course- and had dug at that exact place. We weren't that dumb. . . I guess. Or, more or less, I hoped.  
  
I turned to Aya, hoping he'd at least answer my upcoming questions since he hadn't even bothered waiting for us to start the visioning.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
I was cut off by a furious growl. Well, looks like Aya's as friendly and affectionate as ever.  
  
Yohji -finally- entered the room. He moved forward and slouched on the couch. Seemed like he was done hiding.  
  
Raven continued, explaining his earlier statement:  
  
"You see, I simply asked our dear victim where you'd buried the body, I never said I wanted it. Open the memory drawer and search a little. I remember saying I would test his honesty. See just how long it is possible for him to hold his tongue."  
  
This story was getting more and more complicated by the minute. Where did the body go then?  
  
"He doesn't want Arosaki?" Yohji exclaimed, incomprehension written all over his face.  
  
"It is foolish of you to jump on every occasion you have without thinking twice. How could I put this into words: even the most impatient lions, in their haste, choke on their repast."  
  
And away he goes with the incomprehensible riddles. Just his style. Seems fitting enough, I find. Repast. . . couldn't he just say meal or lunch. This freak is way beyond my understanding.  
  
"By the way," he adds after a short moment of reflection, "is this who you're seeking to find?"  
  
The camera turned -what I guessed was a hundred and eighty degree spin- and faced a door. A chalk-white hand reached for the door knob and, sitting up straight on a chair, tied around his torso and arms, rendered mute by a scarf tightly attached in the back of his head -his mouth must've been stuffed with another clothe but that I couldn't tell for sure- you can only start guessing who that was. Well, I'll give you a hint. The first letter in his name is an A, closely followed by these few syllables :rosaki. Arosaki. It was easy to tell because I hadn't been able to erase his face from my memory ever since we'd found him dead. The pictures Manx had given to us had remained in my mind as did Omi's face when he gazed up at Raven for the first time. I can't explain why, they just do. My brain works just like a camera: take a few shots and then develop it all and wait to see how it turns out and even if it doesn't turn out the way you thought it would, you keep that picture and hide it somewhere with all others that have missed their target.  
  
"What the hell?" I exclaimed aloud.  
  
"What?" Yohji asked, completely oblivious of the fact that this kid, guy -whatever- was suppose to be dead. For God's sake, we'd buried him, hadn't we?  
  
"It's Arosaki" Aya whispered through his teeth, as though opening his mouth to allow a better pronunciation would cause him to speak more than his 'word quota' permitted him to.  
  
Raven did not stop at that -why would he? He spoke up, his self-confidence showing clearly on his features. He moved forward, leaning towards the camera and blocking most of our view.  
  
"Now, I do feel you need a few explanations. Being the very generous person I surely am, I've decided it only fair to give you a call."  
  
That response took me aback. He couldn't just call here, could he? We could trace his call. What was he thinking? Hey, I wasn't complaining: it would probably give us a little more of those much needed clues. Had he truly said he'd give away some explanations? Was this simply another one of his tricks.  
  
As if on cue, the phone rang. My concentration must have been pretty intense because that annoying ringing sent chills down my spin and made me shiver. I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
  
The slight freight having passed, I rushed to my feet and headed straight towards the hall where the wireless phone hung on the wall. Of course, like all wireless phones, it wasn't in its original place. That's what happens with those 'god damn new technology' phones, you forget them everywhere. I heard the television sound behind me, a cruelly intriguing background, as I searched all over the place. I ran to the kitchen, trying to follow the ringing and found the lovable phone well placed on the counter. I jumped over the misplaced chairs, nearly knocking myself over in the prospect, and grabbed it. Could it really be him? I wondered what kind of information he'd give. He could also simply reveal false clues to 'fuck' us up and leave us in the dark -not that we weren't' in the dark already- lead us astray. I prepared myself mentally, trying to find something appropriate to say. Even though I couldn't seem to find anything -what do you say to someone who kidnapped one of your closest friends?-, I pressed on talk and hoped to improvise some sort of catch up phrase that would be fitting. I'd hoped in vain. . .  
  
"What the fuck did you do to him, you sadistic bastard?" I yelled splattering the phone with sputters. Well, so much for a suitable -also meaning polite- greeting sentence. I regretted not having more self- control, but, then again, that is who I am and I guess I just can't change that in a day or two. I just remember thinking that I had to work a little more on that. You can't get rid of all of your faults and you just aren't human if you don't have any. Yeah, even Omi's not perfect: he hates celery and that can't be too healthy. I'm blabbering, aren't I? You're getting sick and tired of me, aren't you? Oh well. . . at least I'm honest.  
  
"K-ken?"  
  
Strangely, the voice on the phone possessed a tone that seemed a little more feminine than it should have been -a little more familiar also.  
  
"Am I calling at a bad time?"  
  
Oops, it was Manx. I'd just said. . . oh well.  
  
"M-manx? Let's just say I-I didn't think it was you and leave it at that." A fiery blush appeared on my cheeks, I could feel it grow as I sheepishly tried to pass the stage of the multiple 'why-the-hell-did-you-say-that's.  
  
"Yohji told us you'd been having some problems with the computer hacking."  
  
Yohji? Even Yohji was getting intelligent as time passed. He'd thought about helping me out. Well, seemed like I could see light at the end of the tunnel. The construction of a flawless friendship layed a little further ahead.  
  
"Yohji told you what?"  
  
There was a pause before she continued, her tone of voice snickering a little.  
  
"Did I say Yohji? I meant Aya."  
  
Who could have guessed? By the way, that was a very sarcastic remark.  
  
"Aya told me you'd been having troubles with the police's security systems. What are you looking for exactly?"  
  
I shrugged off all previous thoughts and went back to our conversation.  
  
"I just thought it could be a good idea to check through some of the criminal records. Since we know what he looks like but can't find him anywhere, maybe we could get some clues there. It's a pretty vague guess, but it's the best I was able to come up with."  
  
"Hum. . . I think it's actually a good idea. You probably won't be able to pass through all of the records, but you might get lucky. I asked some of the guys from the agency to check it out for you and. . . "  
  
I cut through her speech. It wasn't that it wasn't interesting, but I wondered:  
  
"Manx, do you think it's safe to speak about this over the phone? Anybody could be listening, no?"  
  
"Don't worry about it" she replied quickly, "I've secured the line. Now, as I was saying, I had somebody work on it and I have the password you were looking for. Got a paper and a pen?"  
  
I went to my room, bringing the phone with me -we'd probably end up searching for it later- and grabbed a sheet of paper and a blue colored pen.  
  
"Yup" I nodded and spoke all at once.  
  
"Here it goes, it's series of numbers: 143-980-570-089. Got that?"  
  
I finished writing it down, awkwardly holding the phone with my shoulder and trying to mark everything down at the same time. My position must have been hilarious, but I didn't have time to laugh at my own self. Too bad, I could have used a few good laughs.  
  
"Think so. Would you repeat it to be sure?"  
  
"143-980-570-089"  
  
"Alright, thanks Manx."  
  
I shoved the paper in my pocket and went to my desk where I'd placed Omi's laptop. I pushed the power key and waited for technology to put to work its magic.  
  
"Anytime and tell me if ever you need anything else."  
  
We both hung p the phone after short goodbyes and I went to work. I had so much to catch up with.  
  
The computer powered up and I popped the CD in the slot. Soon, the word name and password appeared on the screen and I proudly typed:  
  
-Name: N. Sakawa  
  
-Password: 143-980-570-089  
  
-Loading in progress.  
  
And do the happy dance! It's easy; your butt twitches to the left and your arms wave to the right. Then change; your butts twitches the right and your arms wave to the left. You get the picture, right?  
  
As it slowly downloaded some of the information on to the hard drive, I waited patiently, pondering on where I was going to beginning my research. Newest to oldest: that seemed good enough. I couldn't go back too far because he was only so old.  
  
The first profiles appeared on the computer screen. So, this is what people mean by 'my life is an open book'? In this case it's more like an open folder, but who cares. I even had psychiatrists' reviews on their very sick and twisted patients.  
  
-child kills mother and father because they beat him up.  
  
-man slaughters eight coworkers by 'accidentally' dropping a load of construction material on their heads.  
  
-woman kills other woman with umbrella after seeing her kissing her husband.  
  
This was somewhat a bloodier version of the seven o'clock news.  
  
Then, something caught my attention. In one of the profiles, I could recognize the woman on the picture. I just couldn't tell where I'd seen her. She had a short cut. . .  
  
"Kenken!" Yohji's irritatingly taunting voice chanted as he entered my room. "Aren't you gonna ask me what contained the end of the tape?"  
  
The tape? What tape? Of course, the tape! I hadn't even finished watching it.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked, his snooping attitude already innerving me.  
  
I decided to respond to his inquisitive question because if I didn't I knew he'd be on my case all night.  
  
"I was able to open the police headquarters' system and I am scanning for clues."  
  
He nodded, seemingly accepting what I had just told him. Proving to him that I wasn't as much of a potato-couch as he was, I typed away on the blond bishounen's laptop -yes, yes, the one I'd stolen from his room.  
  
"Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Manx" I answered, keeping it brief and snappy. I didn't want to get into the details or give him any chances of starting another fight. I never start the fights, it's all his doing.  
  
It seemed as though he grew tired of my short and 'straight to the point' answers and simply walked back out, his feet dragging on the floor.  
  
"Well, seems like we'll be getting a call for Raven sooner or later. After your reaction, I just hope you're not the one who answers the phone."  
  
Well, well, well, seems like somebody started eaves-dropping. Why did he even bother asking who was on the phone then? Yohji is both a complete fool and a mystery. I turned my attention to the laptop again and continued my persistent researching. I just hoped I'd find something before the day was over. This kind of thing tend to discourage me after a while.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Sowy it took me so long. T_T very very sowy it did. . . Do you even still read these? Oh well, too bad. . . Happy happy happy, another chapter out. This is my tenth chapter! Joy to the world and listen to birds as they chirp and tweet. Well, it's late and I'm tired -it's almost always late when I finish a chapter. So go and read your personal messages. . .  
  
Mini author's note: I just fell like telling you my personal life troubles. . . don't read if offended by bruising. Now, I can' just tell you how sorry I am to have bruised Yohji's cheeks in the few first chapters. I just fell off my bed this morning and I've got a bruise that's the size of two apples side by side on my lap. Poor poor Yohji. . . I promise not ot bruise you ever again because it's painful. . . lol! Now, remember, don't mind my rambling because though it hurt like hell, it was quite the blast. . . I'm still laughing at the pose I must have fallen in. Well, my mini author's note became huge. . . go read the personal message and don't forget to review.  
  
~*~  
  
Amy: I haven't talked to you in a while. My computer's completely bugged and it's a miracle I can still use Microsoft word and a few other applications. We just got it fixed and it should be working correctly now. I've finally downloaded MSN 6 and can see everyone's pretty images and profile pages. Happy me! }:) Well, I hope to talk to you on the ch@t we have to try out what you thought me the other day. See ya and thanx a lot for the review, it means a lot to me.  
  
~*~  
  
Destiny Lot: I am glad you don't mind too much about the POV thing. Well, here you go: the chapter has finally made it's great entrance. Tada! So what I thought was a not so good cliffhanger was actually a pretty good one, huh? Great then, if it keeps you coming back, I'll just hafta put some more in there. Well, thanx a lot and keep reading and reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
Kara Angita: A stress ball huh? Well, that's not a bad idea! A heart-shaped stress ball. . . I'll keep that in mind. Actually I'm the one who needs a stress ball. School started. . . I guess there's not enough stress balls in the world to compromise with that. Oh well, thanx for reading and keep it up!  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Kitsune: O.o ! Yucky yucky, icky icky coffee. * sticks out tongue* Bla. . . To each its own taste. Coffee bla bla bla. . . Oh well, if it keeps you reading and ready for the day I'll accept it. Don't know if you've thought of anything else to say, but while you do I lveo what you write already. ^_^; Yup, I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really do! Keep R&R'ing  
  
~*~  
  
Jacques: O.o suspense. Yeah! My gole has been achieved but I betcha now your all jumbled up with the newly arrived events. Yup, that's also meant to be. Hihihi, I'm a mischievous person. Nya nya nya. . . There isn't a cliffhanger in this chapter but still remember to come back for more please.  
  
~*~  
  
Anime Cat: Yup, you'll hafta wait and wait and wait for all your answers to be -well- answered. *smirks* I love this. I get to control everything. I am in control of my own WK universe and I can do whatever I want. Such power -I am attracted by overly abusive use of power. . . don't even ask. Yup, keep writing and reviewing. . . I still can't believe you've been sticking with this story from the begging to now. Sheesh! Thanx!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Vanessa S. Quest: I don't how many chapters this story will count, but I hope to make it long without making linger too much. Well, just look back at the chapters and notice not much happens in everyone of them. . . that doesn't matter, right? I haven't answered any of your questions yet, but if you keep reading you might just find some clues and stuff. Maybe, just maybe. . . or you could simply wait until the story unraveled itself not to catch on to quickly and get bored with it. Well, whatever you chose to do, keep reading and reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
Blade6: Getting better and better: I am progressively reaching higher ranks. Joy! Well, keep reading and reviewing. I love to know your still out there somewhere and waiting for the next chapter. Lol, thanx!  
  
~*~  
  
Riisha: You would really add me? *big big big smile appears on her face as she starts jumping everywhere, destroying her room in the progress* I'd love that -but I guess you'd already guessed that, right? If Ken hadn't blown of some steam, he'd probably exploded by now -or Yohji would have been the first victim of the raging 'Ken tornado'. Poor poor Ken, so much torture. I love torture!!! And don't think I'd just leave clues around for the future pairings, no no no! Mischievous little me isn't that generous. And about Raven, he could just do anything. I don't even know what he does and he's my own character.  
  
~*~  
  
Misura: An intriguing story from an intriguing -more or less nuts- writer. Well, it's very representative. Ken finally blew out everything that was trapped inside him. I'm glad The Yohji vs Ken scenes make you laugh. I didn't know if they were really funny or mostly annoying. Thanx for pointing it out. Nothing to black in this chapter, I'm being nice. Well, keep reading and reviewing, hope you still and always enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: yup, where's the angst, isn't enough yet huh? Well, I'll look into that because Weiss should be getting their daily tape also. Let's just think about what Omi's gonna suffer. *thinks* hum. . . it hasn't rained at all for the last two weeks and so my imagination is complete dried out. Sad, isn't it? That means that unless we've got a huge torrent coming soon, the next chapter'll just hafta wait a while. Not too long of course. I would never leave you guys in the dark for too long. Well, thanx for the review and keep reading!  
  
~*~  
  
A Spell: You said I was IC!!! Yeah! That always gets me worried. I can damage Omi or Ken up all I want and never even bother to think about it twice but I'm always afraid of going OOC. Thanx for that! I know about some of the misspellings, and I am sorry about them also. I do have the intention of finishing everything and then 'polishing' it. I just might a few sentences here and there also. Well, thanx for the review -and for finding Raven 'weird' and 'interesting'- and keep it up! R&R  
  
~*~  
  
Kasra: Such a nice and heartwarming review. *heart, heart* Well, as you can clearly see, the mind games aren't over yet. This is going to be one of those twisted story's where you hafta to notice every detail, or almost. Yes, I've been working with plot a lot, improving it and visualizing every possible angle. Glad to see it's appreciated. Keep R&R -and don't worry I get caught up in writing to sometimes. }:)  
  
~*~ 


	11. Waters of Sleep

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p Oh, Raven is mine and I would beg you not to steal him. If you like him enough to steal him, I'll let you borrow him. I also add that some of the torture will be referring to the catholic religion. I hope no one sees that as an inconvenience. Now, stop reading this and stroll down to the fic. }:)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter XI  
  
Waters of Sleep  
  
~*~  
  
// Is it a kind of shadow, reaching into the night  
  
Wandering over the hills unseen, or is it a dream?  
  
There's a high wind in the trees, a cold sound in the air  
  
And nobody ever knows where you go and where do you start  
  
Oh, oh into the dark //  
  
-- Bright Eyes / Art Garfunkel --  
  
~*~  
  
4:52 PM.  
  
I'd been sitting in front of this 'I-swear-I-would-destroy-you-if-you-were- mine' computer for approximately four hours straight. I hadn't even gotten up to piss, god damn it! The researching had been occupying most of my mind and I just couldn't manage to keep track of all the profiles I'd seen. I'd learned of some new-and-improved killings methods I'd never even deemed possible. Throwing a dime from the top of the empire state building can actually kill somebody? Good thing Japan's my homeland. We'll just go on wishing that's an old wife's tale.  
  
It had taken some time, but I'd finally figured out where I'd seen that lady with the short hair. I'd associated her image to one of the customers that had made transactions at the Koneko lately. Interestingly, she'd come and ordered the same day Omi had disappeared. Interestingly yet again, she was on the police's wanted list. Meilyn Shinichi was her name according to her online profile.  
  
At first, I'd completely brushed it off, not wanting to peek into other people's personnel lives, but, I still wondered what she'd done to get there. She'd seemed like a very high classed woman at that time. Very clean and proper, very feminine and. . . well, not really gentle, but polite could work.  
  
The urge to press on the 'what-did-she-do' button, to open her portfolio did not leave me impassive. My mind kind of swayed between the 'do it' and the 'don't even think about it buster'. In truth, no one would ever know and I could carry my little secret to the grave, but another part of me was just screaming the rights to one's privacy. Should a criminal be allowed to have privacy? That was way beyond my pondering.  
  
Innocently -like a child who tries to pilfer a chocolate-chip cookie between meals- , I looked over both of my shoulders and slowly directed the mouse's pointer to the 'open' key. I whistled inwardly -every innocent man whistles while doing innocent things.  
  
The page opened and, every a brief scan, I took notice that most of the crimes committed were drug related. So, we had a drug dealer as a customer. It's interesting to see how much the aspect of one 'candy man' to another can change. She seemed so flirtatious and professional. I swear I would never have guessed.  
  
I yawned. Yesterday's and this morning's lack of sleep was finally catching up to me.  
  
Another thing caught my attention; she had a brother that was also part of the criminal record: Segushi Shinichi. Just a quick click and I would learn a little more about this weird woman. If I just clicked on her brother's name, it would make a direct link to his own portfolio. I could invade some more. I'd just discovered a lust for knowledge I did not know I possessed. That is, can you consider people's personnel lives as being knowledge? At least, I was learning a little about our 'no-longer-teenage-and-part-of-our- own-fanclub' customers. We do occasionally have more serious customers, you know.  
  
Yawn -probably could have swallowed a few flies if there had been any in the room at the time.  
  
Just when the pointer arrived closer and closer and closer. . . guess who interrupted my searching? Bursting into my room as if a huge and uncontrollable fire had chased him away from all the other rooms in the house, Yohji dragged a chair and came to sit right beside me, peering at my on-going work.  
  
"I knew it Kenken. I just knew you'd be checking out the girls sooner or later."  
  
I simply turned my head and glared.  
  
"Just couldn't resist could ya?" he added with a broad smile, a cigarette dangling from the right side of his mouth.  
  
Turning back to face the screen, I closed the page and then the entire computer. I tilted the screen until it met with the keyboard and shut with a resounding 'click'. Using both hands to push myself away for the desk, I got up and walked towards my bed. I vehemently replied:  
  
"I want you and the cancer-stick out of my room. I'm gonna try and get a little shut eye."  
  
"Well, seems like I'm always appreciate around here."  
  
With that, he left the room, a sulky look playing about on his features. He exited the room and then slowly moved his hands back in. Between his fingers, the cigarette gradually burned, unknowingly sending intoxicating fumes in the room.  
  
I threw one of my pillows at the door, trying to shut it but never managed to get it right. It didn't matter all that much because the blond playboy still departed.  
  
I cleared my mind, trying not to think of anything, but images of Omi came back to me still. I just couldn't stop them. I didn't feel too good now that I thought about it. A slight headache was threatening to take over my skull and my eyes were dry and reddened by the long hours in front of the computer screen.  
  
The last thought I asked myself was: 'when are we going to receive the next tape?'  
  
Then darkness plunged me into its deep and claming waters: the black and soothing waters of sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
// Your mouth, so hot  
  
Your web, I'm caught  
  
Your skin, so wet  
  
Black lace on sweat  
  
I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
  
You're poison running through my veins  
  
You're poison, I don't wonna break these chains  
  
Poison //  
  
-- Poison / Alice Cooper --  
  
~*~  
  
That night, I'd slept almost peacefully. You may not believe me, but even my stomach didn't wake me up when diner time came and passed.  
  
It was not until midnight -almost one o'clock actually, but midnight makes it sound romantic- that I awoke, a crackling noise catching my attention. When I opened my eyes, I found my door to be half open and the shadowed contours of a frail body entered my room. As soon as it took its first step forward, I'd already guessed its identity. I couldn't believe it, but something inside me locked up all of my doubts in an iron cell and energetically built a brick wall in front. Still, though I could not doubt, I uttered a few names, certain none of them would be accurate.  
  
"Yohji? Aya?"  
  
Then a desperate:  
  
"Manx?"  
  
I recognized the voice of the intruder as he whispered a soft "Ken-kun".  
  
The figure rushed ahead, making a beeline for my small, single-placed bed. I couldn't get a sole emotion to show on my face. I couldn't understand. . . I was still scared. There he was, racing his own shadow to get to me, to reach my open arms and something frightened me. I'm not easily frightened, none of us are, but this time. . . I just couldn't comprehend.  
  
"Om-Omi?"  
  
His weight hit my chest but I didn't feel the impact all that much. He had been underfed.  
  
"H-how?" I mumbled, not even able to ask an entire question with a grammatically complete sentence.  
  
Even in the darkness of my room, I saw -guessed is more appropriate- his eyes become watery. He placed his chin in the crook of my neck. A few crystal tears hit my warm skin and his spasmodic breath tickled my ears and blew in my hair.  
  
"D-don't. . ." he pleaded. "Please don't."  
  
He turned his head towards me and I felt his eyes plunge into mine: deep azure blending with chocolate-brown.  
  
"Don't ask me how. Just help me forget."  
  
He placed himself in a sitting position over my outstretched legs and let his arms dangle at his sides. His upper-body moved forward, his hands reaching for the side of my face and his lips made full contact with mine. A great wave of heat overcame me and I relaxed in his embrace. On its own accord, my mouth opened, granting to the other a free entry. Something warm and wet came in contact with my tongue. They battled a fearless fight of mingling and clashing. I didn't even think of resisting any longer. It's as if my body obeyed on its own agreement. As if my mind was too weak to go against my will, my needs. As if my mind wanted this. A calculated event that I knew would come. I, nevertheless, had delayed its arrival.  
  
In reward, after such a daring confrontation, my tongue was awarded with the permission to penetrate the moist cavern in front of it. It was hot, wet. I played around, my body wanting more than what was given. I couldn't even grasp what I was doing at the moment. The taste was so sweet and so addictive; it simply left you wanting more. More than what was given. More than what was permitted to possess.  
  
I felt the tension rise in my body. My muscles seemed sore, but they didn't ache. It was like somebody was trying to convince me that they were throbbing with pain but I couldn't feel a single thing.  
  
Small pearls that were his teeth bit my lower lip and drew a little blood from them. Our heated kiss now had the flavor of metallic blood added to the sweetness of his saliva. I savored the mixture, the combination of both our scents as they linked with each other, obtaining one aura, one aroma, one sensation.  
  
Coyly, my fingers played with the soft fabric of his shirt, folding its edges and caressing its texture with their tips. I felt a fervent flush take place on my cheeks: one I remembered having when I played soccer on the J-league and the girls would come and praise my qualities. The same blush you have when you kiss your first girl. The same blush you have when your friends force it out of you later on.  
  
Shyly, my hands moved under his shirt, my fingers crawling up his spinal cord. I could feel his smooth flesh wrinkling beneath my fingers. His lips moved from my mouth to my left jawbone and I could clearly hear my now irregular and fervent breathing. It seemed to fill the whole room with a background music of passion. The rustling of the sheets seemed far away almost imaginary, but I knew it was close and I knew what and who provoked it.  
  
My arms crossed in his back and reached for his strong hips. They squeezed them, nails scratching them ever so slightly, just enough to leave red marks that would remain for a few minutes.  
  
Barley-colored hair whipped my face as his head made its way down, brushing light kisses on my earlobes, neck and collar bones. My teeth reached for his neck and bit down, softly at first, than with passion and greed. I placed my head over his and inhaled the natural scent of his hair. With my chin, I pushed the few strands that sweat had glued to his forehead and kissed along their honey roots.  
  
My hands roamed downwards, reaching for his buttocks. I cupped both and clutched them, their firmness making the heat rise once again in my chest. All I wanted was to rip off his pants and be able to caress every single square inch of his perfect body. As I squeezed harder, his head tilted back and he let out a single, small moan and breathed in. I could tell he would be completely erect soon from the way his clothes seemed to cling to his form.  
  
His hands seized my shirt and forced it off, the collar almost ripping my ears off in the rush. I looked at my torso and noticed it was also covered with sweat. Well, look who's having a blast.  
  
I was utterly overwhelmed by pleasure and a multitude of long lost sensations. They all came back to me with the force of a powerful blow to the heart. This was more than pleasure; it was impatience and desire at its savage form. My hands roughly pushed against his pectoral muscles. Some would say a little too roughly, but is anything to bold or wild in love making?  
  
His lips remained partially open as his chest moved up and down in haste. Then, he moved forward a little, now sitting on my stomach, making it harder for me to breath, but I would never protest. He teased me, his face moving closer to mine, closer to my lips and then rapidly moving back. I tried to catch him, lifting my head, but the weight of his body across my stomach rendered it impossible for me to lift myself entirely. A playful smile appeared on his lips and he plunged down, lips aiming for mine.  
  
He dug in, trying to get the most out of one single kiss. I felt his full erection brush against mine. The light touch sent an outburst of vibrations in my body, forming a suite of irregular tremors. Someone screamed. At that time, I would have said it was my companion, but now. . . now I knew it was myself. I moaned, I cried and groaned. Every sensation I possessed, every sense was on alert, ready to explode with warmth and delectation at any moment now.  
  
"K-ken-ku-n" the golden-haired boy complained, as I broke the kiss, completely out of breath.  
  
A naughty look crossed his eyes and I was left there to wonder what it was all about. He backed up a little, snow sitting on my knees and reached for my groin, giving it light strokes. At that point, I was trembling everywhere, from head to toes. At first, all I wanted was to shy away, but he held me pined there, at that exact place. I knew what he was going to do and I didn't want to force it on him, even though it was he who forced it on to himself.  
  
"Don't worry, Ken-kun. I'm ready for this" he answered as if he'd been able to read my mind. I'd never thought my life was an open book. Then again, he and I had always been very close and understanding in each others feelings.  
  
His warm and wet mouth engulfed my erect groin and sucked. I felt my blood rush and a both unpleasant and engaging throbbing pounded in my head. I could feel my rapid pulse in the tips of my fingers and toes. All my articulations were stiffening, though I couldn't understand why. My back arched and I cried out his name, trying not to be too loud. My mouth hung open as I tried to absorb the most air in one gulp. The boy stammered and spoke:  
  
"Ken, touch me. Please, I need. . ."  
  
Without further ado, I sat up straight and kissed the younger boy's ivory shoulders while he was on duty. My heart beats came faster and faster, a non-stop rhythm that raged inside me, the very beat of love-making; the ultimate result. I licked my dry lips, their newly gained moisture probably making them glistening as the moonlight from the window hit my bed and disrupted friend. I moved my hands to place them under him, to play with his nipples. I wasn't too sure what to do. I couldn't think straight and hadn't ever been in this position with another guy before.  
  
The beautiful seventeen-year-old took in a sharp breath and licked the inside of my right lap, one of his hands always remaining on my penis.  
  
"Huh. . . p-please" I wailed and he shut me up with a voracious kiss. I didn't even stop to wonder how he could know all this stuff.  
  
My hands moved to cup his posterior again and I caressed his entire body with a harshness I never thought I'd give to anyone, but I couldn't control myself. I wasn't even afraid of hurting him. I was blinded by pleasure -or so it seemed. I licked his skin, savoring the salty taste of each bead of sweat. It was like drinking up a cup filled with sea water or trying to swallow sandpaper and I loved it. In fact, I couldn't stop.  
  
"Haaaa-a"  
  
He gave a pull on my groin and I felt I couldn't resist any longer. I exploded completely, spreading my semen on his hand and on my sheets. I didn't know how I'd explain this to Yohji and Aya the next morning neither did I care.  
  
It suddenly came to my attention that he hadn't come at all. I turned to see him, trying to get my eyes to gaze into his but stopped dead in my tracks as I noticed the bed was filled with blood. I couldn't believe it. Had I been that harsh? Or was I pissing blood instead of, well. . . what's normally requested of a guy?  
  
"Omi?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me with a visage of utmost fear; the same expression he'd had when he'd seen Raven for the first time.  
  
"Omi?" I repeated, searching to get his attention.  
  
He was looking downwards at his hands, his shoulders and entire torso shaking. I followed his gaze and noticed the gapping holes that punctured the middle of his small hands. His wounds! We'd blinded ourselves so much we hadn't considered anything a part from the pleasure.  
  
"Shit, give me your hands."  
  
I tore of a piece of unstained covers and wrapped his hands in them.  
  
"Kuso" I whispered, "we've gotta get you to the hospital."  
  
Suddenly, noticing Omi's unresponsiveness, I lightly took his chin in my hands and forced his head upwards. The blond strands moved aside and something in the image before me made me jump. Omi's beautiful untouched face had unexpectedly turned into another. I recognized it. It was Omi's frail body, his tiny yet agile hands, his golden hair, but wearing the face of a sadist, of a murderer. Raven?!  
  
"What the hell!" I screamed as realization came to me. I threw myself backwards and obliged my hands to let go of 'Omi's' face.  
  
'It' started to laugh, the disrupting sound echoing through the night, through the whole room which abruptly disappeared to allow a reign of darkness and void to take over. There was nothing. Nothing but that hideous laugh.  
  
I woke up with a start. A dream: it had been no more than a stupid dream. I passed the back of my hand over my forehead and wiped off the beads of sweat that had formed there. My hands ran against my eyes and rubbed them, trying unsuccessfully to remove part of their tiredness. As predicted, I had a headache.  
  
I sat up straight and tried to make out the flashy-red numbers on my own personnel alarm clock: 4:39 AM. Great only a few more hours until the guys would wake up.  
  
I got up and walked to the bathroom. There, I passed a very cold -frigid would be the right term to use in this context- clothe all over my face, rinsing off both the drowsiness and the sweat all in one stroke. Sighing dramatically, I turned on the shower and -after checking the temperature to make sure I wouldn't freeze to death or boil- I undressed and stepped into the bath. I closed the curtain behind me and that was the first time I even noticed I'd went to bed completely dressed the day before.  
  
The dream I'd just had disturbed me. I couldn't believe I'd actually taken pleasure in sleeping with Omi.  
  
Angry with myself, I murmured while punching the ceramic walls that surrounded me:  
  
"He's only a god damn kid: he's seventeen-years-old. I can't believe I just had an erotic dream concerning a seventeen-year-old boy. And Omi out of all of those kids."  
  
Alright, so I was merely nineteen which gives us a two year difference, but Omi seemed so much younger, so much cuddlier, so much more. . . I don't know he just seemed too sweet and corruptible. I,m not really sure corruptible is the right term to use in this context, but I don't give a damn.  
  
I ignored my mind as it went on, blabbering against my every thought: 'Yes, but he's a very mature seventeen-year-old, ne?' I just wanted to hit myself back to reality. I'd always considered Omi as the little brother I'd never had, not a future sex obsession. Yes, I do have to admit that Omi is cute and genki and. . . but I didn't even know I felt that way about men in general. In one night I'd discovered I kind of liked Omi -or so I guessed- and was in to men. Give me a brake, for pity's sake.  
  
Ever since that Raven guy came in the picture, my life had went down the drain many times.  
  
What if it was nothing more than a dream? I mean, dreams can be pretty awkward at certain times, right? They didn't always have a certain meaning associated to them. That's it! It was no more than a stupid dream I'd had that stupid night and I would get over it like I almost got over everything else that's happened in my god damn life. Now, all I needed was resolution and a little will-power.  
  
But, what if this dream really did reflect my buried and repressed thoughts? Nah! I loved Omi like a brother and a very good friend. The only question that remained was do you have embarrassing dreams in which you slept with your friends? This is mind-rambling.  
  
I turned off the water and dried myself off with a no longer fluffy white towel. As I walked towards the kitchen I passed in the corridor that led to the front door and noticed something on the floor. Probably one of Yohji's things he'd just left laying there. The dog must have carried it there. Oh wait. . . we didn't have a dog, nor do we have one now. Drats. . . don't even dare to ask what I'm talking about because you wont get an answer. I'm tired and confused and that's what the mix of these two moods give: a very disturbed me.  
  
As I got closer and closer, my vision cleared a little and I noticed the rectangular shape of the thing in question. Cheers everybody, we just got another fucking tape.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: And there you have it! My very first lemon ever. Well, you don't get a penetration or anything, but you have a lemon. Lime? Maybe. . . Oh well, hope you enjoyed it because you wont be having anything else for a while. Omi torture in the next chapter, yeah! ! ! Smile and be happy.  
  
I'm sorry it took so much time to get this chapter out -it's been finish for like a week and half and only needed correcting, but I didn't feel like it. You guys can't blame me because the reviews have been dropping dramatically. So there, you've got only yourselves to blame. *sticks out tongue*  
  
Alrighty, since I really do feel like knowing why the reviews have dropped, I'll just have to require 8 reviews. When I get 8 reviews I'll consider giving you Omi torture. Yes, I even torture the readers! ^-^; My goal is to have ten -some of my chapter had something like 13 so I know it's possible- but I'll leave it down at 8.  
  
Now, that that's passed, go and review. Tell, me what I'm doing wrong, please. I'll try to correct it. And for the people who did review, you've always got your personnel messages.  
  
By the way, for those who don't know Alice Cooper's song Poison, go get it. I swear it's worth it! I'm an old rock fanatic. }:)  
  
Riisha: Well, I've finally gotten my entire room cleaned up and am glad nothing was destroyed beyond repairs O.o; Alright, so, how were the yaoi 'HINTS'? Hope you likes my very first lemon. I still need to improve a little, but I'm actually pleased with it. Didn't feel like going too far but I just had to put the details. About Manx, you'll just have to wait and see. I'm not gonna tell you anything. There's only one person apart from that knows where this story is headed and she's not gonna tell you anything. Ha ha ha *maniacal laugh* Well, that's about it for now and I hope you review again. Thanx again for all the reviews you've been giving me and for putting this story on your favorite's list! Big hugs!  
  
~*~  
  
Amy: Hey! Haven't talked to you for a while, haven't I? T_T I've been pretty much absent X . x; Yup, I haven't been on msn for more than five minutes in the last four days or so. Wait, make that a whole week. Well, I don't know if you consider this as being Omi torture, but it is lime. Yes, hope I didn't get too graphical, but I don't think anyone will care too much. I'm kinda sad that last chapter didn't get a lot of attention, but who gives a damn. I'm hoping this one will be a little more popular. I've finally connected with Riisha, but I didn't even get to talk to her. Sad sad sad is my history of these last weeks. Guy troubles. . . but I'll tell you all about that on Msn.  
  
Well, ja ne and I hope to talk to ya soon Thanx for the review!  
  
~*~  
  
Anime Cat: NO!!!! *rips out her hair* you control the reviews! I promise never to sheesh you again. But I still won't give you any answers about the plot. Only that next chapter is Omi torture. So many people are waiting for the next tape, it's funny. I'm just make them linger, you included. Lol! Well, hope you keep reading and reviewing, the chapters will keep coming if the reviews also follow! ~_^  
  
~*~  
  
Kara Angita: Yeah! You like my Yohji! *jumps around* I do tat a lot don't I?! Yup, school's been holding me up, even though this chapter's been finished for over a week. O.o; I'm guilty of making the readers linger in the dark. Well, at least it wasn't a cliff-hanger. This one could more or less be considered as one. Well, Omi torture in the next chapter so keep your hopes up and keep reading and reviewing.  
  
~*~  
  
Blade: I'm trying to keep up but my fingers are typing this without my mind thinking! That's bad isn't it? Well, as long as you still like it I'm pleased with everything. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
~*~  
  
Kasra: You're the first one to bring up Arosaki's 'reliving'. Yup, he's not dead. When is this fic gonna become comprehensible? *smirks* not telling! Manx did say she'd secured the line, but you'll see what that gives as the story moves along. Keep reading and reviewing, there's Omi torture in the next chapter! Enjoying your reviews as always.  
  
~*~  
  
Vanessa S.Quest: Don't worry about at thing. Just worry about the Omi torture you'll probably read if you read the next chapter that should be coming out in about two to three weeks -if the reviews come with this one that is. Well, I'm glad you like and please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
~*~ 


	12. Sin Is the Kitten Who Weeps

Disclaimers : Sniff. Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute. Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused. welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder. All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p Oh, Raven is mine and I would beg you not to steal him. If you like him enough to steal him, I'll let you borrow him. I also add that some of the torture will be referring to the catholic religion. I hope no one sees that as an inconvenience. Now, stop reading this and stroll down to the fic. }:)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter XII  
  
Sin Is the Kitten Who Weeps  
  
~*~  
  
// And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive //  
  
Iris / Goo Goo Dolls  
  
~*~  
  
As I bent down to pick up the tape I'd just found lying on the ground in the middle of the hallway, I was debating with myself on whether I should watch it without the others' consent or not. Being the very patient person I was and still am, it soon became clear to me that -even though I thought it would be more 'equitable' to wait for the two other members of Weiss- I would not be able to stand the time delay. With this tape, we could discover new paths, new clues. We could also discover that they'd finally killed Omi and gone to another victim, but that was highly unlikely because Raven said he'd call us. Why would he call us after killing him? Then again, Raven was Raven and though I hadn't been totally acquainted with him yet, I guess his mind was twisted enough to do about anything.  
  
You rarely find people with a mind this disorganized. It sometimes makes me ponder on what could have happened to make him that way. Was he always like this? Was he born with this hatred of life and with a weird, dreamy goddess implanted in his brain? Or was it all caused by a childhood trauma?  
  
Though we can all presume he is completely nuts, we have to give him credit for one thing: he's a genius. To be able to defy Weiss and leave us in the utter darkness of the infamous 'I-don't-know-what-the-hell-we're-gonna-do' world, you have to have planed this months and months in advance. I'm not trying to praise Weiss in claiming that it is hard to get pass us, I am stating facts. Without publicly declaring that we rule the world and that no one can surpass us, it is proper to admit that we aren't amateurs. To be capable of playing around with us as he does is not everyone's virtue. In fact, it is mostly improbable. Let us not forget that we are also backed up by Kritiker, a society that has practically never been breached itself. This 'scheme' was planed a long way back. This could not simply be a spur of the moment job.  
  
Now, if you take notion that -as this one- every kidnapping must be planed in advance, that suggests that the victims are also chosen in advance. In other words, if we ever catch a member of this sadistic clan, we can force some information out of him: who's the next victim on the list? That is, if ever there is a list, of course.  
  
Grabbing a pen, I wrote this newly discovered information on my hand , assuring myself that I would not forget it. Clues come and go in my mind as they please. I'd have to tell the guys about this one later. I can already guess Yohji's retort: 'You're only three days late on information. Light years away, baka'. I'd have to prepare a catch up line for that one. Hey, might as well prepare it in advance, right? I just notice that in the expression catch up, if you so happen to stick the two words together, it gives catchup. Get it? Ketchup? Never mind. . . this rambling isn't contagious, don't worry about it. Too much mind blathering sets me way off tracks. Now, where was I? Ah yes. . . get to the next chapter already!  
  
I picked up the tape from the ground and felt my fingers brush against something that did not possess the texture a tape usually does. It was smoother, just like glassed paper. As I turned the tape to see what it was, I found out that my fingers were resting on a band of scotch tape which held in place a small piece of grayish paper -must've gotten dirty when being carried here. In brown and unclear letters, I could read: 'Sin is the kitten who weeps'.  
  
It was only after reading the brief and partially vague sentence that I noticed something: the letters were written in blood. Of course, it had dried and turned brown since then, but I could clearly make it out. Believe me when I say that I've seen enough blood to know what it looks like when it's dry, fresh, under water or spattering through the air.  
  
I felt chills run up and down my spinal cord and I remember rubbing my hands together, trying in vain to warm them up for they had suddenly become ice-cold. You try rubbing your hands together with a tape nestled in them. I ripped off the small piece of paper and placed it on the most renowned coffee table, its writing facing the ceiling above.  
  
With a hesitant index, I turned one the power switch on the VCR and waited for the green light to glow. I then pushed the tape in and waited a few moments before pressing the play button. You have to wait a lot when your VCR's fabrication year was at the least twelve years ago.  
  
Strangely, I heard the television open and I surely had not ordered the action. Surprised and taken aback, I turned and noticed Aya standing behind me with his usual frown.  
  
"Don't bother waking Yohji" he explained. "He's been partying all night long and won't get up until this afternoon, unless you propose yourself to carry him out of his bed."  
  
I couldn't believe what the ice-king had just told me. That idiotic playboy had been partying all night. He could have been researching, getting the shop ready for tomorrow, doing flower arrangements, trying to get some information with Kritiker. . . partying! That just seemed so wrong. We were all working -well, especially me- to find Omi and he was just hanging and having a good time. That selfish prick!  
  
"He's been partying?" I asked, annoyance seeping through my voice.  
  
A simple and brief nod proved that last sentence as being correct. That bigheaded Narcissus. He'd thought only of himself and of his self-image while he very well new that Omi was suffering and vulnerable in the hands of a sadistic criminal. Did that last sentence seem right to you? I mean, how could a person be so blind? I. . . I. . .  
  
I decided to keep all my hatred inside and blast it all out on him when he'd awake.  
  
The tape began.  
  
The only thing we could see was a color that resembled red wine. I wondered if the screen's coloring was wrong, but I could see reflects in the strangely monotonous coloring. They seemed to be moving at a slow rhythm; like rings of water dispersing right after being created. I then recognized the image. It was a puddle a blood: a puddle of rich and liquid -newly shed- blood. I repressed my urge to throw up all over the floor by clasping my mouth shut. Was this really his blood? Was this Omi's?  
  
"How's our little kitten doing?" a raspy voice asked.  
  
With a rapid swirl, the camera backed away from the puddle and we were finally able to view the scene.  
  
Raven lurched forward, moving closer and closer to Omi. The blond bishounen turned his head to the side and replied in an annoyed -though it was more infuriated than annoyed- voice:  
  
"What the hell do you want with me?" he yelled back without looking at his kidnapper. It seemed that, though he had begun to face Raven, he wasn't completely able to be brave and resist him. When I say resist, you must take it as follow: he could not resist answering him. Yes, it was clear by the newly carved marks on Omi's arms and legs, that he'd been forced to endure a certain amount of torture. I wondered how Raven had proceeded, curious and enraged all at once, but it didn't take long until I found out.  
  
"Where is Arosaki's body, boy?" he asked.  
  
I couldn't believe it. He was still using that stupid 'now-I-seem-to-be- fucking-alive' Arosaki dude. He was merely testing Omi and hurting him just to see how long it would take to break him. Somebody just had to beat some sense into this maniac.  
  
Closing his eyes, Omi responded in a clear yet whispered voice:  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
A wicked smile played on the black-haired man's lips. For a second, Omi's eyes met his and his expression seemed to somewhat worsen. The mere exchanged look had ignited a fiery flame in his eyes. I flame of lust and madness.  
  
Omi yelled to his face:  
  
"I've told you a thousand times and I'll tell you a thousand more. Now let me go!"  
  
Omi twisted and turned on that god-be-damned cross of his and breathed in sharply as the attempt to free himself jarred his injured hands. A single tear fell down the side of his face as the gash opened and ripped his skin.  
  
"Now now, little boy. You know you must be honest with me. Honesty can be such a savior at times" Raven replied with a sick smile, his voice dripping with sweetness and comprehension. The more he spoke, the more I hated that man.  
  
Taking in ragged breaths, Omi's chest heaved up and down rhythmically. His lips were crackled and bleeding, this probably due to the lack of liquid that flowed in his mouth. They must not have been giving him enough to drink.  
  
"How can I be honest if I have nothing to tell? I'm only your usual teenager" Omi yelled at the other, his raspy voice croaking as would a crow's discordant cry.  
  
The smile left Raven's face only to be replaced by a forced pout. He sighed and turned to Omi to answer his previous question.  
  
"And there I thought you were a very resourceful person."  
  
A slight tremor passed through the blond boy's body as the elder man ran his fingers across the broken skin of his once flawless chest. His index pressed on one of the cuts, trying to penetrate it though the cut was to shallow. As new blood pored out of the wound, Raven brought his finger to his mouth and licked the fresh warm liquid, savoring the taste as one would a very expensive wine.  
  
Something exploded in me. It was a feeling I didn't usually come across. I guessed, for I still was not certain, that it was jealousy.  
  
"Then you are no longer useful to me and I might as well dispose of you."  
  
Terror and fright were clearly visible in the ocean-blue eyes. I tried to fix my mind on thinking that Raven wouldn't kill Omi just like that, without any further. . . development, witchcraft or whatever you can call the idiotic things some of those religious freaks do. The torture-master had also promised to call them. He hadn't exactly promised that Omi would be alive when he'd placed the phone call, but one didn't go without the other, right? Though Raven is known to turn facts around and jumble them up. But I've already explained that. I couldn't seem to get my mind off of it. It was my source of light in the darkened tunnel. It was the exit.  
  
I didn't know what to think. First there was this dream, then this weird feeling followed by the 'I-will-finally-get-to-kill-you' declaration.  
  
I just then realized that I was still standing up. I hadn't even bothered to sit down when the film began. I momentarily detached my gaze from the television screen and saw Aya crouched in the corner of the room, his back, as usual, leaning against the wall. If he doesn't stop doing that, we'll have to add extra support to those poor poor walls. Might need a few new support beams, three or four studs vertically and horizontally I'd say.  
  
I backed away from the screen and seated myself on the couch. There, I would probably be more comfortable if another wave of nausea would hit me. At least I was sure to spare the coffee table.  
  
"But, we'll have to do it nice and slow because with love and passion comes swiftness and with vehemence and desire for blood comes slothfulness."  
  
Was he ever going to make any sense?  
  
He grabbed one of Omi's pierced hands and pressed on the sides of the open wound provoking a few repressed screams from the poor boy who squirmed with pain.  
  
"I want to find pleasure in witnessing you bleed yourself dry."  
  
The sentence repeated itself in my head over and over again becoming some kind of sick mantra. As fucked up as Raven could be, this was the last straw. No one could be this sadomasochist. It was mentally impossible -or so I thought. Who knew it could only get worse?  
  
A cloaked man moved forward and, with a glove-covered hand, placed a dagger in Raven's open hand. His fingers gripped the hilt with such force that his knuckles turned white. He placed the blade against his lips and placed a butterfly kiss on its end, his eyes never leaving Omi's face.  
  
Leisurely, he bent down, his nose brushing Omi's. His callous lips approached, wanting to steal a kiss from the perfect ones beneath them. He placed one of his hand on the top of the cross for support and leaned into the forbidden kiss, digging deep in the smaller boy's throat. My gusts twisted and my vision reddened.  
  
The kiss broke as the blade drew near, threatening the seventeen-year-old's chest with such menaces that he would coward away, fleeing it and trembling with fright.  
  
"Please. . ." he whispered with a certain degree of hesitation appearing in his soft yet raspy voice. "Please, you mustn't-"  
  
Two careless eyes turned to him, staring straight into his own. A sparkle set alight their dark coloring: one that brought ill omen.  
  
"Correct. I mustn't do this. In fact, I should firstly remove you from this cross."  
  
Good news? What was he up to? You must learn to take every precaution with this freak and I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to advantage Omi. I could swear on that.  
  
"Bastard" someone exclaimed with a mere whisper. It didn't come from the television so. . . Aya? Well, it surely wasn't me. Sure as hell in fact.  
  
I turned back to the screen, intent on watching instead of presuming to know everything that would happen, which wasn't the case in the least. I'd never wanted to turn out to be a 'little mystical person' that can see the future in his dreams. So I might as well not start acting like one, right?  
  
"Move out" the black-haired man ordered aloud to the few subjects that had remained in the room along his side.  
  
I then realized the reason that had provoked Aya's outburst -I'm still wondering if you can really call the little insult an outburst. How do you think he'd get the nails out? They were solidly anchored in the wood and hands and since they had not totally pierced through the beam, the only way to get them out would be to yank on Omi's hands. Otherwise, it was completely impossible to remove the nails without proper equipment. I sure as hell didn't know what that equipment was. . . so I guess. . . actually I didn't want to think about it. He would actually have to pass the head of the nail through Omi's hand. My stomach twisted into a knot and its countenance crawled up my throat, never spilling out. It was just enough to leave an uncomfortable felling and a sour taste. I swallowed hard.  
  
Raven eyed Omi as the boy shivered uncontrollably, seemingly uncomprehending. The camera moved in on the lying form of my blond companion as he breathed loudly, his breaths whistling as though his airway was obstructed. His blue eyes were haunted and lost, fearful and drowning. I'd always liked to compare Omi's eyes to the most perfect waters of the sea. Now, it was strange to attempt to visualize the sea as drowning. His eyes pooled with tears and I wanted to pass right through the television screen and wipe the clear pearls from his cheeks. I wanted to comfort him. But this wasn't a cheap science-fiction movie, this was life and in the real world, people can't travel from one screen to another.  
  
"But first, I might as well enjoy myself."  
  
Raven bent down anew and reached in for a second kiss. Omittchi shook his head, signaling that he did not want this, gesturing his disapproval silently yet with the entire intensity of meaningfulness. I just couldn't look anymore. I. . . as much as I wanted to, as much as it enraged me and kept me on the edge, I just couldn't watch it anymore. I turned my head away, tilting it down and closing my eyes, resting my chin on one of my collarbones.  
  
Just then, I heard a scream interrupt the awkward silence: a scream that seemed more enraged then painful. I turned back to the television only to see Raven standing two feet away from Omi's prone form, his right hand covering his mouth.  
  
"You inconsiderate fool" he vociferated, his voice loud and clear. His visage took on a mask of tyranny and he growled his discontentment. His hands balled into fists and clenched, his knuckles turning white from the too great amount of pressure. A droplet of blood trickled from his lips. I finally guessed that Omi must have had recovered part of his composure or had acted merely upon reflex. He'd bitten the aggressing lips. Little of the foul blood still lingered on his cherry lips: a drop of venom poisoning perfection.  
  
Raven rushed forward, hands open and ready to grasp Omi's neck and squeeze, just to prove his might and fury. Everything seemed to come to a halt. I raised from me sitting position, prepared to shield the boy, but all this was in vain. I was all useless and I would have to live with. My respiration caught up in my throat.  
  
Seeing Raven's eyes cloud with rage was one thing, but to witness Omi's helplessness was another, one I could not bare to observe. He seemed alone, abandoned. Did he know that we were still looking for him, trying to find clues, desperately wanting him by our side safe and sound? Did he know how much we missed him, how much we cared? He seemed so abandoned and lost.  
  
A few seconds before Raven reached his target, he halted, much to my relief. My stomach finally untied all little and I noticed I could breathe again.  
  
"No, I mustn't" Raven blabbered. "So much to do before that happens."  
  
A weird thought crossed my mind: would Omi be better off dead? Was I simply being a self-centered jerk by wanting Omi to return and forcing upon him so much pain? I wanted to brush off the idea, to lock it behind closed doors and swallow its key, but that was impossible for it kept coming back, nagging and twisting the dagger in the wound, pouring salt over it, no matter how far I'd hide it.  
  
Raven gripped one of Omi's frail wrists with his hand. There was a wicked smile that played on his features and I just couldn't guess what was going through his perverse mind.  
  
"So many things. So much to do."  
  
His vacant stare roamed over Omi's smaller body, violating it with the sole yet incessant gaze. His lizardfish tongue slipped out of his mouth, meandering past his lips, licking to and fro, wiping away the small beads of blood that had dribbled forth from the slight incise.  
  
A single tear poured out of the young boy's eyes.  
  
His hand still firmly gripping the wrist, he gave it a harsh pull and then another. I didn't catch on to what he was doing until a few seconds later. All I could see. . . all I could think about was Omi's twisting and turning on the cross. He couldn't move very much, but his face alone was enough to describe the torture brought on by the yanking. His eyes were closed tightly, wrinkles forming all around them. His mouth was wide open and I could clearly make out every one of the small pearls that were his teeth. He must have been screaming, but I couldn't hear a thing. I was deaf to all sounds around me except my own labored breathing that seemed to be accelerating as time went by.  
  
Another tug, another tear fell forth, winding down his reddened cheek at a leisurely pace. Gaining control over myself, I turned to look at Aya. He still stood in the corner of the room, his position remaining unchanged. Even his facial expression didn't seem to have stirred. Talk about a paranoid android.  
  
I turned back to the television. Some of the sounds were finally getting to me and I couldn't stand it. I heard Omi's desperate screams as they filled the room. I wanted to reach for the remote control and put everything on mute or pause -give myself a break, for pity's sake!- but my arms just wouldn't cooperate. It seemed to me like their weight had tripled in the last minutes. I couldn't even get myself to stand up. I was glued to the spot by some sort of invisible force that pressed me down. The overwhelming force of grief halting one's every single movement had overcome me, claiming my body as its newly acquired shell.  
  
Raven bent down and spoke in Omi's ear, whispering yet strangely I could make out every word:  
  
"J'ai entendu leurs cris  
  
Et sur la tête de chacun  
  
J'ai écrit mon nom.  
  
Ils sont libres maintenant,  
  
Ils sont à moi."[1]  
  
French? Who the hell chants in French. That soon-to-be extinct language was one for nobles, for the French.  
  
He wrenched against the arm again and the nail gave way, its head passing completely through the hand. An instant yell followed. I could hear the hurt, the fright, the distress, but Raven just couldn't stop there. He just couldn't of course.  
  
"Je n'ai pas perdu la tête,  
  
Mais j'ai perdu ma folie.  
  
Je me suis tourné vers le Seigneur  
  
Et je ne le regrette pas :  
  
Il a comblé tous mes désirs.  
  
J'ai perdu toute ma folie  
  
Et, au lieu d'être nu,  
  
J'étais revêtu du Seigneur." [2]  
  
Raven dived in and licked the blood off the wound. It spilled everywhere, crawling down Omi's arm as he cried and bawled. He drank in the palm of the blond boy's hand as would a dehydrated man when finding a source, ecstasy overcoming him whole.  
  
"J'ai reçu le Seigneur  
  
La lumière pour mes yeux,  
  
J'ai goûté sa rosée  
  
Et senti son parfum.  
  
Je suis parti avec lui.  
  
Quelle découverte merveilleuse;  
  
Quelle richesse, quel amour.  
  
Je ne saurais les décrire.  
  
Je suis tombé à genoux  
  
Et j'ai dit : 'Merci, mon Dieu, merci'." [3]  
  
I can't believe it! I don't understand a single word of French and I was able to remember all that was said that day. I remember clearly every single word he uttered.  
  
By now, Raven was crawling on all fours, praying with both knees on the ground stained with blood and holding Omi's hand in his. He smiled to the sky -the ceiling actually- and yelled his sayings, hands joined over his head.  
  
He dropped Omi's lifeless hand, giving it a final lick as it hanged loosely on the side of the beam and moved on to the other one. He could never be content with just one. Hadn't Omi suffered enough?  
  
"Passer une heure avec toi,  
  
Une heure d'amour,  
  
Est plus important pour moi  
  
Que l'ensemble des jours  
  
Et la totalité des années.  
  
Ouvre les sources,  
  
Fais couler le lait,  
  
Gave-nous de ton miel, Seigneur." [4]  
  
He yanked on the hand, once, twice, thrice, as many times as he could, the same faith that had been given to the other. He pulled harder every time and Omi's face contorted, deforming itself.  
  
With a forceful tug, the hand was released. A sharp yell probed into my mind. Omi was hurting. He was suffering. Just thinking about it made me sick. He had two freakin' gapping holes in the middles of his hands. Would the blood ever stop from flowing?  
  
"Pour le Seigneur, le sacrifice  
  
c'est la vérité et le justice"  
  
Behind me, Aya made a surprising comment:  
  
"For the Lord, a sacrifice is truth and justice."  
  
I turned to glare at him in the eye. What did he just say? Did that mean he agreed with this psycho guy who wanted to hand over Omi as a sacrifice?  
  
"Aya?"  
  
Aya lifted his head. I was shocked when I noticed that tears were forming in his eyes. Nothing drastic, of course, and they never passed the edge of his eyes, but still. You cannot mix up Aya and tears together, that just doesn't work. My android theory was slowly going down the drain.  
  
"That's what he said" Aya exclaimed, his eyes meeting mine. "For the Lord, a sacrifice is truth and justice"  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Well, hell. . . o there! Has been a while hasn't it. More Omi torture for my lovable reviewers. I've reached 100 reviews. I'm even a little past that. I can't believe it, but it's true. With 11 chapters, 104 reviews I think. I really to get to hear more from you people.  
  
About the little French phrases, poems. . . whatever, they're actually prayers I took from a catholic prayer book. I've been doing some researching. You'll find that some of them could even been considered very sexual, all depending on which way you interpret them. Here are the translations -please understand that these are approximate translations because I'm no translator and I don't pretend to be either:  
  
[1] "I heard their screams,  
  
And on their heads  
  
I wrote my name.  
  
Now they are free,  
  
They are mine."  
  
[2] "I did not loose my head,  
  
But I lost my insanity.  
  
I turned to the Lord,  
  
And I do not regret it:  
  
He fulfilled all my desires.  
  
I lost all my insanity  
  
And, instead of being naked,  
  
I am dressed with the Lord."  
  
[3] "I received the Lord  
  
Light for my eyes,  
  
I tasted His dew  
  
And smelled His perfume.  
  
I followed Him.  
  
What marvelous discoveries;  
  
What riches, what love.  
  
I could not describe them.  
  
I fell on my knees  
  
And said: 'Thank you, Lord, thank you'."  
  
[4] "To pass an hour with You,  
  
An hour of love,  
  
Is more important to me  
  
Then all the days reunited  
  
And the years also.  
  
Open the sources,  
  
Let the milk flow,  
  
Fill us with Your honey."  
  
That's about it for that. The last one was explained by Aya, so I don't think I need to repeat it here. Now, you can see how obsessed Raven is, ne? Oh well. . .  
  
The tape isn't finished yet. The next chapter should be it's continuation. You'll see, of course, when it comes.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. }:) Don't forget to review!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Riisha: You had me scared there for a moment: I thought you didn't like the chapter. I'm relieved you did. Well, there you have it. Your wonderful blond-bishounen torture. Yep, I's a sadistic freak that loves to torture her favorite character. That's what happens when I'm home and sick and drugged with too much Advil. Very weird results, ne? Raven's being his usual. . . whatever he is and I'm still loving him. The thing I love about him is that I can make his do whatever I want and nobody can tell me it's impossible for someone to be doing that. Raven can do anything, but I think you already get that picture, right?  
  
Well, hope you finally got to read your 'hostage' hentai chapter and I hope to hear more from you. Ja ne!  
  
~*~  
  
Amy: The tape has been revealed. Most of the loose ends will get tied up in the end. You'll see. It wont be very long. I give this story a few more chapters. Four at the max, I think. Haven't talked to you in a while. How are you going? I'm fine! Sick for the day, but fine. Well, gotta get those reviews done so that I can post the chapter. I hope to get to talk to you on msn. Until then, Ja ne. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Anime Cat : After multiple attempts, I've kept most of my hair on my head. Well, whatcha think about the chapter. It's a little sadistic, that I'll admit, but the torture isn't done yet. This chapter was getting long enough and so I decided to post it even if the whole tape scene isn't finished yet. Too bad. Hope you still enjoyed it! Tell me about it please. }:)  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: No apologies needed, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who's review-addicted. _; Well, at least I admit it, ne? I can't believe you print out my chapters when you can't read them. You shouldn't read whilst in the classroom, uh huh. . . that's bad for your school work and your grades. What can I say, I write this during class. Yup, history and math are two very boring classes. Oh well! Hope you review again.  
  
~*~  
  
Jacques: Sowy, this took more time than I thought it would. I'm glad I had you wondering in that last chapter with Omi and Ken. That would have been a very sucky ending, ne? Omi just comes back home. . . weird, ya! Well, hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review again. Thanks a lot. ^___^  
  
~*~  
  
Blade6: Should I write the 6 or not. Oh well, who the hell cares anyways. I'm glad you liked it. A lot of things going on at the same time. That's why I've changed the romance for mystery in the classification. Yup, now I'm writing a mystery fic. Hope you liked the chapter. Nothing but Omi physical torture and Ken psychological torture. We all love that, don't we? Please keep reviewing.  
  
~*~  
  
Kara Angita: There you go! Another chapter by me! Joy joy joy! Hope you like it and hope to hear about it. Keep reviewing and the chapter'll keep coming, even though they take about a month to be finished up ^_^; Thankies!  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Kitsune: Well, you seem very much into little ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ peoples. That surely brightened my day. Hope this chapter brightened yours even though it's kinda sadistic. Doesn't matter, right? Enjoy! Keep reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
carrothien: so you were left hanging on the brother thing, huh? Betcha most people forgot about that one already. I'd almost forgotten about it abut it's not very important while writing a torture scene, right? Hadn't heard about you in a while. I hope you keep reviewing. Thanks for telling my that you couldn't think of anything that would make this story better. Makes my days bright and sunny -even though it's raining outside. Keep up the reviews. Thanks.  
  
~*~  
  
Vanessa S. Quest: Thanks for the citrus thing. I wasn't sure after all. I'll hafta think about changing that. Perhaps once this story is completed and I finally decide to re-edit it. Yup, I'll hafta get that checked out. Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter even though it was pretty predictable. How was this one? Hope you liked it. Keep up the reviews. Thanks a lot!  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Ikumi-chan: After receiving your first review, I never thought you'd actually come back to write another one, but you DID! Cool! I have to agree with you on one point you made in your reviews: Yup, Omi is awesome! ! ! He's the best! Hope I get to hear more from you. Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
mindmelda: *Runs off* "PINK UPDATE STICK! ! ! Run people run!"  
  
Those things are dangerous, especially when they're pink. I even had nightmares about those things. Alright, I am known to exaggerate a little once in a while, but still. . . they're pretty scary. Am I excused for taking so much time. My dog didn't die, but I had homework. Please don't hurt me 'cuz I swear I'm innocent. Have to keep my grades up or mommy'll chop the internet access. *Blinks twice* Well, at least now the chapter's out, right? Better now than never. -_-; Hope you review again. Thanks.  
  
~*~  
  
plutonian kk: Wicked, huh? Well, what's this one? Gruesome? Promises of extreme pain? Well, it's not done yet. The next chapter'll be the continuation of this tape, so. . . more torture ahead. YEAH! Be happy! Hope you reviews again. Thanks a lot!  
  
~*~  
  
Kasra : Almost didn't get your review in time, huh? It's weird to think of some people as working, because I'm mostly doing homework and that's about all -work wise I mean. Well, at least you seem to be seeing the bright side of things, ne? I can't really tell you if the use of the 'virgin' stuffy was deliberate or not because it did cross my mind as I was writing, but I kinda forgot about it later on. I'm glad you still like Ken's sense of humor and all the rest he is -though I do have to admit, he needs a bang behind the head. Well, gotta get this chapter posted on ff.net, hope you enjoyed and thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
~*~  
  
Last message from little me: I forgot to mention that you might want to check out an other story I'm co-writing with Little Wingz. She's new here -on ff.net that is. I'm introducing her to anime. The story isn't Weiss it's YYH. If your interested in Hiei/Kurama and Hiei torture as well as Kurama torture. . . well give it a shot. The first chapter isn't totally completed yet, but it should be soon. I must first of all say that the story will contain a lot of lemons, so. . . beware. Give it a shot, if you fell like it. I don't know exactly when it'll be up, but I'll keep you guys notified.  
  
~*~ 


	13. Sin Is the Kitten Who Weeps II

Disclaimers : Sniff... Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute... Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. *goes of pouting*.  
  
Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Author: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.  
  
Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers from a certain school start missing, love is refused... welcome to Weiss!  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder... All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p Oh, Raven is mine and I would beg you not to steal him. If you like him enough to steal him, I'll let you borrow him. I also add that some of the torture will be referring to the catholic religion. I hope no one sees that as an inconvenience. Now, stop reading this and stroll down to the fic. }:)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Blood Soils One's Hands  
  
Chapter XIII  
  
Sin Is the Kitten Who Weeps II  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a warning. I have posted this chapter without reading it twice because I want to update the story the fastest way possible. I hope you don't mind too much and the more-or-less corrected version should follow within the week! Thanks for reading!  
  
Black-Mirror  
  
~*~  
  
// There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusion  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling, I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
Without the sense of confidence  
  
And I'm convinced  
  
That there's too much pressure to Take care, I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing, confusing what is real //  
  
Crawling / Linkin Park  
  
~*~  
  
"Pour le Seigneur, le sacrifice  
  
c'est la vérité et le justice"  
  
Behind me, Aya made a surprising comment:  
  
"For the Lord, a sacrifice is truth and justice."  
  
I turned to glare at him in the eye. What did he just say? Did that mean he agreed with this psycho guy who wanted to hand over Omi as a sacrifice?  
  
"Aya?"  
  
Aya lifted his head. I was shocked when I noticed that tears were forming in his eyes. Nothing drastic, of course, and they never passed the edge of his eyes, but still. You cannot mix up Aya and tears together, that just doesn't work. My android theory was slowly going down the drain.  
  
"That's what he said" Aya exclaimed, his eyes meeting mine. "For the Lord, a sacrifice is truth and justice"  
  
Unconsciously, I turned back to the television. I found myself wishing in vain that this entire Omi-being-kidnapped-experience was just a sick and twisted dream due to the fact that I'd probably eaten too much before going to sleep a few days ago, but I knew it wasn't. I knew I wouldn't wake up and smile at the sun through the blinds. I knew everything was real. It still intrigues me how the human mind always tries to avoid situations by making you doubt its reality.  
  
Staring straight in front of me, trying not to discern anything the television screen displayed and failing entirely, I found myself gazing into Omi's wide eyes. Pearl tears still hung from their brims as the pupils dilated and contracted at a sickening pace. It seemed as though their spasms imitated his heart beats. The beautiful azure colored irises were now coated with unshed tears. Omi still fought to remain sane and 'trustworthy'.  
  
If it were at all possible, the boy's eyes widened anew when Raven's face slowly approached his.  
  
"Love and pain become one and the same in the eyes of a wounded child (1)" the black-clad psychotic maniac mocked.  
  
Shivers ran down my spine as a bony hand reached forth to press against the gaping holes in the blond boy's hands. A small amount of blood gushed out, splatters hitting the ruby puddles below. I remember sighing inwardly at that. No main vein must have been hit since the blood didn't flow fast enough. That could, in someway, be considered as a relief and I embraced the thought.  
  
My relief was briefly followed by Raven's murderous words.  
  
"You should consider yourself as being a very fortunate boy. You have the wounds of the stigmata. Very fortunate, yes?"  
  
Omi closed his eyes and refused to speak. I wondered for a moment if this meant that the psychotic kidnapper would stop his torturing at that, but I went against that idea as a disappointed frown formed itself on Raven's skeletal features.  
  
"No?" he asked. "You do not deem yourself as lucky? What a shame. Nothing can please you youngsters anymore. 'Tis such a tragedy."  
  
Involuntarily, my hand reached for my lips. My teeth nibbled at the soft skin at the tip of my thumb. I tried to keep my mind occupied as I watched the stream of images play on the television screen as if they were part of a gory, never-to-be-popular horror movie. I thought about this stigmata idea for a while. This guy was hooked on religion, it seemed, but I set that notion aside and wondered some more. Stigmata. . . weren't there five of those? The nails through the hands and the feet, the whip, the spear and. . . I seemed to be missing one. I just couldn't remember.  
  
"Ken?" a voice called. I barely noticed it. It seemed far away, heard through a wall, m a whisper.  
  
Again, it tried to get my attention:  
  
"Ken-"  
  
This time, a hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I turned to gaze into two glaring purple eyes. They seemed to carry some kind of hidden emotion and the first idea to pass through my mind was concern, but I knew it could never be. Aya was not one to show concern. I knew very well that he did, on some level, care for all of us, but he would never express it so. I guess I was kind of out of it anyways.  
  
"You're pale. Go get some sleep. I'll tell you everything you need to know later."  
  
There was no way I was going to miss this tape again.  
  
Mesmerized by his words and 'worry', I slightly shook my head and he backed off. That's one thing you can count on Aya for: if you clearly state that you can do something, even if he believes otherwise, he will follow your judgment –that is, unless it has something to do with a mission.  
  
I turned back to the screen only to notice that Raven had acquired a pair of scissor from I don't know where and I couldn't even start imagining what he would do with those. Slowly, with a sly smile playing about his lips, he moved towards Omi's feet. The blond boy couldn't protest since his ankles were still tied to the cross. I wondered why he hadn't moved at all ever since his arms had been freed of the offending nails.  
  
Scissors in hand, the psychotic black-haired man directed himself closer to Omi's still prone form. From the position the camera had taken, we could no longer see the boy's face, only his legs and his uncovered stomach moving up and down at a spasmodic pace.  
  
I was greatly relieved when I discovered that the shard object was used solely for the purpose of removing the rope that held Omi's legs firmly attached to the cross.  
  
"I can't have you lying on your back forever, now can I?" was Raven's only explanation.  
  
As soon as the razor-sharp scissors cut through the rope, the seventeen- year-old hit the floor. The cross had been laid out on a table from which he rolled off. He remained on all fours, facing the ground, for quite a while before Raven gripped a fistful of his barley-colored hair and harshly brought his head up.  
  
"Aren't you precious" he snarled.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to believe that he was finally off the cross. That. . . that wretched object that had kept him powerless to all attacks was finally laying alone. Relief flooded through me as I saw Omi cough to keep his breathing regular. It seemed like a great weight had been lifted of my shoulders. Now, our team-member would be able to put all of his apprenticeship in the arts of being an assassin to work. He would be able to fight back and get the hell out of there.  
  
He was still frightened beyond belief -which was very comprehensible, I knew he would be capable of finding a way out of that goddamn area and he would shortly be home. Maybe was he already on his way. Hey, it's wishful thinking so just leave me be!  
  
"Precious, precious little flower. Where are your friends now?"  
  
Omi's eye swelled up with tears at our mention. Did he think we weren't looking for him? Surely not! He knew how much we cared. God! Omi I lo- . . . alright, still not ready for that one.  
  
"Do you still think they will come? Do you dare hope?"  
  
Azure eyes glared at their opponent's, filled with assurance and pride. You could tell by that simple exchange that Omi wasn't beaten down yet, but why wasn't he fighting back. I knew he could easily overpower this twiggy lunatic even without weapons. I knew it!  
  
Unconsciously, the same thought escaped my mouth:  
  
"Way doesn't he fight back?"  
  
It was merely a whisper, but Aya seems to possess the perfect hearing. He answered my unwilled question.  
  
"He can't fight back. He's been stuck in the same position for four days now. His muscles must be so sore that he can't even move an inch."  
  
Well, that's one option I hadn't considered. That guy had purposely left Omi on the cross that long to make sure he wouldn't be able to retaliate when he would untie him. The boy was about as defenseless as a newborn infant.  
  
I thought back at Aya's words. Four days? Had it really only been four days ago that Omi was kidnapped? The failed mission was merely five days ago? It seemed like two weeks, maybe a week and a half, but four days. I couldn't get myself to believe it. I simply couldn't. My mind would not accept the fact.  
  
"It may take a while for him to be able to even walk."  
  
No kidding!  
  
Raven's cavernous voice interrupted my thinking:  
  
"Now listen to me and listen carefully: you are lost and you can never go home (2)."  
  
He repeated the same sentence anew, yelling it to Omi's ears:  
  
"You are lost and you can never go home!"  
  
With that, he seized better hold of the sandy-blond hair and, with a force I would never have thought he possessed, he banged Omi's head on the hard cement ground. A feint scream escaped his lips, but no more. I could feel Omi's pain in my own forehead as I watched his head bounce of the ground and fall anew, resting on the cold surface, his eyes shut thigh.  
  
After a few seconds, I figured that Omi had escaped Raven by accepting the dark and soothing oblivion of unconsciousness.  
  
Raven stood beside Omi's battered body, staring at the ground intently. His blood soiled fingers reached his lips and he licked their tips with his long tongue, apparently savoring its taste. As his hands dropped to his sides, his face turned to the camera and he said:  
  
"Such a precious little boy."  
  
Everything went black.  
  
No! I did not fall unconscious! The TV screen went black. . . the tape ended.  
  
I waited a little, hoping it would turn back on. Hoping to get more clues, but it never did. The screen was now polka-doted with gray spots that flickered from one side of the screen to the other. I realized that I wasn't even able to get up when Aya moved forward to close the television screen and VCR. I sat on the couch at the edge of the cushion, my nails unknowingly digging in my palms.  
  
The glowing green lights on the VCR wrote 6:16 AM.  
  
"Ken, I relieve you of your duties for the evening. I'll take your shift and you take mine this afternoon."  
  
I felt like saying that I could very well open the shop on my own, but I couldn't seem to be able to even open my mouth and my head involuntarily nodded.  
  
"You will both rest and look for clues on the computer in the mean while."  
  
Again I nodded. I opened my hands and glared at them. The small marks indicating where my nails had dug in my palms were as red as hot coal -thin lines momentarily disfiguring my sinful hands. I watched as they gradually faded and disappeared.  
  
I then gazed at the glowing numbers on the VCR and intently surveyed as the minutes passed. One minute, two minutes, three minutes. . . and so on. At one point, I was gazing right through them and didn't notice them at all. I didn't see anything.  
  
When my mind finally found its way back to earth, Aya had left the small living room and probably opened the shop. It was 7:36 AM and I was wasting time.  
  
I decided to head back to my room and work on Omi's computer. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. Every time I thought about him, I received mixed images in my mind: Omi being tortured or making love to me. Trust me, it isn't the least bit amusing.  
  
Just as I got up, I noticed a small paper on the coffee table. I remembered its shape from somewhere and soon recalled that it used to be attached to the tape.  
  
I picked it up and read it for the second time: Sin is the kitten who weeps. An iron grip clasped around my heart and squeezed. My hands reached up to my chest and the paper fell to the ground. I fell back on the couch and attempted to calm my breathing. This thing was really getting to me. It went to the extent of toying with my health and I knew very well why: I was in love with Omi.  
  
~*~  
  
-end of chapter 13  
  
(1) This sentence was taking from the song Hell is for Children by Pat Benatar. I borrowed ^__^; !!!  
  
(2) Never listen to 'The Lord of the Rings' soundtrack while writing. That's the kind of sentence you'll end up with. O_  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry! I know it took forever for me to update this but please don't kill me. Puh-leez!!! I'm begging you. . . I want to live. ^___^;;;  
  
Alright, now that that's cleared away, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's really really really short –my shortest chapter up to know, but I'm fighting a mental block. I had no clue what to write in this chapter and, though that is not a good excuse for not writing for FOUR MONTHS, it's true. Must be because it's chapter ~13~  
  
I still don't know what I'm going to do in the next chapter. Well, I do a little, but not completely. Drats. . .  
  
Anyhow, I really hope you enjoyed, there wasn't that much torture in this chapie because I guess I made your stomachs turn enough in that last one.  
  
Well, scroll down to your individual messages:  
  
Amy: Haven't talked to you in a while, have I? Well, I never go on MSN anymore. I guess I got bored of it and my computer is so old that it takes an eternity before it can even open it up so I simply gave up on it. Well, in that last review you seemed to be in a wonderful health (insert sarcasm). Geez, I'm lucky I never had any accidents of the sort *knocks on wood*. I really hope your felling better. You usually should after FOUR MONTHS. I'm sorry I let you down for so long. I just don't know what to do with this story anymore. Well, actually I do, but I don't know how to write it. I have quite a few ideas, but I can't put them on paper which is kind of a great problem.  
  
Anyways, I'll stop bothering you know and hope that you liked it.  
  
~*~  
  
Anime Cat: Well, I didn't write faster but the stupid tape is finished O_. . . right? Hihi, I hope you enjoyed my very short chapter and I hope that you will review. . . I really do!  
  
~*~  
  
Riisha: Alright! I'm Ba~ack (just like Jack Nicholson, or was it really him who said that?). . . don't ask. Yeah, a little itsy bitsy bit of KxO! Well, Ken admitted his feelings. A little too promptly for my taste, but who's asking for my advice.  
  
I wont write to long because I really want to try and get this story out before the day ends, so I'll sum this up by saying that I thank you greatly for reviewing oh! Mighty one and hope you continue doing so in the very near future. Pretty please!  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Ikumi-chan: Ha! (victory scream) I have conquered the writer's block and come to you with a new chapter *becomes very very small* that I really hope you liked. . . I know it's short but *victory scream) I have conquered the writer's block *becomes very very small* or almost.  
  
Well, keep reviewing please and I'm sorry it took me so long. I really am. It shouldn't happen again.  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: *stands proudly* I walk the path of ingenious creative writing!!! Hahaha!!! . . . or maybe not. I don't know about that one yet, but I sure am proud you pointed it out. Yup yup! Proud be me and me be proud.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed and that you R&R ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Blade: Exciting, huh? Oh, thank you! The suspense will kill everybody, or maybe not. . . But it will make them anxious and terrorized, or maybe not. It'll make them wait? Yes! I hope you enjoyed the not so torture ending of the tape and hope you review.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami-kitsune: I think you're the only person who said that the last chapter made your day much better. I'm soooooo happy it did! Torture makes me happy too. Yup! Me lovy the tortury! Yup! Yup!  
  
Well, hope to get another of your warming reviews.  
  
~*~  
  
Koorie-Neko: By saying you are uncreative it makes you a little be more creative. See, see! I have no point.  
  
Oh well, hope you enjoyed!  
  
~*~  
  
Jacques: You're the only reviewer that mentioned the French prayers which I thought were very intriguing and I thank you greatly for that. I hope you review again. Thankies!  
  
~*~  
  
Vanessa S. Quest: I'm glad you say you'll keep reviewing. I'm hooked on reviews, I guess all fic author's are, huh? And as for the ending thingy, well, I'm not going to spoil the fun, now am I? Nope! You'll just have to read and see.  
  
~*~  
  
Kara Angita: Yup, I hear a little *click* sound when my television opens, but that just might be because it's an old old old model. Maybe. . . anyways, hope you enjoyed and I hope that you'll review.  
  
~*~  
  
Tsukisamu Sayako: Oh! Tears ^_^; such a strong emotion thingy. I am proud. . . yes yes, I am! Keep reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
Kasra: How's the job thing going? Better I hope. Yep, not much to say 'bout this chapter either, but I had to finish the tape and so I did. Hope you enjoyed. I really really do!  
  
~*~  
  
Korie: The greatest story telling skills, huh? Well, their a little bit slow. I can't believe it took me four month, but I keep on rambling about that anyways. Thanks for the great compliment and I hope you'll keep reviewing.  
  
~*~  
  
Bisexual Pygmy: I love your pen name. It's so cute. . . I'm gald you found the time to review more than one chapter, I find it's a really nice gesture that gives and overall satisfactory opinion about my fic. Thanks a lot. For the music question, you'll have to be more specific as to what music your referring to. I don't know which song you're talking about and there's at least one song per chapter, so. . . if ya help me out a little, I'll be glad to give you more information because 'Fucking In The Butt' is not exactly the kind of song I'm looking for. Thanks and keep reviewing.  
  
~*~  
  
Tama-Kitsune: But I love torturing Omi. I wonna torture him more, but don't worry nothing will be life threatening for now, or maybe that blow to the head was life threatening. . . Oh well!  
  
Keep reviewing.  
  
~*~  
  
Honey Dipped Roses: I had a smile plastered on my face for the whole week following your review. Such nice compliments! I can't even believe that they were for me. Did you actually read the story? You must have read another story and reviewed the wrong one, huh? Well, thank you thank you thank you and I'm glad you appreciate it so much. I'll send you an e-mail signaling the update.  
  
Thanks again and please keep reviewing.  
  
~*~  
  
gata: Here's your update. I'm glad you're popularizing it throughout your friend-world and hope to hear more from you in future reviews perhaps?  
  
Thanks!  
  
~*~ 


	14. Of Hangovers and Sore Behinds

Disclaimers : Sniff... Why? Oh why can't I own Weiss Kreuz? Just for one day, an hour, a minute... Pweez!!! Alright, alright! I don't own it and never will. goes of pouting.

Title: When Blood Soils One's Hands

Author: Black Mirror

Pairings : Just wait and see! I'm not gonna spoil the fun.

Summary: A mission goes wrong, teenagers start missing, love is refused... welcome to Weiss!

Type: Angst and Romance

Rating: PG-13

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: YAOI!!! Partial child-rape, blood, murder... All those lovely things we like. Don't say I haven't warned you! Oh! And there might be bad language. Yes, I've made Ken swear. }:p Oh, Raven is mine and I would beg you not to steal him. If you like him enough to steal him, I'll let you borrow him. I also add that some of the torture will be referring to the catholic religion. I hope no one sees that as an inconvenience. Now, stop reading this and stroll down to the fic. }:)

_When Blood Soils One's Hands_

Chapter XIV 

Of Hangovers and Sore Behinds

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now_

_Close your eyes and try to dream_

_Clear your mind and do your best_

_To try and wash the palette clean_

_We can't begin to know it_

_How much we really care_

_I hear your voice inside me_

_I see your face everywhere _

We Belong / Pat Benatar

* * *

12 :33 P.M.

I had been typing and researching for no less than two complete hours. My eyes were starting to itch and had probably... -scratch that, assuredly become bloodshot. I lay on my bed, stomach resting on my cotton bedspread, Omi's laptop acting as sole light source in the room. Therefore, the walls were plunged in white colored rays. The blinds were closed as were the lights. Even though outside the sun had reached its highest peek, it was absolutely impossible to tell from where I lay. And all in all, this day sucked and wasn't leading me anywhere.

"Where's the freakin' coffee?" someone yelled from what I guessed was the kitchen –it's the only place you can get coffee from anyways. My day couldn't become worse, could it? Well, believe me, it just had. Alas, I had recognized that tone of voice.

"Make your own goddamn coffee!"

As this certain person neared my room, the pounding of his footsteps grew louder. In a prompt swing, the door's hinges squealed and the doorknob banged against the opposing wall.

"This is not the time! I need my morning coffee and cigarette. You do not want to have to deal with a grumpy me."

Oh yeah! Come on, piss and moan, Yohji. You don't know what you've missed out on. And by the way, it's more like _cigarettes _anyway. I also felt like adding that past noon it wasn't considered a 'morning coffee' anymore, but I restrained myself.

"You're right, though: this isn't the time for such babyish behavior" I added a dramatic pause to add a little bit of effect. "We got another tape."

Yohji knew exactly what I was talking about. It's not like you get tapes everyday on your door step or wherever. His angry mask fell and his entire face seemed to sag. I would have laughed at his dumbfounded expression had I not been as irritated as I was. You can understand, I hope, right? I really hated, loathed his guts right about then. I felt like passing him through a meat grinder and make radioactive hamburgers out of the remains. Why radioactive? I have no idea, it just sounded good.

"Wha-When?"

Yeah! Start acting all surprised and interested. Like that will help.

"While you were sleeping off a hangover" I retorted in anger, spitting out my hate and yelling at the top of my lungs. If I kept this up, I was surely going to loose my voice.

Yohji was taken aback by my statement –or was it by my yelling. However, I knew he wouldn't let anyone talk to him like that. The blond always found a way to get the last word -or the last laugh.

"Don't you start yelling at me! It feels like my head was chewed up by a shark and spat back out."

"You know what else would spit you back out? I bet you hell wouldn't even want anything to do with you. It would spit you back out and you'd have to live your life over and over again just because no body wants anything to do with you."

Ok! Alright, I admit, I was harsh and insensitive, but he needed to be put back in his place. Well, sorry if I'm mister hotheaded meany. It's not like I can do anything about it.

We were both shocked by my retort. I had not meant half of it nor had I meant to be so hard, but, I swear, he did need it. Truly he did. I tried to say sorry, but, I swear, the words were stuck in my throat. Truly they were!

We never spoke of hell nor did we speak of death. We sometimes used it as a complimentary sware word, but we never elaborated nor did we converse when the subject was brought up. We were plunge in death, surrounded by it and we knew that it would be our ultimate coffin. The problem with this thought, because up to now everything seems pretty normal to me, is that we sometimes begged for that time to come. Our time. Nothing like suicide and I will never say that suicide is the easy way out of things but we did mentally wish for it to come. Death, though unknown, uncertain, is a form of eternal rest, never-ending peace. We would never have that chance; the pleasure of eternal peace. They would not let us rest. They would not give us peace. The screams, the fears, the eyes... We weren't like everyone else. We weren't your common friendly neighbor. And so, we never spoke of hell. And death? Why augment the lingering by speaking of it? And so, neither did we speak of death.

Did that make sense at all? Shit...

"That's fine by me" Yohji said after a few attempts at speaking. He turned his head, blond swirls flowing freely. With his back facing me, he murmured: "Just fine." His right hand reached his hair, scratching his skull and he made a few hesitant steps towards the door.

But I couldn't let him go so easily. Yes, I had been harsh, but I still had to know something.

"You will not walk away from me while I'm trying to speak to you!"

I felt like a mother-hen.

"I need to know. I need to know wh-why you did it."

Yohji paused his walking.

"What do you want?"

I took my time, my words sometimes freezing in my mouth.

"Why last night? How could you go and have a blast wh-while Omi... I mean... God! How could you?"

I couldn't continue, the words just wouldn't leave my mouth. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of him.

"I-I ju-just don't get it. I-"

I would never have guessed what was to happen next and, I assume, neither would you. I looked up –Yohji is taller than I am after all- and found his green eyes. They were filled to the brims with salty tears. Alright, well, let's just say that that was unaccounted for. Hum, yeah... what else is there to say? I was facing a crying goldy locks. Usually very good at controlling myself, I totally lost my self-control at this point. Go me!

"Why are you crying? I'm the one who's been drugged on Advils for three days straight. I'm the one who hasn't been sleeping well. I'm the one" alright! So I'm narcissistic, "who's eyes feel like sandpaper that's never been used and who's ass is so sore from sitting too much that it's gone numb and I can't even feel it anymore. "

Yohji blinked, a few tears stroking his cheeks and the contours of his face before falling onto his sleeveless shirt. He smelled of women and beer (actually, he smelled of beer and women. Trust me, there is a difference). Even though the odor was quite faint, I could still manage to detect it.

Yohji spoke –strangely his voice was not broken by his sobs:

"You know what's ironic? I don't even know why I'm crying?"

After that, I don't remember much. For ten to fifteen minutes, we were just bawling and crying and sobbing and... you get the pictures, right? And the worst, I find, is that we were crying for no apparent reason. In my case, it was probably just because my eyes needed a little watering and in Yohji's, he was assuredly still a tiny bit tipsy. What noble reasons to break down on such a fine afternoon! Even worse, I still didn't know why Yohji had gone partying and I was still mad about it. But there I was, crying in his arms. You try it figure it out! I surely never could... and don't think I didn't try.

And that's not the end of it. No! We just had to be humiliated. Guess who found us? I bet you a hundred dollars you could not find out. Well, of course! Aya wanted to get me ready for my afternoon shift at the flower shop. Here's how the scene went:

1. Aya entered.

2. Aya looked.

3. Aya saw.

4. Aya exited.

And never did a sole emotion appear on his face. Not one! I wasn't going to take any bullshit from him anyways. Nevertheless, I couldn't let Aya go and imagine things that weren't true. I did not like Yohji and just because I was crying my eyes out in his arms it didn't mean a thing. This was just another one of those days.

Drying a few tears, I ran after Aya and ended up having to do my shift. No sympathy from the 'ice lord'. Girls, Aya may be very cute, but he's a very uncharismatic person. Just trust me on this one. I've got a pretty reliable 'no-charisma' vibe finder. He projects tons.

I entered the shop and was buried by what seemed to me as hundreds of female bodies. It was true that I hadn't worked in while, with the headaches and everything, and lets just say that some of our clients missed me. Oddly enough, I couldn't seem to find any interest at all in the beautiful womanly specimens that surrounded me.

Hell! It was just one of those days.

* * *

end of chapter 14

Author's note: Oh my gawd! Four pages in four months?!?!?! This is really a writer's block isn't it? Well now, I guess I know what it's like. I'll stop pestering other writers with this same problem. This is hell. Just writing a little is hard. And you keep thinking about other stories you'd prefer to write and then start writing them and forget about the previous... anyways... Just be glad I've got something posted here! It may be short and nothing really happens, but it's a start, right?

Well, onto reviewers:

Blade : There you go... hope you didn't notice these last four months delay either... ; I'm glad your finding that the story's coming along well and I hope you find this 'no action' chapter as interesting as the others.

Amy : Hello! Well, I've been off of it for a while. Life's just been running along and leaving me behind. Cegep starting next year and I had to prepare everything for that, three weeks in Italy with fifty students of my year and four teachers, flunking maths... this year was quite the challenge (not to mention that my computer isn't working very well)... I need a new computer. At least I'm hoping to get a little news from you in reviews... Well, hope you enjoyed!

Yami Kitsune : You forgot about my story??? How dare you? TT; Don't worry! I don't mind too much... Glad to have you back though. Nope, this fic isn't dead yet! It's trying to survive its bad author's mood swings and mean schedule. Keep 'R&R'ing

Bisexual Pygmy : Well, you'll just have to read and find it if Omi dies or not. I love a good tragedy, but I also love the sappy and sweet ending kiss... dundundun!!! You'll see! In the mean while, keep up with the reviews.

Anime Cat : I'm glad you don't mind if the chapters are long or short because this is the shortest one I've ever writing up to now, or so I think. Thanks for the reviews and don't stop please!

Riisha : POWER TO THE KXO FANDOM!!! POWER TO WEISS!!! That was a very joyful review. I enjoy joyful reviews. Really I do! It reminds me that I'm not the only person on earth who might have a few screws lose brain wise. Better be original than conformist. Yup!!! grabs her pompoms Go WEISS!!! That's it W-E-I-S-S!!! Weiss Weiss Weiss!!! Wiat do I have any pompoms... it's the thought that counts right? Well, glad to see your still following this story and please keep reviewing.

Gata: warm and gushy feeling alert Oooh!!! Thank you very much for the review. I live anew! ; Alright, no more sappiness. And yes, it is true: we always torture the characters we like. If you're an angst and torture fanatic that is. Well, hope to hear more from you.

Honey Dipped Roses: Wow! I would never have thought I'd get a review like this one. I mean... wow! I'm really really really glad that you like my style of writing and am eternally grateful for the marvelous review. I can't even begin to express what it was like to read your review for the first time. It was GreaT ( with a capital G and T)... just like the tiger from Frosted Flakes. Thanks!!! I'm sorry there was pretty much nothing about Omi in this chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it, though it was kinda meaningless, and hope to hear more critics from you.

Yume: Sadly, Raven will not die of a heart attack. But... dun dun dun... this part has been censored for too much information was being revealed... and then that's the end. Well, what do you think. Hope you enjoyed. Please keep reviewing.


End file.
